Raftel Academy
by PhantomRed
Summary: A new school, a new adventure. However this time, it isn't Nami hidding secrets? (LuNa, other ships and Oc) (sequel to Gold Brook Highschool)
1. Chapter 1

**(Sequel to Gold Brook High School...Sorry for the wait Xp but now it's time to begin this new story….)**

 **Raftel Academy**

The sun rises on the new day. It's shines over the island below known as, Raftel. Half the island is filled with mountains and forest. The other is filled with civilization. Home to many people who come from across the globe to visit the amazing features this island has to offer. There is an airport and a shipping dock. There is also an academy. It is located north from the city. It takes over a huge piece of land. It's known as, Raftel Academy home to the physically enhanced.

OOO

In a small apartment building, a room is slowly being filled with boxes. The living room is empty along with the kitchen which is connected to it. The balcony doors are open allowing the fresh air to come through. Another set of boxes are brought in by a tall orange haired girl. She places them near the balcony. Sweat drips down her chest. She is wearing a blue striped white tank top and blue jean shorts. She has her hair in a ponytail.

She's been moving all her stuff into her new apartment ever since she arrived to Raftel, which was 5am in the morning. Its 7am now and she still has a few more boxes to go. It gives her a workout but her body can go through so much. She walks onto her balcony and rest her arms on the railing. She stares into her view of the ocean. She's thankful that she is able to get this view. The cool breeze from the ocean never felt better against her skin than now. She may not have gotten too much sleep from the ride here but she couldn't help it.

There is someone she can't wait to see again. She pulls out her aqua blue phone from the right back pocket of her shorts and opens it to her contacts. A familiar name appears on the top of her friends list. The one name she couldn't stop thinking about ever since they last met. It makes her smile but also makes her frown. Leaning her back against the railing, she begins to remember all the events that happened at Gold Brook high school. She rubs her shoulders feeling herself getting cold. She re-enters her apartment, and slides the door close.

"Well Nami, you have a lot of work to do.." Nami tells herself looking at her boxes then at the boxes at front of her door. "Lets begin...my new life here"

Nami starts walking to the door and picks up her box.

OOO

Two hours as past, Nami is finally finished putting all her boxes in her room and opening them. She organized her place to her liking. The kitchen is filled with some plates in the cabinet, utensils, and a coffee maker. She has some chairs in the living room and a flat screen tv on the wall. She put all her clothes in her new room and her mattress. Sadly, she is missing a few things like a kitchen table and a couch but can still live. Now she is all sweaty. Time for her shower.

She grabs her towel and enters her bathroom. She slowly strips off her clothing. Starting with her tank top then her shorts. She turns on her walk in shower mixing the cold and the hot water. She takes out the last piece of clothing she has on. She places her white panty in the dirty basket she has placed along with her other clothes. She enters the warm smokey shower. She shivers a little, feeling the water attack her skin. It soon became easier for her to relax. She smiles and plays with her hair.

OOO

She comes out from the bathroom with her white towel folded around her body, covering her from the neck down. She was combing her hair while walking to her room. She looks at her oval mirror, and sees herself looking fresh and new.

A new Nami, she thinks. That is who she wants him to see. Not the old Nami who betrayed him or who is always scared. She goes to her dresser and opens it. Her towel flies off and lands on her bed. She quickly changes into her new uniform. She looks at her tall mirror next to the door, to see how good she looks. She has a black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath it with one button undone. It isn't fully noticeable but a little bit of her cleavage can be seen. She has a grey square patterned skirt.

Nami grabs her phone on top of her dresser and leaves her room. She picks up her purse which was on top of the kitchen counter. She slips on her flats(shoe) and leaves her apartment. She runs down the stairs and can see a familiar face at the entrance of the apartment building. The black haired woman looks at Nami wearing the same uniform as her.

"Sorry, Robin..for making you wait" Nami tells her.

"Don't worry Nami, it's still early for us" Robin states looking at her watch. "Our first class doesn't start until 10"

"Robin..this will be our first day..in a new school...new building...new people-!" Nami said exaggerating a little.

"I understand..but I dont think thats your real reason for wanting to go early" Robin said with a slight smirk and walks out the door.

Nami blinks feeling her cheeks heat up a little. She follows her out soon seeing the rest of the gang. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Vivi. Her eyes sparkle and a big smile appears on her face. Sanji made his first move and got on one knee in front of Robin and Nami with two roses in his hand.

"I give thee these roses for my deep love for you" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"I see nothing changed you coming to this island" Robin states with a giggle.

"Hard to change this man into thinking something else other than getting into girls pants-" Zoro said with his arms crossed.

"Hey!..I don't think that!" Sanji said glaring at him.

"Oh...what perverted thoughts do you think then!" Zoro glares back.

While the two stare at each other intensely, Nami, Robin, Usopp and Vivi began walking away from the two. They are use to their silly fights to just simply avoid them. Nami notices the guys uniform which is almost identical to the girls except the skirt part. Instead its black jeans.

"So, my understanding we will get a tour of the school first?" Vivi said feeling a little nervous.

"That's what he said" Nami answers.

"You also remember this isn't any normal school" Usopp states feeling goosebumps on his arms.

"Enhanced humans...Devil Demon users.." Robin lists with interest. "Those are the types of people that will be in this school...but we hardly know what are they don't we.."

"It's only because of them that we know those type of people even exist" Sanji enters the conversation while walking behind Robin. "Are they going to be meeting us at the academy?"

"Of course...they have too" Nami said gripping her purse strap.

After the events that happened at gold brook high, their world changed. They witness the supernatural and seen how terrifying they could be. It was because of 'them' their high school was destroyed and they had to come to raftel. They knew too much and now, they will be kept in an academy filled with students with unique abilities. None of them have these talents, but were allow entry to this academy by two people who are standing at the gates of the school along with a familiar blond. Nami recognized her and smiled.

"Kira!" Nami yells and hugs her.

"Nami!" Kira said in shock, hugging her back.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Nami asked.

"Well-" Kira said until Robin interrupts.

"She couldn't wait to see him" she said holding in a giggle.

"NO!...i was just" Kira said looking away with a faint blush. "Anyways...he isn't here"

"What..what do you mean?" Nami asked thinking that she didn't hear her right.

"Seems like the gang's here" said the black haired male wearing a cowboy hat.

"Indeed it does" said the other male with a top hat.

"Ace, Sabo...Wheres-?" Nami said until Ace puts one finger on his lips.

"Before that.." Ace said turning to the building looking like a castle. "Has you might know you all are here for a reason….each of you know the existence of Originals, Devil Demon users, and enhanced humans.. because of that you have no choice to enter this academy where you will see many types of people with abilities not from this world, school life here is different than your ordinary high school...here you will learn about enhanced humans and Devil Demon users along with other subjects...I will explain more later...so I welcome all of you to...Raftel Academy, the school of enhanced humans!" Ace told them with a grin.

Everyone began to feel the butterflies fly around in their stomachs. They can really feel the change affect them now. Behind these gates is an unknown world of mystery. A new path in their life. They can't turn back now and already accepted it.

"Alright, I'll be your tour guide for today.." Sabo said slapping his hands together. "Follow me"

The gang begins making their way inside the academy except for two who were looking at Ace who has his hat shadowing his eyes yet a smile underneath it. He knew this would happen.

"If you want to know about them...follow me" Ace spoke, walking in a different direction than the others.

Nami and Kira follows behind him.

OOO

The hallways are long and clean. Zoro is amazed at how expensive the inside looks. Sanji thought so too, fearing that if he breaks something, his pockets will be empty. Robin couldn't be happier being here. It felt like a dream. Odd, since nothing really happened yet. Vivi felt the same way but seeing Usopp made her worry. He was shaking.

"Are you ok, Usopp?" Vivi asked him, hiding her giggle.

"O-of c-course I am" Usopp stutters pushing his chest. "I-i'm the great Usopp!"

"Try not to act like you own the place now.." Sabo said liking his attitude. "You may run into trouble that way"

"T-trouble" Usopp said freezing in place. "W-what kind of trouble?"

"This academy is home for the enhanced humans and devil users...some are friendly and some can make you run for your money" Sabo states trying to think of a word to what he is trying to say.

"So like that Arlong guy.." Sanji said in a cold tone.

"Pretty much.." Sabo said turning his head through the window of the hallway.

The view of the outside lunch area can be seen. Not many students are out. Some were reading at one of the tables alone and others are chatting in small groups. There is one guy wearing black sunglasses and has short spiky hair. What made him pop out from the other is the fact that he has a mechanical arm. He was laying on the grass under a tree.

"What's his story?" Sanji asked surprised to see that kind of person here.

"I wouldn't get into other peoples business either in this school.." Sabo said wiggling his finger from left to right.

"Its your final year here right Sabo?" Robin asked.

"Ya it is..along with Ace" he answers her.

"What kinds of things should we expect in this school?" Robin asked wanting to learn has much as she can.

"There will be fights, there will be drama..and if your not careful, people will get hurt..but its common here" Sabo exclaims. "There is an event held in this school and two others...testing each student's ability"

"Will we have to participate too?" Vivi asked.

"Maybe...depends how things go...but don't worry..I know you all will enjoy your time here" Sabo said with a smile. "This will also give you a chance to learn more"

"I hope so" Robin said with a gentle tone.

"Where is Luffy and Yusei?" Vivi asked with concern.

"Wait!..where did my Nami and Kira go!" Sanji said with a panic.

"Their with my brother...and to answer your question Vivi.." Sabo said looking at the ground. "Its.."

OOO

"...complicated" Ace said sipping tea.

"Complicated!?" Nami shouts confused.

Ace places his tea on the short table in between him and the girls. He brought the girls into a small building near the school. There is mats on the floor, one window and one entrance. A little kitchen but enough space to fit ten people. Nami and Kira are sitting on pillows trying to get answers from Ace.

"What happened to Yusei and Luffy?" Kira asked. "Are they done with their training by now?"

"hmm..I don't know" Ace answers shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know...what kind of answer is that!" Nami said getting fed up with Ace. "didn't you keep taps on your little brother"  
"He's old enough to take care of himself" Ace said with a cheerful tone.

"Ugh!.." Nami said slamming her hand on the table. "I can't take this…"

"I thought you and my little brother were texting each other?" Ace states crossing his arms.

Nami stares at the table. They were texting each other until a month ago. He just stop sending back. She tried calling him but no answer. Even messaging him everyday but no reply. She was scared thinking something bad happened to him. It would make her feel worse than she already is. She still hasn't thanked Luffy probably even to Yusei in person yet for saving her from Arlong. He was enhanced and turn into a shark like creature. He blackmailed her causing her to betray Luffy and her friends. She let fear take over and be cold. Until, Luffy and everyone came and saved her. That's when she witness, Luffy's ability along with Yusei's. The rubber man and the crimson flame. Looking back on those memories makes her want to see them again. She knows Kira feels the same.

"We did, but he just stop texting back" Nami answers with a frown.

Suddenly, a folder is placed in front of the two by Ace. Two sheets of paper are sticking out of the folder. Nami and Kira wondered what is Ace showing them.

"I'm part of the student council...in this Academy, they are people you need to be careful of...they look over what is happening in the school along with some of the students" Ace tells them. "The members of the student council are given this folder to investigate-"

Kira opens the folder and her eyes widen in surprise noticing two familiar pictures. There is one of Yusei with some information about how he looks and the second of Luffy. There is a stamped word on both papers. ' _ **Missing'**_

"The students who gone missing…" Ace finishes his sentence.

"T-this can't be right...how could they be missing…" Nami said shaking her head not wanting to believe it.

"Were they kidnapped?" Kira asked wanting to know more.

"From what I know...possibly..but by who I'm not sure yet...however, there was something that happened a month ago.." Ace said, tilting his head back. "A huge fire colour of blood burned down a laboratory"

"Yusei..that must be him" Kira said with no doubt in her expression.

"Maybe..there is a witness though but no name...just the fact that he uses ice" Ace said standing up. "The person could be a devil user or an enhanced human...nothing can be determined now…"

Ace begins walking to the exit. He looks through it.

"Your life changed ever since you made Luffy and Yusei your friends...many obstacles will be thrown to you and your friends..I hope your up for it" Ace said leaving the small building.

Kira never thought this day would turn out like this. She stares at the papers hoping that the two are fine. She seen their strength but that doesn't calm her nerves. She soon feels a hand grab her shoulder. She turns her head to Nami who had her hair covering her eyes. Kira felt sorry for her. She knew how much Nami wanted to see Luffy. Now, knowing that he's missing.

"He will be ok" Nami spoke quietly and looks at Kira with a smile. "They both will be ok"

"..hmhm" Kira replies with a nod.

Nami stands up and looks at her watch.

"Its almost time for our first class...we should hurry and catch up with the others" Nami tells Kira.

"Ya, lets" Kira said, standing up.

The two girls soon leave the small building and head their way into the Academy.

OOO

A page is turned. A curly eyed girl with pink hair can be seen reading on the top floor of the Academy. She has a clear view of the outside lunch area. As well as the hallway where everyone is. She notice the transfer students walking with Sabo. She can see two other girls running to the big group.

"Student council president!" said a light brown haired student.

"Yes, Pudding" she spoke with calmness in her voice.

"...the new transfer students arrive" she tells her.

"I know…" she replies, continuing to read her book. "I want you to find any information on them and how they got accepted to this Academy"

"Yes..president!" Pudding said and leaving the room.

A smile appears on the presidents face.

 **XXX**

 **I hope this made you interested…**

 **Now, some things you may not understand. If you read the prequel, Gold Brook High School you will know what happened.**

 **My postings will be when I have the chapter ready also I will be finishing this story too so no incomplete!. If you have suggestions, comment possibly might consider but that depends how it will fit in this story.**

 **Thank you for reading, till next time….**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ocean Winds**

Re-entering the building, Nami and Kira found their group with Sabo.

"Sorry, we're late" Nami tells the group with Kira running behind.

"Its fine, Sabo hasn't shown much yet" Sanji states with his hands in his pocket.

"That's good.." Kira said in a soft tone.

"What have you seen so far?" Nami asked Robin.

"The cafeteria, the three places where you can go for lunch...the swimming pool-" Robin list until getting cut off.

"The locker rooms, the gym.." Sanji states nodding his head.

"Wow...so where are you taking us now, Sabo?" Nami asked him.

"The playgrounds" Sabo answers pushing the two doors open, causing a gust of wind to come in.

"Aren't we too old for that?" Vivi said imagining slides, swings and a play structure.

"Not in this case" Sabo said with a slight smirk.

Everyone begins to smell fresh air, once stepping outside. They are surprised to see two towers on either end that are separate to the academy's building. There is also a rock climbing wall on one side of the two towers, pillars of rock popping out of the ground in front of the towers. A forest begins a little further behind the left sound of waves can be heard in the distance. The group follows the sound until they are able to view the ocean . Sabo stops them from walking more before they find themselves falling a long way down.

"We are at the edge of the island...so do be careful" Sabo said with a grin.

"This is..unbelievable" Robin said in shock.

"Our very own beach!" Nami states noticing a layer of sand at the bottom which look like a nasty fall from where she stands.

"What's with the towers?" Zoro asked, curious.

"...battles" Sabo tells them.

"Battles?...what kind?" Sanji asked, peaking his interest.

"Look up there" Sabo said looking at the left tower, with a flag waving at the tip of the tower. "During the years...students in this school create groups..and challenge each other"

"What reason do they have to fight?" Vivi asked.

"...the ranking system" Sabo answers crossing his arms. "Its purpose is to allow enhanced students to learn how to control their new abilities in a friendly match...but it's not all about taking the other team out...like capturing the flag...but with powers"

"This school just got fun" Zoro said with excitement.

"There is an opening match in a week to announce the tournament of gold" Sabo states.

"Gold" Nami said with her ears liking the sound of it.

"Seems like your interested" Sabo said with a grin. "To participate...you need to create a team, have a name and submit it to the student council"

"Uh...it sounds interesting but, if we enter...we will be in a great disadvantage since we aren't enhanced" Robin exclaims.

"You don't have to join...but there is also another purpose for the system" Sabo said viewing the ocean. "You all met Slayer...and Caesar….you should know that there are more people like them...corrupted by the enhancement..experimenting on innocent people and turning them into devil users or...something even worse...the students here were either saved or brought here in order to be watched over them..however, this school isn't hundred percent safe...because of what kinds of students are enrolled here..they will be targeted..."

Nami's hand twitch hearing that. The memory of what Ace said came to mind. She frowns not wanting to think anything bad. She believes Luffy can take care of himself. He has Yusei. She seen their strength.

"So it's more like training for what's to come" Zoro states with a serious expression.

"Yes…" Sabo said with a smile. "You guys might run into trouble so i suggest you meet our top mechanic...he might lend you some weapons to defend yourselves.."

"Weapons!?...there allowed here!" Usopp said surprised and frightened.

"Alot is allowed here.." Sabo said with a chuckle and turns around. "I'll leave you to explore on your own..I hope you enjoy your first class today"

Sabo walks away from them and re-enters the building. The group stands, viewing the ocean. They feel nervous about their life here. Not even the beautiful view, can keep their nerves calm. Kira looks at the time on her phone.

"We should hurry...our class is about to start" Kira states with her hair swaying by the wind.

They all nod and heads their way into the building.

OOO

A few hours as passed during the lecture. The group were all seated in a large class with rows of students. Nami is sitting near the large window with the view of the entrance of the school. From her viewpoint, nothing really is different than a normal classroom. There is a teacher teaching a lesson at the front, students either paying attention or on their phones and students sleeping like her green haired friend in front of her. Still, there is one thing different. An annoying boy that should be seating next to her with a funny grin on his face.

However, that seat is filled with Robin who was paying deeply attention at what is being taught. Made a small smile appear in her face. " _At least someone is happy"_ Nami thought and looks around the class. She wonders what kinds of abilities her fellow classmates has and which ones are dangerous.

OOO

Lunch as begun and the group splits in two. Sanji, Zoro and Usopp decided to explore the school a little more. The girls decided to eat something.

Sabo mentioned that there is an open lunch area there with a great view of the ocean. So, the girls decided that is the best place to have lunch. The girls makes it to the roof and already can smell the ocean breeze. Nami smiles and runs to the railings along the edge of the roof. She really gets a great view of the ocean.

"So beautiful..." Nami said with a smile.

"I agree" Kira said then taking a seat at one of the tables.

"..so Nami, Kira…" Vivi said, taking a seat. "...what did Ace tell you about Yusei and Luffy?"

Nami's ears twitches and keeps looking at the ocean.

"Hmm...they won't be here yet" Kira answers, putting on a half smile.

"Oh, i thought their training would be done by now" Vivi states.

"Hmm...or they just forgot" Robin said crossing her arms.

"Maybe" Kira said quietly.

"You girls look worried" said an unfamiliar voice, sitting at another table behind them.

"Uh?" Nami said, turning her head to a pink haired girl.

"H-hello.." Vivi spoke, feeling nervous and surprised not remembering seeing her up here when they showed up.

"Worried..what gave you that idea?" Robin asked, curious about the pink haired girl.

"It's written on your faces" she said calmly, with one leg over the other.

"Who are you?" Nami asked, feeling a little suspicious.

"i'm...Reiju" she answers kindly.

"I'm Nami..and these are my friends, Robin, Kira, and Vivi" Nami said politely.

"You girls are new here...am I correct?" Reiju asked.

"Yes we are" Kira answers.

"Why have you decided to come to this academy?" Reiju asked another question.

"Hmm..why do we need a reason to come to this school?" Robin asked, sensing that Reiju is trying to get something out from them.

"Well.." Reiju said, taking a small sip from her tea. "..you all are aware that this school...isn't normal"

"Ya...but nothing is wrong with that" Nami states.

"Hm..glad to hear that" Reiju said with a smile. "I'm a 3rd year and is quite cautious about who comes and goes...there as been some trouble in the past week..involving disappearances"

"Disappearances.." Nami said with her eyes widening. "Do you know who is doing them?"

"No, but...a witness with the power of ice was seen" Reiju tells them.

"Wait..you can't possibly know that info" Kira said narrowing her eyes at her. "Only council members would know it"  
"How do you know that?" Vivi asked, wondering where she got that fact.

"Ace told us the same thing...since he is part of the council" Kira answers her.

"Oh, you know Ace..that explains it then" Reiju said understanding the situation a little better now, she stands up and begins walking to the exit.

"Wait" Nami said walking closer to her. "Do you know anything more?"

"Sorry, that's all there is…" Reiju tells her noticing her pleading eyes.

Reiju leaves the roof. Nami stares down at the ground and clenches her hands. She can't take this any more. She turns around to her friends.

"Guys...I want you to listen.." Nami said with a serious expression.

OOO

The sun slowly sets in the horizon. The school as ended. Slowly students began leaving school grounds and others stayed behind. Nami is seen walking home with Robin next to her.

"So they really are missing" Robin spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Ya, would be expected right...its them!" Nami said being dramatic.

"Ya, but it isn't you to take command" Robin said remembering what happened at the roof when Nami told them about Luffy's and Yusei's disappearance.

"I just can't stand around doing nothing…" Nami said shaking her head. "No, we will find them somehow..we have a clue though..we just need to find someone with ice powers and boom!"

"If we didn't know about enhanced humans or devil users...I would think your crazy" Robin states with a giggle. "But are you feeling ok?"

"Of course!" Nami said raising her voice.

"Really.." Robin said closing her eyes. "So your fine waiting another month to see him?"

Robin notice Nami stopped walking. She turns around to see Nami trembling a little. Her expression tells Robin everything. Nami may act brave but, she is frail when it comes to the heart. Robin walks to her and places a warm hand on her shoulder causing Nami to blink and look at her.

"Don't worry, you will get to see him.." Robin said with a smile. "Then you can give him all the kisses you want"

Nami's face soon turned bright pink causing Robin to giggle from her reaction. Nami breaks out of her mood and raises a fist to her. Robin begins to run sensing danger.

"Why you!...Robin!" Nami shouts feeling flustered.

" _There she is"_ Robin thought with a smile.

After a few minutes of running, the girls reach the apartment building. Nami was exhausted, while Robin stares at her feeling worn out herself.

"Get some rest...we have a busy day tomorrow" Robin tells her and walks up the steps.

"Ya..we do" Nami replies with a smile. "Finding that iceman is our top priority!"

"You gave him a nickname?" Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Meh...we don't know who the person is" Nami said with a shrug.

"Your right" Robin said entering through the doors along with Nami.

The two enters the elevator. It stops at the second floor which Robin is on. Nami waves her goodbye and she does the same. The doors close and Nami is now all alone. She reaches the fourth floor and leaves. She walks all the way to her room and opens it. When she enters, she didn't feel at home just yet. It's all too new to her that she might as well hit the bed early.

Upon, entering her room, she slowly strips out of her uniform starting with her blazer and skirt only leaving her white dress shirt that reaches her knees. Beginning to unbutton her dress shirt, her phone rings. She falls on her bed, back first, and looks at her cellphone. She smiles looking at who is calling her. She answers.

"Hi mom" Nami said in a cheerful tone.

" **Nami!...how are you!, are you doing well!..how was school!-"** Bellemere asked quickly.

"Woah, woah..calm down mom...its just the first day" Nami said with a smile, hearing her mother's voice. "I'm doing fine."  
" **Really..well that's good to hear...and what about Luffy!...have you two...connected"**

Nami hesitates to respond. She sits up and leans her back against the wall and bends her knees against her chest. Her mother heard the long silence.

" **Whats the matter...did he do something to you?...do I have to go over there and-"  
** "..no..no..he didn't do nothing" Nami states in a sad tone.

" **So what is it?"** Bellamere asked.

"...my chest hurts" Nami said leaning her forehead against her knees.

" **Awe sweetie…"**

"I was so excited to see him again..talk to him..hear his laugh.." Nami exclaims with tears slowly falling from her eyes. "But, he isn't here...and I'm scared..where could he be...I just want-"

" **honey...I'm not sure where is Luffy...but he will show up...if he doesn't..I will hunt him down for you"**

"Hehe.." Nami said giggling a little. "Thanks Bellamere...but this time.."

Nami pulls her head up and leans against the wall with puffy eyes. She looks at her window, seeing the skies change dark.

"I'm going to be the one tracking him down...he will get punished for making me wait this long" Nami said with a smile.

" **That's my girl...I love you"**

"I love you too...goodnight" Nami said ending the call.

Nami falls on her side and closes her eyes. She begins dowsing off to sleep.

OOO

Night covers Raftel. The ocean sparkles by the moonlight. A trail of footprints is visible in the sand.

"A-almost t-there.." said the male weakly. "H-hang o-on"

A hand is seen being dragged along the sand with a straw hat dangling.


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Arrival**

The next day, Nami and Robin were walking through the hallways of the Academy. They pass by many students who were smiling and chatting.

"They look...friendly" Nami spoke, looking at everyone she passes.

"Of course...not everyone here are evil" Robin said with a chuckle.  
"I know that!" Nami tells her crossing her arms. "Still...if there is more like Slayer..we can't let our guard down"

"Hi Nami-swaaan" Sanji said close to her ear that made her jump.

"Riight" Robin said with a smirk seeing how Nami didn't follow what she said.

"Shut it!" Nami said with a cold tone.

"How are you ladies doing today?" Sanji asked kindly.

"Great, and you Sanji" Robin replies.

"Like I'm in heaven" Sanji answers with hearts in his eyes.

Sanji's eyes scans the hallways for the girls that captures his heart. Through his eyes, every girl glows brightly, their scent feeds his nose, their beauty just pumps his heart. He notices two girls passing him, one had pink hair and the other was wearing glasses. He zips right in front of them, with one knee on the ground.

"My...can I just say.." Sanji said, bowing his head. "You girls look lovely-"

The pink girl looked annoyed and snapped her fingers before he can finish his sentence. A ghost appears next to her and goes right through Sanji causing him to shiver, falling on both knees.

"awhh..I feel so pathetic" Sanji said in a depressing tone with his head against the floor. "I should eat dirt"

"What a weirdo" the girl in the glasses said to her friend.

"Just ignore him" she replies walking past him.

"What just happened to him?" Nami asked confused why Sanji is acting depressed.

"That would be Perona.." Robin answers. "A enhanced human with the ability to summon ghost that can drains someone's self esteem with a touch from her ghost"

"How do you know that much?" Nami asked surprised with her answer.

"My research" Robin said with a smirk, pulling out a small notebook from her bag. "Her friend is named Tashigi..you would be surprised...she isn't enhanced"

"Really!?" Nami said shocked. "So she is like us"

"Almost..from what I found out..she is an excellent swordsman and this would be her 2nd year coming to this academy along with Perona"

"Wow, so she survived this long.." Nami said, rubbing her chin.

"Ahh...a warrior" Sanji said breaking out of his depression and back to his lovey dovey state. "..wait a swordsman...which reminds me...where is that mosshead?"

"You worried about him?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Tch..no.." Sanji said looking away. "He has bad sense of direction...who knows where he could be in this academy-"

In the distance, a group of female screams are heard activating Sanji's woman in danger senses.

"Found him!.." Sanji said beginning to run to the direction of the screams. "I'm coming to the rescue my sweethearts!"

"Well, that happened" Nami said returning to their walk. "So, has your research found anyone with ice powers"

"No, I don't have everyone in the school" Robin tells her.

"Oh I see.." Nami said with a frown and gets blinded by the sunlight from her left.

She turns to the window and sees the outside lunch area.

"Its nice outside today" Robin points out.

"Yup.." Nami said with a sigh.

Suddenly, a gust of cold wind goes through the window causing Robin and Nami to shiver.

"Is it getting cold already" Nami states rubbing her arms and notice the tree covered in snow. "Snow..in summer...or maybe"

Nami begins running, feeling something good will happen if she goes outside. Robin notices the snow to and smiles. She follows her friend.

OOO

Outside, piece of the ground is covered with snow along with the trees and bushes.

"h-hey!..watch it!" Said a high tone male voice.

"You should watch wear your eyes wander then" said an angry female.

Nami and Robin steps onto the snow covered grass and feels a cold breeze. They spot two students. One looking like a clown with the big red nose and the other is a girl with green hair giving a glare to the clown.

"Uh what's going on here?" Nami asked confused at the situation.

"This clown here is a pervert" the green haired girl answered.

"I'm not!" the clown shouts in anger.

Suddenly, giant snowballs is thrown right at the clown that is the size of him. The clown panics and separates his head, arms, legs only having his torso get hit. He grunts forgetting that he can still feel the pain even when he separates. His body parts return to his torso that is buried in the snow.

"You should remember this if you try this again..clown" the green haired girl said flipping her hair causing her chest to bounce gently.

"Did that clown just-" Nami said freaked out.

"Yes..yes he did.." Robin said assuring her with a nod.

"Great job Monet" said another girl with pink hair.

"Way to show him" said another girl with her arms crossed.

"well..it was fun" Monet said with a smile, going behind the two girls. "Rebecca, Viola...there are always guys trying to..sneak a peep...you just need to show them..how much do they want to risk it"

Robin walks toward the group of girls with Nami following behind. The three girls turn their attention to them.

"Amazing...so you can control snow?" Robin asked Monet.

"Yes..and you are?" Monet replies curious, not seeing them before.

"Robin and this is my friend Nami" Robin said kindly.

"H-hi there" Nami said waving, a little nervous.

"I'm Monet and these two are Viola and Rebecca" Monet said back.

"Pleasure to meet you two...are you first years?" Viola asked never seeing them around the academy before.

"Ya we are" Robin replies.

"Just like me.." Rebecca said in a cheery tone.

"Me and Monet are 3rd years" Viola states.

"So what happened between you and that clown guy" Nami asked Monet wondering what made her pissed.

"Oh that guy.." Monet sais sighing. "Just a low life whose eyes wondered where it shouldn't have went...you girls must be careful there is more of them"

"Really, well we already know one of them.." Nami said thinking about Sanji. "But he as self control.."

"I don't believe it…" Viola states crossing her arms. "Men are full of lies..only want us for our bodies"

"Not all...i know one guy who hardly reacts-" Nami said mumbling the last part which reminds her. "Oh, Monet...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Monet replies.

"..have you seen a guy with skinny arms and legs around?" Nami asked.

"..thats almost most of the students here..you need to be more specific" Monet exclaims.

"Hmm..ok, he has a strawhat-" Nami replies.

"A straw hat.." Monet said with a giggle. "Why would he normally wear that"

"Its a momento..but have you seen him?" Nami asked, with a worried expression.

"Hmm..you seem worried...his he your boyfriend?" Monet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no...a friend!" Nami states with a blush. "His name is Luffy...he is enrolled in this academy too but he hasn't shown up"

"Luffy.." Rebecca states feeling that she heard that name before. "Oh, there is a new transfer student named Luffy but he didn't show up on his first day"

"So he's in your class...I wondered why his name wasn't mentioned in ours" Robin states.

"You sure you haven't seen him?" Nami asked once again.

"Nope, sorry..wish I can help you" Monet states.

"Monet..may I ask you about your powers?" Robin asked. "Are you able to create ice?"

"Ice...no, just snow" Monet said shaking her head.

Nami didn't like that answer. This made it more difficult now to find Luffy.

"Do you know any body with ice powers?" Robin asked, for possible leads.

However, before Monet can reply her phone beeps. She pulls it out from her blazer pocket and views it.

"we must be going now…" Monet tells Viola and Rebecca. "we can't keep the club waiting"

"Right...the recruitment" Viola states turning to Rebecca. "You still want to join the amazons"

"Ya, sounds like fun, when you explained it to me" Rebecca answers with a smile.

"Amazons?.." Nami said tilting her head to Robin.

"one of the team's I guess" Robin said to Nami.

"yup...throughout this week...the recruitment stage starts" Viola tells them.

"I thought we would have to create our own teams" Robin said thinking back at what Sabo told them.

"You can...but your also able to join teams already made...since.." Monet said with a smirk. "There is special treatment certain teams have"

"Special..like what?" Nami asked curious.

"Going on full paid trips, free lunch, mystery gifts..and more but it depends on how well your team is in the ranking system" Viola answers her.

"Sabo didn't mention that" Nami said to Robin.

"Oh..your friends with Sabo" Monet said in a surprised tone.

"Ya, he showed us around.." Nami tells her.

"...I see" Monet said then smiling. "Why not you girls join the Amazons...there isn't any boooys"

"Oh..uh.." Nami said nervously. "We'll think about…"

"Alright.." Monet said turning away from them and begins to walk. "See you later...Nami, Robin"

Rebecca and Viola follows Monet and leaves Robin and Nami.

"She's interesting" Robin states.

"Ya…and a little scary" Nami said, seeing the snow around them slowly melt. "She used her power in public!"

"This isn't a normal school...there will be plenty more devil users with weird powers like that clown guy that aren't afraid to show it" Robin states shivering from the thought of the clown separating his head from his body.

"Ya..that was gross-" Nami said until hearing a rustling sound behind her.

There was a bush covered with snow that slowly melts. A drop slides down the leaves and hits the small puddle formed in front of it. Nami had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching them causing her to rub her arms for comfort.

"We should be going" Robin tells Nami.

"Ya" Nami simply responds with a nod.

OOO

"Stupid moss head.." Sanji said with a growl, sitting on a chair with a pissed off expression.

Zoro just glares ahead, sitting next to Sanji.

"You just had to enter the girls locker room" Sanji said with a sigh.

"It wasn't my fault...they came in and started to strip" Zoro states.

"So why were you even in the GIRLS locker room in the first place!" Sanji shouts, slapping behind his head.

"Hey!.." Zoro said, getting up in his face with a glare. "What was that for!?"

"Your stupidity.." Sanji answers. "..i still don't understand why I'm with you at the principal's office"

"Maybe because your googly eyes scared the girls away" Zoro states remembering how Sanji turned lovey dovy mode right when he entered the girls change room..

"No, I was rescuing the girls from a mindless, short brained guy with bad sense of direction!" Sanji said in an angry tone.

"Oi, who you calling short brained guy!-" Zoro said gritting his teeth.

"Can you guys….SHUT UP!" yelled a woman who slammed the door opened.

The two guys shaked in fear, hearing her yell.

"God...bunch of noisy kids" she said looking annoyed.

"Bonny…" said another voice within the office.

"Yes...sir" Bonny said in a sassy tone.

"Can you bring the boys in.."

"The principle wants you.." Bonny said giving them a pissed off look.

Sanji and Zoro rise from their seats and takes a step inside the office.

OOO

Usopp and Vivi were walking together on the first floor of the Academy. Usopp had a map of the school in his hands.

"The room should be around here" Usopp said moving his eyes away from the map.

"You sure.." Vivi asked looking around them noticing the hallway getting darker and not seeing any other student around them.

"Don't worry...I'm not like Zoro..believe me" Usopp said putting his fist against his chest. "I'm the master of locating rooms"

"ha..ha..I see" Vivi said with a nervous laugh.

The two soon heard a spark causing them to freeze in the spot. Usopp notice a metal door with bolts outlining it. It wasn't like the other doors they past. Most of them were made out of wood of some kind. It took awhile for Usopp to realize how creepy it is. His legs started to tremble.

"U-usopp" Vivi said touching his shoulder gently.

"w-what..I'm not Scared!" Usopp screams jumping from the touch.

"Look...it's the mechanic room" Vivi said pointing at the sign next to the door.

"Oh it is.." Usopp said softly, with a gulp. "W-well then...s-shall w-we g-go in?"

Usopp placed his hand on the metal knob and can feel a chill go down his spine. Vivi can tell Usopp is extremely nervous. His whole body kept on shaking but he kept on moving forward. It made Vivi calm actually, probably because she needed to be strong for Usopp as well as herself.

"Let's go in…" Vivi said pushing Usopp in.

"H-hey!..hold on!" Usopp yells, opening the door.

OOO

"HAAAA!...a creepy cosplayer!" screamed a girl in the playgrounds.

Many students turned their attention to a guy wearing a swan costume, laying flat on the ground. They surround him, not sure what to do. Some went to get a teacher and others just stood there weirded out.

"Alright alright…" Ace spoke coming out, walking toward the group. "Who screamed?"

The group made an opening leading to the yellow haired girl, sitting a few minutes away from the cosplayer. Ace recognized her. He gets on one knee, next to her.

"Valentine, am I right?" Ace said with a grin.

"Y-ya.." she responds, with a slight blush seeing Ace up close.

"It's alright...I'm here now" Ace tells her warmly, taking her hand and slowly brings her up.

"T-thank you.." Valentine stutters unable to control her blush that gets redder by the minute.

Reiju enters the play grounds along with Pudding next to her. A bunch of students told her about a creepy cosplayer entering the academy. She didn't believe it but it's her duty to take care of the school and the students in it.

"Reiju…" Pudding whisper to her. "Look.."

Rejiu attention moves toward the person leaning against the right tower with sunglasses and a pink armed band. She knew him as Vergo part of a fellow council members team. Another person is with him named Law. She finds it odd seeing them here. Usually they don't get to much sun. Reiju smirks slightly and begins to walk to Ace.

"AAhh...t-the body!" said a student, shaking his finger to the cosplayers body that is shaking.

Valentine stays behind Ace, feeling her skin crawl. Ace had a serious expression until he notice something coming from under the cosplayer. A straw hat.

"Luffy!-" Ace said shocked but soon gets a fist straight in his face.

Valentine screams, from the sudden attack and moves away from Ace who gets smashed into the wall of the building. Ace coughs and looks at Luffy weakly noticing him breathing heavily and in bad shape. His eyes looked dazed, his hair was a mess and there was purple spots around his neck and chest. Ace touches his face and notice blood but it wasn't his own. Luffy's knuckles had blood on them.

"Luffy..what's the matter with you!?" Ace shouts, not liking to see his brother in this kind of state.

Luffy opens his mouth but feels something stuck within it. Its harder for him to breath. He keeps breathing heavily, exhaling purple smoke. His head aches and his vision is blurred yet can see the images in his head.

Reiju sniffs the air and smells something, delicious.

"I-i.." Luffy said trying his best to speak but he couldn't.

Ace runs to Luffy but is met with another long punch which he dodges. Ace gets closer to Luffy and takes his other arm and pins it against his back.

"Snap out of-" Ace tells him until smelling something reek coming from Luffy. "This is-"

Ace sees Luffy stretch his free arm behind him and grips his shoulder. Luffy pulls him up and slams him in front of himself. The students around awed seeing Ace fall. Luffy kept his grip and kept pushing down on Ace's chest who gripped his arm tight trying to move it away.

"L-luffy!..gugh!" Ace said getting hard to breath himself.

He didn't want to hurt his brother but it seemed like it didn't matter to Luffy. Ace didn't understand what is making him go wild. He needs to do something before things get serious.

"Alert...there is an intruder...I need everyone's help to contain him" Reiju speaks into her cellphone, walking to Luffy.

Ace looks up at her, gritting his teeth.

"Reijiu...l-let me handle this!" Ace said in a serious tone.

"You dont look like you can" Reiju states, feeling her taste buds go wild.

"Just give me.." Ace said tightening his grip on Luffys hand.

A burst of fire envelopes Luffy's arm who falls forward. The fire comes together, behind Luffy turning back to Ace who punches Luffy into the ground.

"A sec.." Ace finished breathing heavily, on top of Luffy.

OOO

Nami and Robin are walking down the hall and sees Sabo running past them in a rush.

"Woah, Sabo where's the fire?" Nami asked looking turning to him.

"...playgrounds.." Sabo said turning to her while running backwards. "Can't talk now!"

Sabo turns and runs faster. Nami and Robin looks at each other for awhile then decides to follow Sabo.

In a separate building, within the Academy's grounds, a man sits in an old style chair drinking some tea.

"Senpai..Mihawk, aren't you going to answer your call?" said a student wearing a violet colour armband.

Mihawk looks at the student who shivers from his stare then shifting to his cellphone that rest on a oval shaped table right next to him. It had a message on it.

 **Missed Call**

"Its fine..I think the president can handle it" Mihawk states.

"R-right.."

On the roof of the school, two 3rd years are seen looking at the view of the ocean.

"Ohoh...this is quite the view..never has changed over the years.." said a tall student. "..hey, Akainu"  
"..." No response came from him just a serious expression.

His eyes looks down at the playgrounds, noticing the fire acting up.

On the top floor of the academy, a female student is seen looking through the window with the view of the playground. She had her cellphone in her hand.

"Intruder...uh" she spoke.

"Miss, Hina.." Marguerite calls her, wearing a grey armband. "Aren't you coming to greet the members"

"...I'm on my way" Hina said to her, moving away from the window.

Near the ocean, a cavern is seen. Within it, a well built fishman is seen sitting on his chair. He crushes his phone and throws it on the ground.

"..your not the boss of me…" he said with a growl.

Another person sits on eight legs, drinking a big bottle of sake. He stops drinking and looks at the cellphone.

" _Hic.._ not another phone" he said, hiccuping.

He had a silver armband.

On the last floor of the building, in the last room on the right building, there is another 3rd year sitting alone. He had the window open, allowing the ocean breeze to come in. He sits in front of the window with a big grin on his face.

"Seems like...a fish survived" he spoke, with a chuckle.

He had his phone in his right hand with the screen on.

" **Only one is here"** said a message from Law.

OOO

Nami and Robin came out from the Academy and made it onto the playground. However, they were surprised to see something they never expected to find.

Luffy laid on the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes and chest rising and falling slowly. A pair of lips were on his belonging to…


	4. Chapter 4

**Awakening**

The instant, Nami step foot outside. Her eyes were glued to the pair of lips. Through all the students, she was able to see past them to a shocking sight. A streak of pain just, stung her heart. It felt like the kiss was never going to stop. She can feel small tears forming in the corner of the eyes but that didn't make her look away. Then she saw something strange coming from Luffy's mouth and into Reijus mouth. Purple dots enters Reiju who kept on sucking more of it.

Pudding was blushing like crazy. _"what are you doing..PRESIDENT!"_ she thought can't move her eyes away.

"Ahhh.." Reiju said, pulling away from Luffy's mouth with a slight blush.

She slides her fingers against her lips. The purple dots that were around Luffy's neck disappeared.

"It's done...I got rid of all the poison in him" Reiju tells Ace.

Ace picks Luffy up over his shoulder. Luffy was unconscious.

"good..I'm going to take him to the infirmary" Ace said, soon noticing Nami and Robin. "Oh…"

Ace found himself in an awkward situation and judging by Nami's reaction, she seen what Reiju did. Its problem enough to see Luffy all beat up and now there is a broken hearted girl. He should tell her what happened, before she gets the wrong idea.

"Nami...it isn't what it looks like-" Ace spoke with a nervous smile.

"...uh?" Nami replies slightly opening her mouth wanting to say more but she doesn't think she has the courage at the moment.

"Listen-" Ace said slowly, hopefully trying to clear this mess up. "Luffy had poison in his system..and alot of it...I'm surprised he is alive"

"..p-poison?" Nami said shocked and realize, after taking a better look at Luffy, he wasn't in the best condition. "W-what happened to him..and why did.."

Nami looks at Reiju who looks back like nothing had happened. Nami's eyes focus on her lips that keeps causing her chest to be tight.

"I'm an enhanced human..with the power over poison" Reiju spoke. "I am the only person that is able to get all that poison from within Luffy...by sucking it all up"

"Sucking.." Nami said with a slight blush but couldn't look at Reiju straight in the eyes.

"Sabo...bring that cosplayer to the infirmary also...I can smell some poison in him too" Reiju tells him then turning to Pudding. "I want you to get our doctor, Pudding"

"Yes, president" Pudding said with a nod.

"Yes, Ma'am" Sabo said lifting the cosplayer off the ground.

"We should get a move on.." Ace said, walking towards the door and passes Nami. "you should come along…"

Nami didn't react just kept staring at the ground, holding onto her wrist. She soon hears a slight sound coming from behind her. She slightly, turns around and notice Luffy's straw hat on the ground. It had a hole on the side of it. She bends down and picks it up. After staring at it for awhile, she came to the conclusion to listen to Ace. Though, she can't help but feel a little awkward and sad. Nami re-enters the building.

Robin didn't like to see Nami depressed. It was like that time back in gold brook high when she hid her true feelings. She can see it through her fake smile that she was hurting. She looks at Reiju wondering if what she said was true. If there was no other way than putting her lips on Luffy's. Her knowledge about devil users and its uses are minimal so she can't just say out of assumption that there was another purpose behind Reiju's actions. Then again, she hasn't been in this school for so long to really justify if Reiju is a bad person.

Reiju begins walking to the doors, passing by Robin.

However, something tells Robin that there is more to meets the eye to Reiju. Besides her curly eyebrow. She giggles thinking about another person with the same feature. " _Wait a minute...is it a coincidence that they have the same eyebrow shape…"_ Robin thought and gain a new mystery that needs solving.

OOO

Upon entering the infirmary, Nami spots Kira walking who was surprised to see her, Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

"Luffy..you found him!?" Kira said stopping in front of the group.

"Yup, but he isn't in a great condition...so we're bringing him to the infirmary" Nami replies with a sad tone.

"Oh.." Kira said, noticing the injuries on Luffy, when Ace past by her then seeing Nami past her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Ya, ya.." Nami said, stopping next to her. "He has been like this before"

"Hmm.." Kira said, looking back at Luffy. "well..I hope he gets better"

Kira begins walking away from Nami.

"Where are you heading off too?" Nami asked, curious.

"Not sure...I just been wandering around..there's actually a fencing club..might check that out" Kira tells her.

"Ah, alright then...see you later then" Nami tells her while Kira nods in response.

Nami continues to follow Ace. After a few minutes, they entered the infirmary. Ace laid Luffy at one of the beds with the curtain closed, for privacy. He stood outside of the curtain, with Sabo, Nami and Reiju. The other patient laid on the bed over.

"Well, this has been an interesting day.." Sabo states, scratching the back of his head.

"Reiju-" Ace said until she put her hand forward.

"We can talk somewhere else about the situation" Reiju tells him with a serious expression, then shifting her eyes to Nami who looks away from her. "We will leave him to you.."

"W-wait..what?" Nami said then seeing Reiju past by her.

"We have some business to take care of...you seem like reliable person for this" Reiju said with a smile. "Ace, Sabo...we're leaving"

Reiju walks out the door. Nami turns her head to Sabo who chuckles nervously then walking out.

"She's right..you know" Ace tells Nami, patting her shoulder. "Take care of my brother"

Ace leaves the room. Nami had a faint blush on her face and didn't know what to do. She was rubbing the edge of the straw hat in her hands, feeling out of place like she must do something. She looks around the room noticing a plain desk and a cabinet at the corner of the room with medicine inside. On the left of it is the window. Not really a lot for her to do. She turns to the curtain and slowly walks toward it, opening it a little for her to enter.

First thing she sees is the chair right next to Luffy's bed then Luffy who has the bed sheets up to his neck. He looks better than before. She takes a seat and looks at Luffy, placing the hat right on her lap. The silence is making her remember that kiss. " _That was the only way to get the poison out of him"_ she thought, not wanting to let it get to her. Anyways, Luffy was unconscious the whole time. It's not like he enjoyed it. That idea might have just made her feel a little better.

Nami breathes out wondering how long will it take Luffy to wake up. Her left hand slowly moved to Luffy's hair and begins moving her fingers through his hair. It felt wet and silky almost like gel. It was gross to touch but that didn't stop her from doing it. She stops after realizing that she was doing it and moves her hand away. She can hear her heart beat loudly within her. She is surprised that she did that without thinking. She holds her hand that was playing with Luffy's hair a minute ago, feeling it want to play with his hair again.

A groan makes her flinch in her seat. It came from Luffy who was moving his head from left to right. This was it, Luffy was waking up. She waited so long to see him and talk. It made her angry that he stopped messaging her a month ago and ignoring her calls. The memory makes her clench her fist feeling the anger slowly rise again. However, he could have a good reason. That was what she came to the conclusion too. Luffy wasn't that type of person to ignore a friend without reason. Something must have happened. Hopefully she can find out.

Luffy begins slowly opening his eyes lids. He can see an orange blur on his right. He rubs his eyes and sits up on the bed. His vision clears up and sees Nami who gulps curious how he is going to react.

"NAMI!" Luffy screams and jumps off from his bed and hugs her waist.

The sudden hug surprised Nami whose blush slowly reaches her forehead.

"GET OFF!" Nami yells, smacking him in the head causing him to hit the floor.

Nami stands from her chair, breathing heavily with her blush glowing bright red. She really wasn't prepared for that, not all.

"Ow…" Luffy said, rubbing his head.

"Don't surprise me like that next time.." Nami said crossing her arms, with puffed out cheeks.

"Shishi.." Luffy said with laugh and grin not caring that she's mad.

Nami began giggling by his laugh. He hasn't changed from the person she met in Gold Brook high. She was glad.

"So, might be dumb of me to ask..where am I?" Luffy asked nervously.

"Oh..your in Raftel Academy" Nami answers him. "The infirmary to be exact"

"..Raftel" Luffy said eyes widen a bit then returning to their size, then rubbing his temple.

"We found you at the playgrounds-" Nami said remembering the kiss, then looking away with a frown. "You didn't look in good shape-"

"I see.." Luffy states, getting up.

"Y-ya..do you remember how you got so beaten up?" Nami asked him.

"Hmm" Luffy said, sucking in his lips staring at her.

"Do you remember?" Nami said, stepping forward a bit causing Luffy to step back while keeping eye contact.

Luffy soon notice at the corner of his eye, the other patient on the bed. He doesn't look at him no longer than a second then returning to Nami. His eyes shift to his hat.

"Uh, Nami..why do you have my hat?" Luffy asked.

"Oh..it fell…" Nami states, bringing the hat close to her chest showing the hole in it. "also..I plan to fix it for you"

"You can do that?" Luffy said in a surprised tone.

"Of course..I learned how to knit from my mother….I use to knit holes on my pants or shirt" Nami said with a smile, rubbing the edge of the hat. "Saves a lot of money you know"

"Of course.." Luffy said with a slight smile.

An awkward silent is shared between the two. Nami didn't like it. She doesn't know what to say. She can hardly look into his eyes or she will blush. But, she doesn't want to stop talking to him. There is more to say and this is a better time than any. She gets the courage to look at his eyes, causing a small blush to form on her cheeks. She steps forward but again,Luffy to step back. Nami notice it before but didn't think too much of it. Until now, made her curious. She looks down and steps forward again then noticing Luffy's feet stepping back.

"Luffy?" Nami asked, looking up at him.

"Yes Nami.." Luffy replies.

"What's wrong-" Nami said, stepping a little closer.

"N-nothing" Luffy said with a nervous smile, stepping back but realises he hits the window.

"Luffy.." Nami said softly.

It was something about that smile, that is odd to her. She can't say what it is but something doesn't feel right.

OOO

A wet floor sign can be seen at the end of the hallway and a janitor can be seen wearing a blue suit and hat, sweeping the floor with the mop. Reiju, Ace and Sabo past him and pull out id cards. Reiju scanned her card first next to the door hidden in the wall then Ace and Sabo. The door opens for them allowing them entry.

Lights start turning on in the room revealing a long rectangular desk. Reiju sits at the far end while Sabo and Ace sits on opposite ends close to her.

"We're private in here so...say what do you want to say?" Reiju said to both of them.

"We need to make our move" Ace said in a serious tone. "We know where they are-"

"But aren't for sure that they are the ones involved" Reiju states.

"Luffy and that cosplayer...were poison...and not just a simple poison but something a devil user would do" Ace states. "Magellan"

"A delinquent that was cast to no man's land…" Reiju states.

"Wasn't he transferred their because he was a troublemaker here" Sabo exclaims.

Suddenly, a screen appears on the table. A map is being created in the screen revealing four islands. At the bottom, in front of Reiju is Raftel, slightly above Raftel on the left is another island called No Man's Land, the next island lies the same distance as No mans land but on the right called Mineral Island. The last island is further away from all three islands that lies directly North from Raftel called, Skuller Island.

"There is a strict school their meant to teach troubled students how to use their powers responsibly...Impel down.." Reiju exclaims.

"I said this before...I'll say this again….that place is hiding something" Ace tells her.

"You can't prove that...Impel down and Raftel Academy are in good terms-" Rejiu said, until seeing two pictures slam in front of her by Ace. It was pictures of former students, one named Kid and the other Drake.

"These 2nd years were brought to Impel down for misusing their powers...but these two were spotted on Raftel" Ace said with a serious expression. "Tell me...why would Impel Down allow these students to roam free"

"They graduated from it" Sabo suggest sarcastically.

"Sabo..not a joking matter" Ace said to him.

"I know i know...but that could be the reason..since that's the only way to leave that place...or some official reason that the principle there would allow them to come here" Sabo exclaims.

"The principle or...the student council president would have received news of it" Ace said, getting up from his seat.

"..if it makes you feel better...I'll make a meeting between the head of Impel down…" Reiju tells him. "But, you must not take action on your own"

"Fine.." Ace said, walking to the door.

"Also...don't forget to talk with Luffy about what happened" Reiju said to him.

"I will.." Ace said leaving the room.

OOO

"Luufffy.." Nami called him again getting closer, causing him to slide to her side nervously chuckling.

"Y-you know...Nami.." Luffy said, walking backwards. "Oh!..is the rest here too"

"Ya..they should be around the school somewhere" Nami answers, with her eyes following his movements.

"Ah good..can't wait to see them again-" Luffy said grinning then tripping backwards.

"Luffy!" Nami said, running to him until he sits up and waves his hands in front of him.

"It's fine...just needed to sit down" Luffy tells her, sliding on the floor until he hits the door behind him.

"Are you feeling alright...your acting kinda...weird?" Nami said, suspicious.

"whaaat..I'm always weird.." Luffy states, sweating.

"Ya but...this is a more weirder version.." Nami said feeling like Luffy is hiding something. "Luffy..what's the matter?"

"Nothing" Luffy said, with a plain expression but the sweat doesn't stop.

The door opens behind Luffy causing him to fall back. He looks at who opened it and notice Ace looking down at him with a confused expression.

"Ace!" Luffy shouts.

"um...Nami what's going on?" Ace asked her.

"Not sure…he isn't telling me nothing" Nami answers.

"Hmm...let me take care of him" Ace said with a smile and drags Luffy back into the room and pushing Nami out.

Nami blinks and turns around soon getting the door slam against her face. She wanted to be in the room to hear what Luffy has to say. She leans against the wall, looking at the straw hat. " _Why isn't he telling me anything...does he not trust me anymore"_ she thought, gripping the edge of his straw hat. It was obvious Luffy was hiding something, his face was yelling that he was hiding something. So, why couldn't he tell her. Makes her angry.

Nami hears he door, click open and sees Ace walking out looking exhausted.

"So, what did he say?" Nami asked.

"Honestly.." Ace said, turning around. "Nothing.."

Nami is surprised with that answer. If Luffy wanted to tell someone a secret, his brothers would be first that pops in her mind. She looks into the door and sees Luffy staring through the window. He looked deep in thought which Nami thought out of the ordinary.

"That training must have been hell if it caused Luffy to act like this.." Ace states. "More mature...thought I would never see the day"

"Mature.." Nami said, thinking back at how he acted with her a few seconds ago. "No he's still a weirdo"

"Maybe not his personality.." Ace said, narrowing his eyes at Luffy. "But oh well..your going to watch over him for awhile"

"What do you mean?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he came late...his full paid dorm was given to another student that needed one...so...Luffy is homeless..unless" Ace said with a grin.

"Unless..?" Nami said, hoping she didn't hear him right.

OOO

The sun starts setting in the horizon. Nami was walking on the sidewalk to her apartment. " _Curse you Ace...why me of all people!"_ she thought with her arms crossed underneath her chest, staring at the ground. " _I barely have any furniture...and he expects me to have a roommate who eats three times more than me"_ she thought with a sigh and looks over her shoulder with a glare. " _Also...why is he walking so far from me!"_.

Luffy was walking far behind her, wearing his hat, looking around with his hands in his pockets. Nami looks forward feeling awkward now since they haven't spoken to each other from the start of the walk. What went wrong, they were talking normally when he first woke up. Its when she started to ask him questions that's what made Luffy tense up. She clenches her hand, frustrated. She turns around and looks at Luffy with a serious expression.

"Why are you walking so far from me!?" she shouts, wanting an answer.

The sudden shout, surprised Luffy and knocking him out of his thoughts. He didn't know how to answer her. He just smiles nervously. Nami continues to glare for a while longer and turns around.

"Forget it..just keep on ignoring me!" Nami said angry. "I don't care"

Luffy sees Nami walking further away from him and begins walking again. He has his hat shadowing his eyes. He didn't want to make her angry it's just, too hard for him to be around her. Looking at her orange hair, shining by the light, it was hard not to go to her. Meeting her again, made him happy but, things are a little different now. Luffy turns his head to the direction of the sun, setting completely. " _Endanger them or keep them out of harm's way"_ he thought thinking back on who told him that.

"Come on...hurry up" Nami said, at the front door.

Luffy turns to her and steps forward. The closer he gets to her, he can feel his mouth about to open. He knew what was going to come out but he can't. Though, he knew that the closer he gets to her, the easier it is to tell her the truth.

"Sorry.." Luffy said grinning, running to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Newspaper**

A click echoes within the apartment and the door opens. Nami enters first and walks towards the lights. She flips it open after Luffy entered. He is surprised to see very little furniture. Kind of made him feel bad that he had to share with her. He starts scratching, with one finger, on the right side of his head.

"So, you don't have a couch uh" Luffy states.

"Couldn't afford one yet..plus didn't know I was going to have to share this apartment with someone" Nami answers, crossing her arms and looking away with a slight blush.

Luffy eyes moved to the balcony. He walks toward it and slides the door open. He can feel a cool breeze, grace his skin. He walked onto it and hears the waves. The sound of them his calming him.

"This would be the best feature of this apartment" Nami spoke, startling Luffy.

Nami laid against the wall, behind Luffy looking up to the night sky. She can see the stars shining brightly. Before she knew it, her anger left her. A small smile appears on her face.

"Tell me Luffy….where's.." Nami said softly, still looking up at the sky. "Yusei?"

Luffy eyes widen a bit and stares at the ocean. The wind starts getting stronger. He starts tensing up, not sure what to say since even trying to remember is hurting his head.

"I had a feeling…" Nami said, clenching her hands looking at him. "You wouldn't lie if he weren't involved"

"L-lying.." Luffy said nervously turning around with a grin. "I haven't-"

Luffy's grin disappeared after seeing Nami's expression. It was serious and her eyes looked right through him. He couldn't avoid them. He shifts his eyes to the ground causing his hat to shadow his eyes.

"Here I thought...he would have changed since you were with him for all these months…" Nami said looking back to the sky. "I don't like him but...I wouldn't say he's a bad person...just-"

"He's..a good friend" Luffy spoke softly which surprised Nami. "and yet...I feel like he will someday turn on me.."

"So..why-" Nami said until she sees his eyes.

"He keeps promises...and because of that.." Luffy said turning to the sea. "I would risk my life for him"

"You've changed.." Nami states with a smile. "Your not so much an idiot anymore"  
"Shishi..maybe not.." Luffy said with a nod and his smile making Nami blush but it soon goes away. "I have to be now"

"Why...does this have to do with you being kidnapped?" Nami asked hoping for an answer this time.

"...shishi..sorry Nami but...I might sleep outside for tonight" Luffy said, hoping onto the railing.

"Wait Luffy!.." Nami said rushing to the railing and grabbed his ankle. "Why can't you tell me..aren't we friends...or was it a lie when you yelled it after defeating Arlong"

"No!.." Luffy answers. "It's because we're friends and-..that your here, I can't tell you...things are complicated but..I promise you when it's over.."

Luffy turns his waist and places his hat on her head. He gives his signature grin.

"I'm going to show you...what fun looks like" Luffy said jumping off the balcony. "Don't forget to fix my hat!"

Nami is awed what he said. She looks over the railing and sees Luffy walking toward the ocean. It would seem, Luffy made one mistake. Nami isn't the type of girl who sits around waiting for some guy to pick her off her feet.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami yells out with a faint blush.

However, it did make her feel warm inside.

OOO

The next day, Nami sits in class with Robin next to her. She told her everything that happened last night.

"Oh..sounds quite familiar" Robin said with a soft chuckle.

"It does?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew a girl who was in the same situation...she had to hide her true feelings and keep what was happening to her a secret for the sake of her friends" Robin answers with a smile.

"Hey thats.." Nami said, looking at her desk with a slight frown. "So you think Luffy's secret would endanger us"  
"Maybe…if Luffy didn't tell you then it must be serious" Robin exclaims.

"I can't just not do anything...Luffy did everything in his power-" Nami tells her.

"Don't forget us" Robin said with a smile.

"How can I forget...everyone helped me" Nami said with a smile.

"Ya but...Yusei was the one who created the plan…" Robin states.

"I know...but...he also was the one who didn't let me say goodbye to Luffy" Nami said with an angry expression.

"Well...we shouldn't force Luffy to tell us the secret...if he didn't tell us...its for a good reason" Robin said.

"Ya I know.." Nami said with a sigh and looks around the class, noticing some people not present. "Hey..where's the guys?"

"I know Sanji and Zoro went to the principal office for peeping on girls" Robin responds.

"Did they get expelled already.." Nami said not surprised.

"Not sure...as for Usopp...a mystery" Robin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Great...but where's Kira then and Vivi"?" Nami asked. "Its out of the ordinary for them to miss a class"

"Hmm...your right but...who knows" Robin states.

"Jeez" Nami said feeling the stress.

"Do you want to know where Luffy is?" Robin states with a slight smirk.

"I forgot...which class is he in?" Nami asked her friend.

OOO

"Ow!..watch it!" Luffy shouts, surrounded by a group of female students.

"What this-!" one girl poked the cheek with his scar.

"Don't touch it!" Luffy screams annoyed.

"It stretches-!" another girl stretches his cheek.  
"Knock it off!" Luffy said irritated.

"Wonder if 'it' stretches too" One girl said with a smirk looking in between his legs with a few other girls.

"Oi oi...don't you dare!" Luffy shouts hiding his private part.

"SILENCE!" Kikyo shouts. "I know you girls are new and surprised to see a male student in this class but that does not give you the right to act immaturely"

The girls frowned and sits back down on their seats. Luffy sighs with relief but gets a glare from Kikyo.

"And you boy...better watch it" Kikyo said with a scary expression. "Don't think you have a harem"

"A-ah..ha..ha" Luffy laughs nervously, scratching his head.

"Jeez..why did the principle let a boy enter this class full of girls" Kikyo said annoyed turning to the chalkboard.

Luffy gulps shaking a little in his seat. He was surprised that he was in this class. He felt out of place and what's worse, he doesn't have any friends here. It's going to be a tough year for him. He sighs and looks at the board, with an uncaring expression.

OOO

"WHAT!?" Nami yells in shock.

"It was quite surprising" Robin giggles at her reaction.

"Surprising is an understatement...its every mans dream to be surrounded by girls…" Nami said, feeling jealous.

"I don't think every man...you should know, Luffy isn't that type" Robin said, reassuring her.

"I-i know that" Nami stutters with a blush.

"But..it would make a certain man jealous" Robin said thinking about their mutual friend.

"On today's lesson...we're going to be talking about the limitations the devil users have" the teacher spoke. "Everyone is different so it can depend on their physic, mind or...will"

"So they can get drained" Nami said, paying attention.

"They may be enhanced but they are still human" Robin states.

"There is also different types of devil users...one of you may fit one of these types" the teacher said. "Logia is the type where you are able to control, become and create what your ability is"

"Oh..so like Ace" Robin said to herself.  
"Would Luffy be considered a logia type since he's a rubber man" Nami said curious.

"No..he can't control rubber...from what he seen is more like, he can manipulate his rubber body" Robin exclaims.

"Next is paramecia..it can affect their body, manipulate the environment or produce substances"

"That sounds more like Luffy" Robin said with a nod.

"I haven't tried to stretch him yet..haven't I" Nami said softly.

"Oh" Robin said with a smirk, leaning towards her.

"S-shut it" Nami said with a blush.

"Lastly is the zoan...being able to transform into another species and form"

"Don't think we met any zoan types" Robin said curious to meet one.

"Wouldn't Arlong be one?" Nami asked.

"Well he was human but after taking the smile drug...he did turn into a shark man" Robin states.

"Awghh..when will this class be over" Nami said, laying her head on the desk.

"In 30 minutes" Robin replies with a smile.

Nami sighs and turns her attention back to the teacher.

OOO

Lunch begins. Nami and Robin were making their way to the Luffy's class. They notice every student were reading the schools newspaper.

"When did the newspaper get so popular?" Nami asked, noticing how the students were interested in what their reading.

"Of course they are.." said a male voice behind the two, spooking them.

They turned around but no one was there. They turn back and flinched after seeing a green mohawk in front of their faces.

"Seems like you two are new...let me introduce myself!" he said with confidence. "Bartolomeo...the president of the newspaper club...the person who finds the news and delivers the news!" he tells with excitement in his expression. "here...I'll give you two personally this week's biggest news"

The two were given the news paper by him and opened to the first page. Their eyes widen seeing the picture on it.

"The student council president lover!?" Nami said with shock in her tone.

"Wow...good quality picture" Robin said in kind tone.

"Thank you.." Bartolomeo said feeling proud.

"W-why...this is fake news!" Nami said with a pissed expression. "Luffy was unconscious the whole time and never met Reiju before"

"OH!...so the guy in the picture is named Luffy" Bartolomeo said with interest.

"What kind of reporter wouldn't research the name the person being..k-kissed!" Nami said raising her voice with a blush.

"Don't mind that...so where is this Luffy" Bartolomeo asked with sparkles in his eyes. "I want to interview the one who took the presidents first kiss"

After he said that, multiple female voices are heard in the distance coming closer. The three turn their heads at that direction. A familiar laugh can be heard.

"Shishi...t-thanks for showing me to my friends class!" Luffy said waving back to the group of girls who were giggling and waving back.

When Luffy turns around, he spots Nami and Robin. He's glad that he found them but by the way Nami is looking at him along with her hand clenched. He didn't think it wasn't a good idea to find them. He gives a nervous smile, slowing his pace.

"H-hey-" Luffy said until Bartolomeo comes rushing in front of him.

"So your Luffy..its glad to finally meet you" Bartolomeo said shaking his hand virgosuoly.

"W-who a-are...y-you?" Luffy said while his body shaked.

"Bartolomeo the president of the newspaper club" he said with a grin. "Can I get an interview with-"

"Nope!..." Nami said snatching Luffy by the arm. "He has business with us…"  
"I do-?" Luffy said until he saw Nami's creepy smile and shivers then nods his head to Bartolomeo.

Robin giggles and follows Nami and Luffy. Bartolomeo stands there surprised and curious. He smells a possible story.

OOO

"WHAT!?" Luffy shouts seeing the image in the newspaper. "When did this happen!?"

"When you were found unconscious at the playgrounds" Robin answers Luffy.

The three were sitting at the outdoor lunch area.

"Seems like a false rumor is being spread around that you two are a couple" Nami said not liking that idea.

"How do I get rid of this?" Luffy asked.

"Too late now...everyone in the school knows but maybe if Reiju denies it...this will all disappear" Robin suggest.

"Alright then...let's find her" Nami said standing up.

Luffy eyes widen and tilts his body. He notice familiar faces walking up to them.

"Look!...its Zoro and Sanji!" Luffy said in a good tone.

"Uh?.." Nami said turning her head."What's wrong with them?"

Sanji and Zoro were walking with their hair shadowing their eyes. Each step, they wobble. Once they reach the table, they took a seat and laid their heads down on it, having their faces turned. They both looked pale and lifeless. Luffy stares at the two and pokes their head.

"Sanji, Zoro...are you dead?" Luffy asked.

"...dead.." Sanji spoke. "More like..the undead"

"Undead?" Nami said confused.

"It was so creepy...can't count how many times.." Zoro said with a gulp. "I hit the floor"

"mwhhh...I will never stare at another woman again if I have to face it.." Sanji states, raising his head.

"I will never get lost" Zoro said raising his head.

"We both promise!" the two said in sync, linking their arms together.

Nami, Robin and Luffy stare at Zoro and Sanji wondering, what made them do this. It was a few seconds after their moment that they notice Luffy.

"LUFFY!?" they both shout.

"Yo" Luffy said waving his two fingers together.

"When did you get here!?" Sanji asked surprised he didn't notice him sooner.

"Yesterday" Luffy answered plainly.

"Uh..so your done your training then" Zoro said with a slight smirk.

"Hmmm..too soon to say" Luffy said with a shrug.

"Why not spar with me...I've been waiting to face you and Yusei…" Zoro exclaims.

"Oh" Luffy said with a grin appearing on his face.

"Are you serious Zoro...you do know-" Nami said not expecting this from Zoro.

"After that fight..I was inspired to sharpen my skills...at first, it was a hobby to past the time..but..I started get into it" Zoro tells him. "Almost everyday I kept training and coming up with different ways to use my swords...so I can face you and Yusei"

"Hmm...looking at you a little better" Robin spoke to Zoro. "you do seem built more than a few months ago"

"Hm.." Zoro replies with a slight blush and coughs. "And after hearing about what this school is all about...excites me more…"

"The tournament of gold" Luffy said softly.

"It isn't just him" Sanji said with a smirk. "I never want to be powerless again and let my friends get endanger that easily...so I trained from time to time…"

"Oh!.." Nami said slapping her hands together. "If that's the case...why not you guys make the team for the gold tournament...so we can get the prize!"

Nami's eyes were shining with gold coins in them. Luffy crossed his arms.

"No" Luffy said in a serious tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallways**

Nami was surprised to get that answer from Luffy along with Zoro and Sanji but Robin didn't look surprised instead she looked deep in thought.

"Uh?...what do you mean no?" Sanji asked curious.

"No as in no" Luffy answers nodding.

"That isn't an answer!" Sanji said shaking him.

Their attention turns after Sanji notice Vivi walking over to them. She looked worn out and dirty. She was like a zombie walking over to them. She took a seat and her head fell on the table. Everyone looked at each other then at Vivi.

"Vivi.." Nami said tapping her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Vivi mumbles but no one was able to hear what she is trying to say. Nami felt like she was having deja vu. It was similar to when Zoro and Sanji came to them looking like they seen a ghost. In this case, Vivi looked like she been through hell and back.

"ahh...Hello my good friends!" Usopp said with a big grin walking over to them holding a long green staff.

"Usopp!" Luffy shouts happy to see him.

"Oh..Luffy your here" Usopp said breaking out of character but shakes his head and puts on a confident expression again. "Hehe...well glad to see you again comrade"  
"Heh uh..Usopp what has gotten into you?" Nami said confused why he is acting so big. "And what is wrong with Vivi?"

"We've seen the light!" Usopp shouts starling them. "Me and Vivi went on a mini adventure to the mechanical room...and what we found there was…."

The sudden pause made everyone eager to know more. Usopp gave a grin liking their expressions.

"A key to victory! For the tournaments!" Usopp said putting his green bow staff in front of him.

"You think a stick will help you?" Sanji states seeing nothing more than a useless tool.

"Not an ordinary stick since this isn't made out of wood.." Usopp replies, banging the ground with it. "It's stronger and durable..however, it's not fully complete"

"What else can you do to that?" Zoro ask, crossing his arms.

"You will see..you will all see!" Usopp said, raising his fist.

"Hehe...so why show your new..'toy' now when its not even finish" Robin chuckles.

"Well.." Usopp said rubbing the back of his head. "Vivi didn't look to good-"

"Spent the whole day...the whole day" Vivi said muttering, soon raising her head. "Didn't get enough sleep...it was so loud and smelly"

"Wait..you didn't go back to your apartment?" Nami said shocked.

"No.." Vivi said with bags under her eyes.

"You look awful...let's bring you to the infirmary so you can rest" Nami said getting up.

"Let me come too!" Luffy shouts, standing right up.

"oh..Luffy.." Vivi said blinking a few times, not noticing he was here. "Your here"

"Ya..he came yesterday" Nami said walking over to Vivi. "Luffy...if your coming...lets help Vivi walk to the infirmary"

Luffy nods, and takes Vivi's arm over his neck and Nami does the same with her other arm. The three begins to walk back inside the building.

"Usopp...what exactly did you guys do in the mechanical room?" Sanji asked a little angry.

"Well...we were talking to the mechanic he was telling us a bunch of cool things" Usopp answers.

"Whos the mechanic?" Zoro asked.

"His name is...Franky, and he's big...and he has no stomach!" Usopp said dramatically.

OOO

Nami and Luffy were taking Vivi to the infirmary. During the walk, Nami couldn't help thinking why Luffy wanted to join. She was fine doing it herself but as for him. He reacted quite quickly. She sees the room and enters it.

Once they entered, they heard something rattling. When they turn their heads, to where the noise came from, there was a plastic bowl on the ground. Nami was freaked a bit but Luffy didn't look affected.

"Again no nurse" Nami spoke, not remembering seeing one when Luffy was brought here and looks at the bed he laid on before. "Lets rest her there"

Luffy nods and lifted Vivi off the ground. This surprised Nami and saw Luffy carrying Vivi in his arms like it was nothing. Nami blushed a little and looked away. She felt another sting in her chest but notice something about Vivi. She was asleep. She was too deep in thought to notice but Luffy did. He laid Vivi down gently. A cough is heard at the entrance. Nami turned her head and sees an older lady.

"Why are you two here?" she asked with an angry expression.

"O-oh..well..my friend didn't catch enough sleep and fainted..we thought she could stay her for awhile" Nami answers nervously.

"Oh.." the old lady said and shifts her eyes to Luffy was looking at the other bed. "Well, it's fine for her to stay..but only her"

"Thank you very much.." Nami said relieved. "So does that mean your the nurse?"

"Doctor..Kureha" she answers her, moving to her desk.

"So do you work here alone?" Nami asked.

"No, i have someone helping me" she replies looking through the papers on her desk.

The cabinet door was slightly open and in the view of the second bed that was empty. Luffy was staring at it until he looks over his shoulder to the cabinet. He stared at it with one eye before returning to the bed.

"So what's my new patients name?" Kureha asked.

"Vivi" Nami answered.

Kureha begins writing her name in a sheet.

"And what about the boy's name?" she asked surprising her.

"O-oh.." Nami said looking over to Luffy. "His name is Luffy..but he isn't hurt at all"

"Really...since he's been staring at that empty bed for awhile now" Kureha states, thinking he might have brain damage.

Nami didn't know how to reply to that. Though, she didn't know why he was staring at it too. The only person she can think of who was in that bed before which was the cosplayer. Which reminds her, he was with Luffy before. What could their connection be. She didn't think Luffy will tell her if it's part of the secret he's hiding.

"I remember seeing a patient on that bed yesterday...do you know who he was?" Nami asked Kureha which made Luffy tilt his ear toward them.

"Hmm.." Kureha said leaning back on her chair, crossing her arms. "He was a strange one goes by the name...Bon Clay, he had serious injuries and poison in his system..we were able to cure him but he was sent to the hospital to rest…"

"He was in that kind of bad condition" Nami said softly, wondering what mess did Luffy got himself into.

"Though he wasn't the worst patient that came here" Kuraha said to her.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"This school isn't normal and you might guessed...students- young teens with powers that shouldn't even exist..some are worse than others...if you put them all in one place...there is always that one that tries to rule them all" Kureha said with a frown. "Many fights occur here because one student says his or her power is greater than the rest...thats where you get yourself in trouble...if someone were to say that...your life here will not be the same"

Nami felt chills. She was normal with no powers whatsoever along with the rest of her friends. They already feel out of place in the school. Fearing it is another thing but from the people they have met, they were friendly. Though, she knows quite well how powerful and scary someone with powers can be.

"You two should leave now..I'll take care of your friend" Kureha tells them.

"Ok...thank you" Nami said polity walking out the door.

Luffy does the same but shifts her eyes at Kureha who was looking back at him. He gives a slight nod.

"Thanks" he said quietly to her, leaving the room.

The room became dead quiet. Kureha softly chuckle and smiles. She hears the cabinet door open. She looks over the table.

"Chopper...watch over our new patient" she asked him

Chopper simply nods and looks over at Vivi. He was small and looks like a reindeer with a big red top hat.

OOO

Nami was walking on the bridge with windows on either side. She looked up at the clouds that was forming in the sky. " _It's going to rain"_ she thought. Luffy had his hands in his pockets. She hears a splash in the distance. There was a huge spill on the floor and the janitor can be seen cleaning it with his mop. There was a wet floor sign. She walk carefully around the spill trying not to slip.

However, good luck wasn't on her side. She begins losing balance and falls back but was surprised that she stopped. It was quick, Luffy caught her. Nami blushes a little and balances her self.

"Thanks.." she said softly beginning to walk again.

"Your welcome" Luffy replies following behind her.

The two enters the next building. It was a quiet walk. It felt weird to Nami since, usually Luffy talks more than this. It's mystery to her how he turn out like this. She sighs and bumps into Luffy's arm that was stretched in front of her.

"Uh? Luffy?" Nami asked tilting her head.

"ahh..Nami let's go another way" Luffy tells her giving her a smile.

"Why?" Nami asked seeing nothing wrong with this hallway.

She looks ahead and notice the lockers on the sides of both walls, and a staircase at the end of it. It was quiet and empty. Looks like a normal hallway to her but to Luffy there something wrong. What can he see that she can't.

"Hmm.." Luffy said not able to answer and shifts his eyes left to right.

"I think your training with Yusei made you paranoid" Nami said with a chuckle and moves his arm away from her.

She starts walking further in the hallway.

"Nami wait…" Luffy said taking her hand, stopping her from her tracks.

"H-hi" Nami said flinched from the sudden grab.

Her eyes widen more seeing him in the same spot like before. She gulps seeing his arm stretch. She gets pulled right to him which got her off guard. She stopped by placing her hand against his chest. The two were inches away. They're eyes made contact with each other. Nami didn't know where to look. Her heart was pounding so much. Her mouth was slightly open.

"Lu-" she said until she heard someone from behind.

"Hmph...you shouldn't be doing that here" said a student wearing a white hat with spots on it.

Nami's face turned bright red. She pushed Luffy away and look at the stranger. She was flustered.

"I-its not what you think!" Nami said nervously.

She looks at the student and notice him holding a longsword in its sheath. He had a tough and fearful expression. Luffy went a little bit further in front of Nami.

"...we're going to leave now" Luffy said in a serious tone.

It sent shivers down Nami. she remembers the first time Luffy was this serious. It was when he was fighting Arlong. This must be a similar situation and probably what Luffy is trying to hide. Nami clenched her hands trying not to talk anymore. She might make it worse if she does.

"Ohoh..why ruin the moment for them...Law" another voice echo through the hallway.

On the left side, another student came out. Nami didn't know there was another hallway since it was blocked by the lockers. He was older wearing a hat made for the winter. He had a strange tattoo on his right eye. He looks at Luffy and Nami with a smile.

"You two should enjoy each other" he said in a kind tone.

"We were doing nothing!" Nami shouts, releasing the hidden anger within her.

The student chuckles at her reaction. He stops and takes note of Luffy's reaction. He hadn't cracked a smile once.

"Law...lets go" he tells him walking to the doors.

"..hey wait a minute?" Nami spoke, surprising Luffy. "Who are you two?"

"I'm a third year..most people call me Corazon..and this here" he said looking over to Law. "is Law from second year...though he isn't much of a talker"

"oh...I'm Nami and this is Luffy" Nami replies.

"My..your friendly" Corazon said with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you..Law lets go"

Law listens and follows him through the door.

"They seem nice.." Nami states with a nervous chuckle.

Luffy sighs and shakes his head. He starts walking to the hallway next to them. Nami felt a stung seeing that reaction from him. She clenched her fist.

"Hey!..whats with the head shake!" Nami shouts in anger.

OOO

Corazon and Law were walking down the stairs silently. Corazon had a smile on his face while Law was serious.

"Was that him?" Corazon spoke.

"Ya" Law said simply.

"I want you to keep this encounter from Joker" Corazon said calmly.

"Why?" Law said shifting his eyes to him.

"The girl he was with doesn't seem to know much...and by the look of Luffy, I fear it might cause a lot more trouble than it already is" Corazon exclaims.

"Are you sure?" Law asked.

"Yes...I know a fighter when I see one.." Corazon said with a slight smirk. "If he was able to escape that...it shows that, he won't be easily..controlled"  
"We still are looking for the other who escaped...but no one seen him" Law states.

"I thought he died...no one would be able to survive against that poison" Corazon said looking at a red door.

"So why was only one body found instead of two" Law said turning to him.

"That is a tricky question...let me get back to you on that" he smirks and opening the door.

A red room is revealed. There was a long red carpet leading to an alter. There were people in the room. Some were sitting in the couch and others were playing pool at one side, while the other side were dancing. Many laughs can be heard and chatter. Law and Corazon begin passing by the students to another door at the back.

They enter through it. Within this small room, Doffy can be seen sitting on a couch by himself. There was a coffee table in front of him. Two other couches were on either side of the table. There was other students in the room and all were wearing pink wristbands. On the left couch, there was Vergo wearing his glasses, Baby 5 with her maid outfit. The other couch was Monet and Pica who wears a helmet.

"So you came back already?" Monet asked with a smile.

"Yup...it wasn't anyone we should be worried about...just some students who got lost" Corazon said with a smile.

"Oh really.." Doffy said with a wide grin.

Doffy was sitting, hunching forward a little. His hands were hanging like they were lifeless. He was looking at a chess board on the coffee table. There was more black pieces than white.

"The tournament is about to start" Doffy spoke and moves his black piece. "Law, Pica..you two will be joining me to the opening match"

"Oh, so you found out who's going to participate?" Monet asked crossing her legs.

"Yes I have...except who I am facing" Doffy said intertwining his hands together. "There will be a ballet to decide who will face me...it will be decided by the student body...and the options are...the rest of the student council members"  
"Oh, how interesting.." Monet said licking her lips.

"A perfect chance to show your superiority" Baby 5 spoke.

"Perfect but..I won't reach my goal" Doffy replies. "In order to rule...I must have followers and to gain followers...trust needs to be formed and once that is achieved...the final phase will happen"

Corazon walks toward the couch in the corner of the room with a slight frown on his face.

OOO

Luffy and Nami found themselves on the rooftop of the school. The two were looking at the ocean in the distance. Nami had a irritated expression. It didn't seem like Luffy liked that she talked to Corazon and Law. If he only told her why, she would know better. She sighs feeling stressed out.

"Hows my hat?" Luffy asked not looking at her.

"Hmm..fine" Nami said plainly, looking away. "I've finished fixing it last night"

"You did!" Luffy said turning his head to her with sparkles in his eyes.

"Wow, talk about change of mood.." Nami said giggling. "hmm..Can you answer me one thing Luffy?"

"Hm?" Luffy replies not sure how to respond.

"Whatever you're hiding….From one to ten...how dangerous is it?" Nami asked, with a slight worried expression.

Luffy hesitates to answer, since he wasn't sure himself. Though, if he were to guess.

OOO

Doffy's phone rings in the room. Everyone stays silent while he answers it. A deep tone voice can be heard.

" **How's the production for the drug?"**

"Everything is going fine...no issue...matter of fact" Doffy said standing up and walking behind the couch he was sitting on. "Your first batch is ready"

Doffy pressed a hidden button, causing a screen to appear. An image appears within it. The colour was dark. The image shows metal bar cages can be seen. In the middle of the cages, there was a circular platform and above it was a wide cylinder container with turquoise liquid.

"Two of our facilities were destroyed...smile corp and the one on no mans land..but good thing we have one more" Doffy said with a wide grin.

" **Good, I thought you stopped-"**

"I would never...since, I have the best customer...Kaido" Doffy said and notice the liquid glow brightly. "You will get the drug"

" **Don't disappointment...Joker"**

OOO

"Maybe...a 8" Luffy answers unsure of himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Invitation**

It was 6 in the morning. Nami was awake and jogging in her sweats. She had a white top and grey shorts on. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail along with a white baseball cap on. It wasn't too bright outside. The sun was slowly rising. Ever since arriving to Raftel, she hasn't been jogging. Her mind was filled with Luffy to really focus on herself. So, she decided to wake up early and do an hour of jogging.

She was glad that she followed through since, she was walking on a wooden path with the ocean a few minutes away. Being able to run in the beach was so much better than running through a neighborhood. It was also empty. She slows her pace until she was walking. She turns her head to the horizon. What she thought would help her clear her mind from him was not completely working. Last night was another night that Luffy jumped out of her balcony and head off to who knows where to sleep.

Nami turns her head to the apartment building she is in. Looking up at her balcony, gives her an idea on how far down he jumped. Plus, there was nothing much of anything around for him to go and sleep. She imagined that she would run into Luffy sleeping on the sand but no luck. That brings up a question.

"Where the hell are you Luffy?" She asked to herself.

Her hat covers her eyes and she begins jogging again.

OOO

School begins and Kira was seen walking through the halls. She notice not many people arrived. It wasn't too different from her old high school. She notice the janitor mopping a large portion of the floor. Surprisingly, the hallway to her class is behind him. She sighs and feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around.

"Hi Kira" Nami spoke with a smile with Robin next to her.

"Hi Nami, Robin...you two came early" Kira states surprised.

"When aren't we" Nami said with a giggle. "So where have you been?"

"Exploring" Kira answers.

"Exploring the school?" Robin asked.

"ya…"Kira replies.

"Did you find anything new?" Nami asked curious.

"Hmm...maybe…" Kira said with something on her mind.

"Like what?"

"There was a building separate from this...it looks different and I don't think it was a place for study….a dome shape-" Kira said until getting cut off.

"Our event building" Sabo spoke, entering the conversation. "Where we held most of our events...basically a place for dancing, balls, parties"

"Oh really" Nami said surprised and excited about it.

"And there will be an opening party for the gold tournament there…" Sabo said handing the three a card. "Here's your invite"

On the invitation it said the time and place of the event but there was also content added at the end of the card.

"A poll?..who would you want to see in the battle playground against Doflamingo?" Nami reads not sure who the name was.

"Yes...so you know about the opening match that will get the tournament going….the competitors is actually going to be two members in the student council...one was decided because of last year" Sabo exclaims.

"Which is this Doflamingo student?" Kira said wondered about his name.

"He's quite popular...plus comes from a rich family..who is one of the academy's contributors" Sabo said.

"Uh..why haven't we seen him or heard of him?" Nami asked wondering who this person.

"He doesn't show himself too often around school...usually hangs out in a private area he only owns" Sabo answers her.

"Isn't he special" Nami said crossing her arms.

"Well..he's rank quite high...a powerful guy with a powerful...devil power" Sabo said lowering his eyes.

"May I ask..what his power is?" Robin asked curious and want to added it to her book.

"He is a paramecia type...able to control string basically" Sabo states.

"So do we have to decide which student council member should fight him" Nami said looking down at the invitation.

"Yup...just bring your cards to the event building and you will get in" Sabo said turning away. "Oh and remember...wear something pretty"

"Uh?" Nami said confused.

"Oh...looks like its a banquet too" Robin said turning the invitation around. "Sounds fun"

"So that's what he meant" Nami said a little interested.

Kira was also interested. She never been in a banquet before.

"This calls for a girls day out!" Nami said, slapping her hands together, looking at the two.

"Girls day out?" Kira repeats not sure what Nami is implying.

"Ya..I don't think you brought a dress from home now" Nami said knowingly knew since she didn't have one of her own either. "Plus...it sounds fun...this is something we all need, lets have fun..we should tell Vivi to join and for the boys to buy their suits"  
"It will be an interesting experience" Robin states with a smile. "Probably will get to see unique people too"

"You never know...Yusei might even show" Nami said looking over to Kira.

"Haha..don't think he's that type of guy for this kind of event" Kira said with a chuckle.

"Maybe.." Nami said getting excited. "So let's find everyone and tell them the news"

The two nods to Nami and the three began walking down the other hallway the janitor was not blocking.

OOO

The sunlight hits off the steel blade which was in Zoro's hands. He brought two Katanna's from home. He couldn't live without them. It became a habit for him to train using them by himself. Even more ever since Yusei and Luffy showed them who they truly are. Their abilities scared him and excited him. Just the thought of people like them around the world just makes him shake but not out of fear.

Zoro waited for the day to meet them again and show them, he is capable to reach their level with his sword skills. At the moment, he was standing in a field near the academy building with Usopp and Luffy. He took out his katanna's from a case he brought them in.

"Wado Ichimonji...Sandai Kitetsu…" Zoro calls their names.

"T-they look...dangerous" Usopp states gulping from the site holding onto his green staff which looks like a pebble compared to Zoro's katanas.

While, Luffy was staring at them with interest. He was getting a strange vibe from them. He raises his head to Zoro.

"They look cool!" Luffy said with a cheery tone.

Zoro smiles a bit but then twist the handles of his Katanas. He begins swinging from left in right with speed that impressed Luffy and made Usopp hide behind him thinking that Zoro might slice him in half. Zoro then looks at the corner of his eye at Luffy. In one swift motion, the point of his blade was seconds away from Luffys face who showed no emotion from the sudden action except his air was pushed a little by the force.

"Hmm...you could be" Luffy starts quietly to himself then shaking his head. "You won't be able to beat me…"

Luffy pressed his right index finger against the point of the blade surprising Zoro but notice his finger changing colour. Luffy smirks.

Suddenly, Zoro feels something past him. All his senses started to act up. He fell to one knee and dropped one katana. He used his second one to support himself from falling. His mind was hazzy and he didn't know why. He notice after looking at his hands, he was shaking. " _What is happening to me?"_ Zoro thought and looks at Luffy who was staring at him the whole time. That's when he realized. " _No it can't be...what did he do?"_ He thought wondering if Luffy made him shake.

"Your strong Zoro...but, you should be more careful who you point your sword too" Luffy said in a serious tone and looks up.

Luffy grins at him and stands up. He stretches his arms up and bends backward all the way. Meanwhile, Usopp was sleeping on the ground peacefully.

OOO

In a different part of the academy, Sanji and Vivi were sitting together after exploring the school. They stopped after Sanji received a newspaper. His eyes widen after seeing something traumatizing. Vivi didn't know why since she didn't get the chance to see the newspaper herself.

"Sanji?" Vivi calls. "Sanji.."

Sanji blinks a few times and turns to Vivi. He tilted the newspaper so Vivi could see it. She was shocked once she laid her eyes upon the big image on the front cover.

"Oh my…" Vivi said worried about how Nami was feeling after seeing this kind of picture of Luffy.

"yes...WHY HER OF ALL PEOPLE!?" Sanji shouts in rage.

"Wait what?" Vivi asked confused on his reaction.

Sanji was growling at the picture and squishes it. He doesn't know what to feel at the moment. Anger maybe disgust. He can't think straight. He slides his hand down his face, wishing he didn't see that image.

"Hey what's wrong?" Vivi asked worried about him.

Sanji looks at her and wonders what he should say. Looking back at the now crunched image, it surprised him that she went to this school.

"The girl in the picture...is my step sister Reiju" Sanji tells her.

"Your step sister..I didn't know you had any siblings" Vivi responds.

"Well because most of them were awful...well almost all of them" Sanji said leaning back to the wall. "But I lost connection with them years ago once I moved out….though I am surprised that my sister goes to this school..that must mean-"  
"She is a devil user" Vivi said finishing his sentence.

"Yup...and I want to know" Sanji said crossing his arms. "Why Luffy had his lips on her!"  
"Judging from the picture...it looks like she-" Vivi said until Sanji stood up.

"No, No...someone like her couldn't be attracted to that idiot…" Sanji said nodding satisfied with that answer. "She's too cold hearted and rude"

"Uh.." Vivi replies, thinking he is in denial.

Vivi eyes notice something pink coming from behind Sanji. Though before Vivi could say anything to him, Sanji spoke again.

"Can't let her find me here...or who knows what that witch will do" Sanji said biting his thumb.

"What witch?"

Sanji hears a light tone female voice from behind him. There was a part of him that wanted to greet the woman with the most respect and love but the other half was shouting at him to run. His mix emotions caused him to turn around. His eyes widen and twitch once he noticed who she was.

"hello...Sanji" Reiju said with a big smile with Pudding next to her.

"Rei- Reiju...been awhile" Sanji said smiling back nervously."what brings you here?"

"I was just on my way to the student councils room..why don't you come by" Reiju said beginning to walk past him. "We have much to talk about"

Her last sentence was a whisper that only Sanji heard that made his smile shrink. Pudding past him by too. She was looking at him from the corner of her eye. " _So he's the other brother...heh...the only thing going for him would be his looks"_ Pudding thought and looks straight with a small smirk.

"That's your sister" Vivi said look at Reiju walking away.

"Hmm..ya" Sanji replies softly and starts walking away.

"hey-" Vivi said wondering what made him upset.

"Vivi!"

Vivi turns around, hearing her name being called. She sees Nami, Robin and Kira coming to her.

"Hi" Vivi responds with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Robin asked remembering that she didn't look too great the other day.

"Ya, just needed some rest...thanks for asking" Vivi said in a kind tone.

"Did you get an invitation like this one?" Nami showing her the card.

"Ya, there were students giving them out" Vivi answers."Why?"

"We were thinking on having a girls day out to buy our outfit for the event...we want you to join us?" Nami exclaims with a cheery tone.

"Ya sure...sounds like fun" Vivi states getting excited about this. "When should we go?"

"It would be best if we did it on the weekend" Kira suggested.

"That's a great idea...we have no school or any plans...we can have the whole day for ourselves" Robin said liking the idea.

"Then it's decided but...we need to get the boys to go on their own shopping trip" Nami said.

"So while we are having a girls day out...the boys will have their own" Vivi said with a smile.

"basically...I can message, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp however….for Luffy" Nami said saying Luffy's name a little quiet.

"Aren't you two living together now?" Robin said with a small smirk, raising her eyebrow.

"He comes then just leaves...literally!" Nami said throwing her arms up. "He follows me to the apartment then leaves right after"  
"Thats odd...where does he sleep then?" Kira asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea….he won't tell me either.." Nami said and turning her head from left to right. "I think Luffy is hiding something dangerous he doesn't want us to know"

Nami whispered to the group who became curious about what she said and a little worried. A few seconds after, a group of chatter echos through the hallway. The girls turned their heads to the direction of the chatter and notice a big crowd of students walking down the hallway.

"Whats going on?" Vivi asked.

"Doflamingo" Bartolomeo said with his knees bent to the floor holding onto a camera.

"Eh!" Vivi said startled not noticing he was there. "Where did you come from?"

"Clear the way!" Bartolomeo said raising his voice and went up against the lockers, ignoring Vivi.

The girls did the same though did not know why until they turned their eyes to the hallway again. Many students were against the walls making a path for Doffy who is seen walking down the hall with a big grin on his face. There was two other students next to him. One was Corazon and the other was Law. Doffy had a pink furry coat over his school uniform.

"His name sounds like flamingo" Robin said trying to make a joke but she didn't giggle. Doffy's expression was no joking matter even though his outfit screams it.

"It's Corazon and Law" Nami said remembering them from yesterday.

That memory also came with Luffy's impression on them. She notice the three coming closer to them. Her fingers were shaking a little when they passed. She looks at the corner of her eye to Doffy who was looking back through his glasses. The hallway return back to normal with students filling it.

"Wow.." Vivi said breathing in. "that was...new"

"Something is off with that guy" Kira states feeling her heart pulse quickly.

"And he's the guy who will be fighting at the opening match" Robin said remembering it.

"With Ace" Bartolomeo said looking through his camera.

"With Ace?...how come you say that...I don't think everyone voted yet?" Nami asked him.

"He's a fan favorite for everyone in this school...they all cheer for him and like him...he is also a good fighter to watch...it would be a shock if he isn't picked to fight him" Bartolomeo answers, raising his camera to Nami.

"You know an awful lot..Bart...care to share some information with me?" Robin asked kindly.

"My sources aren't for sale... sorry" Bartolomeo said with a grin and snaps their photo.

"Hey!...you don't have permission to take our picture!" Nami tells him.

"Its just to archive" Bartolomeo said not caring about what she said. "I take everyones picture who goes to this school"

"Everyone.." Kira repeats to herself. "Can I see?"  
"What?" Bartolomeo asked tilting his head.

"I want to look through your pictures" Kira said and reaches for the camera but Bartolomeo reacts quicker and brings it against his chest.

"Uhm...if you wish to see them...purchase the year book" Bartolomeo states walking away a little freaked out by her.

"Ugh.." Kira said exhaling.

"Kira…" Nami said rubbing her back. "Come on"

"Hm?" Kira said turning to her.

"We will find him sooner or later" Nami whispers to her with a wink.

Kira blushed surprised that Nami understood what she was planning to do. She shakes her head and starts walking quicker in front of them.

"A-alright let's get a move on then" Kira said. "Class won't wait for us..so we need to pick up the pace!"

The three girls giggled at her reaction and starts following her.

OOO

Nearing the end of the day, Luffy jumped off Nami's Balcony again and lands on the sand. Nami came out and looks down at him.

"Hey!...Don't forget what you and the guys are doing this weekend!" Nami shouts at him.

"Ya ya" Luffy said looking back at her, pressing the top of his straw hat Nami fixed.

At first, when Nami told him about the event, he wasn't all for it until she used the you owe me card. For fixing his hat, he needed to buy a suit with the guys. He sighs and starts walking away while Nami watches him leave.

However, there is another reason. Luffy takes a look at the card in his hand while he walks. The name on it brought a memory into his mind. He can hear cries and fire burning. He shakes his head and looks forward.

It has been an hour of walking and Luffy finally stopped. He was still on the beach but on a different part of it. He was looking at an oddly shaped cavern looking like a distorted skull connected to the land. One of its eyes lit up. Luffy starts walking to the mouth of the skull.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Day Out**

The weekend has arrived. Nami was getting dressed for the day out with the girls. She had the balcony door open, allowing a cool breeze to enter her apartment. She tends to leave it open just in case Luffy returns. Though, he hasn't yet so she trust that no random stranger will come in. Even if that happens, there is hardly anything worth stealing.

Nami grabs her purse and heads out the door. She walks downstairs and sees Robin, Vivi and Kira waiting for her.

"Sorry if i made you guys wait too long" Nami said reaching them.

"Its fine, so do you have any place in mind that we should go first?" Kira asked.

"Well, maybe.." Nami states. "There is a store i saw that had amazing dresses...but I think the prices are high"

"Hmm..why not we take a look then" Robin said walking out the entrance doors.

The rest followed behind. The sun was shining brightly making it a great day to explore the city. Since they haven't completely yet until now. The more they walked, the more things they began to notice. There was all kinds of stores they passed. Stores for shoes, jewelry and house items.

"This island looked small when I first saw it" Nami states.

"Well you were on the plane...almost everything will look small from that height" Vivi responds.

"The weather is nice here" Kira states stretching her arms out. "The sun is good for my skin"  
"Maybe too good...so hot" Nami said sighing, waving her hand like a fan. "I feel like just wearing a bikini"  
"Well you could" Robin said with a small smirk. "If you don't mind every guy seeing"

"A-ahah..nevermind" Nami said crossing her arms against her chest with a light blush. "I see the store!"

The store was called, 'Dresses for all'. In the windows, there was many kinds from dresses that looked like they were from a different time in the past to the dresses that is more wild and shows a little more skin. The girls were mesmerized with the options. It wasn't until Kira's eyes landed on the price tag.

"O-over priced to my liking" Kira said shaking.

The store doors opened. Two people came out. It was Hina and Marguerite who were holding three bags in each arm.

"Well i think that's enough for today" Hina spoke. "These should be enough"

"Yes Miss Hina...but I think we bought a little too much" Marguerite responds.

"Nothing is too much for my girls..now come on" Hina said walking away. "Lets hurry back and delivery their gifts"

"Right" Marguerite said nodding and follows her.

"How much do you think they spent?" Vivi asked eyeing the bags.

"More than we can all put together" Kira answers.

"That was one of the student council members" Robin said seeing Hina for the first time.

"How do you know that?" Nami asked.

"My research...her devil power is quite interesting...being able to bind someone by swiping her limbs through them" Robin states.

"How does that even work" Kira said confused.

"There are many weird devil powers that also boggles my mind" Robin said with a smile.

"I guess she is also going to be at the ball" Nami said.

"Yup...I guess we are going to see all kinds of people we haven't met yet at the ball" Vivi states.

"If that's the case" Nami said softly. "Let's find the best dresses to show everyone up!"

"What!?...are you willing to pay so much-" Vivi said in shocked.

"No, you crazy…" Nami said shaking her head. "Lets bargain"

Nami's eyes sparkle three girls weren't sure what was going through her mind once she said that but were afraid that they were going to spend the whole day searching for dresses.

OOO

While the girls were on their little trip, the boys were already on the move. They were walking in a different part of the city than the girls.

"I still don't know why we have to buy new clothing" Luffy said with his arms crossed. "Why can't i wear the clothes I have on!"

"Because….it's not elegant!" Sanji answers in a serious tone. "For this kind of event...the guy must look good to impress the ladies"  
"...and if you don't want too" Usopp spoke, not wanting to go to this event.

"Don't be stupid" Sanji replies. "Imagine….the girls wearing all kinds of dresses"

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts and a pink mist surrounded his head. He slowly dances around them, with his mind fogged by many girls wearing wonderful dresses.

"Calm the hell down...you probably will get a nose bleed and pass out" Zoro said annoyed by Sanji's movements.

"Heh.." Sanji said glaring at Zoro. "I will not...you should worry about getting there"  
"Tch...what does that suppose to mean" Zoro said glaring back.

"Shishishi...you guys are funny" Luffy said chuckling but stops after seeing something colourful at the corner of his eye.

He turns his head and notice three girls entering an odd looking building with no windows. Sanji also notice this and sped to Luffy's side.

"Where are those beauties going" Sanji asked interested. "I think we should follow them just in case they get into trouble"

"Woah..woah...hang on, are you crazy….their random girls, we should just keep going on our way" Usopp tells Sanji.

"No, there are from our school" Sanji tells him.

Luffy's ear twitched after hearing that.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"because...I know their bodies" Sanji said with a mischievous chuckle. "From their hair colour and facial features to their sizes"  
"Perv" Zoro said in an uncaring tone.

"OI!" Sanji shouts with a light blush.

"Lets follow them" Luffy spoke beginning to walk over where the girls were going.

"Really Luffy!?" Usopp asked.

"Ya really?" Sanji asked the same thing, confused.

"Well like you said Sanji...you never know what trouble they might get themselves into" Luffy responds and continues to walk.

The three stood, surprised at his answer. They begin to get a strange feeling. Watching Luffy walk, makes them think there is something more to this. Just the idea gave Zoro a smile and starts to follow him. Usopp was shaking nervous but sees Sanji also follow. He didn't want to stand here alone so Usopp did the same.

OOO

The group entered the place and notice stairs going downwards. There was little light coming from the cracks in the ceiling. Usopp gulps seeing how scary the place was. Luffy takes the first step then the second. He kept on looking straight down, trying to see what is within the darkness. The more he goes, the more stairs he kept on seeing. The light above was slowly fading.

"Why would anyone come down here?" Zoro asked.

"W-we should leave" Usopp said standing behind Sanji.

"My senses tell me the girls are in trouble" Sanji spoke.

"You don't have that sense!"Usopp shouts at him.

"Look at that...something bright is at the end" Zoro states.

"Wait..that sound" Sanji said focusing on the light sound of water splashing. "Water?"

Luffy reaches the bottom. He looks down and sees sand. He walks further into the light. His eyes adjusted to the new scenery. It was the beach. There was people resting in the sand and dancing to the music playing.

"What the…" Zoro said surprised about this.

"Bikinis" Sanji said softly with some blood seeping out from his nose.

Sanji's eyes were targeting every girl in their bikinis. He was shaking with joy wanting to talk with every single one of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" a blond haired girl asked.

"Came to see you my lovely" Sanji said, getting on one knee and grabbing her hand.

"Heh.." she replies pulling her hand away with a disgusted expression seeing blood over his lip. "Right...so you guys weren't invited?"  
"No" Usopp answers.

"I see…" she said looking at the four.

"Valentine what's the matter" another girl said walking over.

"Ishilly...we have some trespassers" Valentine responds to her.

"Oh really.." she said with a surprised expression. "I thought this was secret to the public"

"Well….it isn't anymore" Valentine said placing her hand on her hips. "What should we do?"  
"Hmm" Ishelly replies.

While the girls were talking, Luffy's eyes were moving until stopping at a cavern. He starts walking over to it until getting stopped by Valentines arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Valentine asked Luffy raising an eyebrow. "If you weren't invited...you can't enter"  
"What exactly is this...party?" Usopp asked.

"Well….you can say it's a bit of a pre-party before the event...and everyone here is part of team Hordy Jones" Valentine said showing the silver armband. "This proves it"

"Oh...and who is he?" Usopp asked.

"..really..he is one of the student council members" she answers.

"Well then...let's get out of here before-" Usopp said moving his head to where the three were standing. "What!...where did they"

Usopp raises his head and saw Sanji going to every girl in the beach while Zoro was entering the cavern. Valentine notice this too and the fact that Luffy wasn't standing in front of her arm.

"How did he.." Valentine said turning to Ishelly. "Warn Hordy that we have intruders"

"Right" she said nodding.

"H-hold on.." Usopp said getting touched by Valentine, soon hitting the ground.

"You stay here while we get your friends" she said glaring at him.

"Uh...s-so heavy" Usopp said trying to push himself off the ground.

OOO

"You know...you didn't have to follow me" Luffy spoke within the cavern.

"If i didn't..I was going to miss out on the action" Zoro replies walking behind.

"Hmm...and how do you know if there is?" Luffy asked.

"Because...you aren't Sanji" Zoro said. "You would only follow those girls if there was some kind of danger"

The sound of a small rock sliding down the rocky wall echoes through the cavern causing Luffy and Zoro to stop in their tracks.

"Someone's here" Zoro whispers looking at the direction of the sound.

"I know" Luffy said shifting his eyes.

"Are you two lost" a deep voice said within the shadows.

They didn't answer. The owner of the voice came out. Zoro eyes widen in shock.

"What the.." Zoro said softly.

He didn't look human. It reminded Zoro of Arlong and his fish gang. He clenched his fist and stared at him intently. There was a silver armband on him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Chew" the fishmen answers. "You two aren't supposed to be here"

"Why is that-" Zoro asked until he heard a faint scream in the background of Chew. "what was that.."

"What was what?" Chew asked looking confused.

"You know what!" Zoro said stepping forward.

Suddenly, more fishmen began coming out from hiding surrounding the two. Zoro placed his hand on the tip of his katana he had on him. There was something going on here.

"Zoro...don't move" Luffy whispers behind him.

"What.." Zoro said gripping onto his katana. "I'm not going to let you fight against them by yourself"

"Fine then…" Luffy said with a small smile, clenching his fist. "I hope your ready"

"Take them out" Chew orders the others.

They all began charging in at Zoro and Luffy.

OOO

"Hey.." Sanji said stepping back seeing a bunch of fishmen with weapons walk toward him. "Why the hell do you have weapons"

Ever since the fishman Arlong kidnapped Nami. A hate grew in Sanji towards them. There was three in front of him. The people who didn't look like fish didn't seem bothered by the fishmen. Sanji found it odd.

"Sanji!" Usopp yells while feeling his lungs get pressed down on.

"Why are you doing on the ground?" Sanji asked.

Sanji turns his attention back to the three fishmen about to attack. He slides his hands in his pockets.

"Come at me" he said to them in a deep tone.

OOO

Zoro knocks another fishmen down with the back of his katana to their neck. That was the last of them. It was quick and well executed. Luffy and Zoro were able to knock out everyone except the main fishmen. They also looked a little beat up. Another scream echoes through the cavern.

"Whose screaming" Zoro asked.

Luffy didn't wait for an answer and ran up to Chew who had his fist up. Though, Luffy didn't raise his fist expect he just glanced at him at the corner of his eyes while he passes him.

Zoro didn't know what happened and saw Chew just face plant the ground.

Luffy began running to what seem like an exit from the cavern. Sunlight was beaming into it. He hears waves crashing strongly. He jumps through the exit. He felt some water hit his face.

Zoro reaches him and looks at the direction he was looking in. In the distance, there was something floating away. Zoro couldn't tell what it was.

"Too late" Luffy said quietly biting his lower lip.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked confused.

"What are you guys doing here?"

A voice turn their attention to a red male with a mechanical arm. Luffy eyes widen a little. " _Kid"_ he thought.

"Did you hear a girl scream?" Zoro asked him suspicious about who he was.

"...it was just the wind whistling through the cracks of the cavern...you two should leave before" Kid exclaims and clenches his mechanical arm. "...I have to force you"

"tch...I don't know who the hell you are but" Zoro said pulling his Katana out. "If you don't start talking...I'm going to have to slice that arm of yours"  
"heh...I don't think you can" Kid said with a wide grin.

"Let see then-" Zoro said getting into his stance.

"Zoro" Luffy calls him in a serious tone.

"What?" he asked, looking at Luffy who had a serious expression.

"He's right...it was just the wind...we should go" Luffy tells him then walking back to the cavern.

"Uh?..but Luffy.." Zoro said surprised of what he said.

"Hmm...that straw hat" Kid said watching Luffy walk away. "I've seen that somewhere before"

Luffy ignores him and keeps walking away. Zoro didn't want to leave but he follows Luffy. Meanwhile, Kid was trying to figure out where he seen that hat.

"Who's next!" Sanji yells after knocking the last fishmen while one leg was on their back.

All he could think about was the fight that he didn't realize, everyone on the beach left. Usopp was able to get up again.

"Your legs was amazing!" Usopp said to him.

"Where did everyone go?" Sanji asked him.

"Everyone was following Valentine somewhere" Usopp states then seeing Luffy and Zoro walking out of the cavern.

"Where did you two run off two?" Sanji asked them.

"No where" Zoro replies.

"Oh...so you just got lost again" Sanji states.

"No!" Zoro said in anger.

"We should get out of here" Luffy said with his arms crossed behind his head. "Party's over"

Luffy re-enters the building and starts walking up the stairs. Zoro was surprised that his expression changed from before. Something about this was wrong. It annoys him that Luffy wasn't going to tell them.

OOO

The sun sets in the horizon and the girls were walking with bags of clothing in each hand. This day was to only buy the dress for the event but it turned out that they needed other things.

"Ahh..my poor bank account" Nami said with a sigh.

"Us too" Vivi said with a soft chuckle. "Sadly there was so much cute clothing that I couldn't resist"

"That's true.." Kira said pulling her bags up. "This could last me about a few months"

"I wonder if the guys bought anything" Robin said to herself.

Coinciendly, Luffy and the others were walking toward them looking exhausted. They surprised the girls. Nami giggled at them and how they looked. Their hair was messy, their face was dirty and parts of their clothes were ripped. Her expression changed to a worried expression after realizing those features couldn't have been caused by walking all day.

"Guys...what happened?" Kira asked first seeing them clearly under the post light.

"Oh..hey everyone" Sanji said in a tired tone.

"So tired..can we go home yet" Usopp said feeling that he didn't need anything else to happen this day.

"Nami, Robin..Vivi, Kira..your here" Luffy said surprised seeing them.

"We just finished shopping…" Robin replies. "Did you guys get into a fight?"

"No" Luffy responds.

Nami takes a step forward which caused Luffy to step back. She narrows her eyes at him and steps again which he responds by taking a step back. She does this a few times which grabbed the attention of everyone else.

"Hmm..you guys did.." Nami said finding a way to tell that Luffy is lying. "What was the fight about?"

"Uh..what just happened?" Vivi whispers.

"...i'm not sure myself" Kira replies.

"Well he's in trouble" Sanji states noticing Nami's pissed of expression.

Nami kept her eyes on Luffy who wasn't able to respond. Robin pokes Zoro and moves her head to the left.

"Let's leave them alone…" Robin tells him.

"...your right" Zoro said feeling a shiver just by looking at Nami. "let's go Usopp, Curly eyebrow"

"I know" Sanji said beginning to walk.

The rest followed, leaving Nami and Luffy alone under the light.

"You didn't get your suit...didn't you?" Nami spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"N-no" Luffy said breaking out of the staring contest they were having.

Nami soon pushed one of the bags against his chest.

"Carry that..let's go home" Nami tells him.

Luffy opens his mouth but gets a finger against his lips from Nami who had a serious expression.

"We talk when get home" she said coldly.

Luffy gulps and nods. Nami starts walking with Luffy following behind.

OOO

They arrived at the apartment. The lights were turned on and Nami placed her bags on the counter. Luffy does the same.

"Did you expect that you were going to fight today?" Nami asked.

"Hmm..no" Luffy responds softly looking down.

"So you didn't start it and drag the others in?"

"Well not...really" Luffy states scratching the back of his head.

"Not really?" Nami said a little confused. "Uh ok...how about...were the people you were fighting involved with your secret"

"Ah..n-" Luffy said but gets a deadly stare from Nami.

"Alright" Nami said placing her hands on her hips. "put it on"

"Wait what?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"I bought you a suit" Nami answers him. "It was stupid of me to let you guys off your own...so our group went to a store with suits...we all bought something for you guys...so try it on"

Luffy was surprised and confused. He looks into the bag and notice the black suit with a red dress shirt.

"I'm not sure what your size is...so try it on, if it doesn't fit we can change it" Nami said to him.

"Nami thank-" Luffy said until Nami got a few inches to him.

"A proper thank you is you staying the night here" Nami said to him.

Luffy stares into her eyes then nodding, not wanting to make her more mad.

"Ok" he tells her.

"Good" Nami said with a smile and starts walking to the bed room.

Luffy pulls the suit out of the bag with a slanted smile. While Nami leaned against the wall within the room, breathing out heavily. It was hard to keep herself cool. She surprised herself. Asking him to stay here was something but seeing him and the others beat up, brought back those flashbacks. It didn't seem like Luffy took a lot of damage but that didn't stop her from worrying. She needs to think of a way to figure out Luffy's secret.

However, there was one way. Specifically one person which she thinks is on the island and has been for quite some time. " _Yusei...even now your punishing me still"_ she thought.

 **((Sorry for the wait….:3))**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Free Day**

It was a dream that Luffy stayed with Nami for the night. Though that dream ended when Nami opened her eyes and notice Luffy wasn't on the floor. She still was a girl, with boundaries so she made Luffy sleep on the floor. Nami leaves her bed and walked out of her room.

Nami wondered if he was in the living room. He wasn't which made Nami angry. Her eyebrow twitches. " _You idiot...the whole night not just half!"_ She thought and starts walking to the bathroom. " _When I see him...he's going to get-"_ she thought opening the door.

Suddenly, steam exits out the bathroom. Nami's eyes widen in shock. She hears the water stop. There was someone within the steam. Luffy was standing there completely naked with the smoke covering his private parts. He was rubbing the towel against the side of his head.

"Oh morning Nami" Luffy said with a smile.

Nami faced turned completely red. Her eyes couldn't stop moving down his bare chest. She can see the water just slide down his pecs. He looked more muscular than she last saw him. The burned X in his chest was still there. Just staring at it hurts. The steam slowly disperses and Nami could almost see his treasure.

"IDIOT!" Nami yells and kicks him into the bathroom and slams the door. "WARN ME NEXT TIME!"

Nami breaths heavily against the door. She didn't expect this. She needed to calm herself before her heart explodes.

OOO

"Nami...why are you angry?" Luffy asked sitting on the other side of the table with his breakfast in front of him.

Nami looked pissed in his eyes. He can sense a negative ora towards him. He didn't understand why. He stayed the night with her and yet she is angry at him. He sighs. " _I don't understand her_ " he thought then hearing Nami cough.

"W-well...in a few days the event is happening...so I better see you wearing that suit" Nami said staring at her food. "It was not cheap"

"shishi...I will" Luffy said with a nod. "and what about you Nami?..did you buy a dress?"

"Of course...I wasn't just thinking about you" Nami said with a smile appearing. "I've found a perfect dress"

"Can I see it!" Luffy asked with stars in his eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Nami said blushing a little. "It would be better on the day".

Nami raised her head so she can meet his eyes but the image of him naked appeared in her mind. She looked down again. " _God!...why did I have to see that!?"_ She thought. She turns to the time and she realized " _oh ya, its Sunday meaning no school…"_

Nami glances over to Luffy. This good be the chance. She has Luffy all to herself. They could spend the day together.

"Well thank you for the breakfast" Luffy said leaving his seat to the balcony.

"Wait...where are you going?" Nami asked.

"...out" Luffy answers pointing to the balcony.

"...uh-huh...unbelievable" Nami said slams her hands on the table then rising up from her seat.

Luffy senses it again but much stronger now. He gulps fearing the ora coming from Nami now.

"fine go!" Nami said raising her voice a little then taking her plate. "Who needs you anyway"

Luffy blinked. He watches her walk over to the sink. Her mood didn't change. He starts second guessing himself about leaving her. He turns his head at the ocean then at Nami. He thinks it's better to not make Nami angry since she is able to hit him.

Luffy nods to himself and sits back down in his seat. Nami notice this and continued to wash her dish with a pissed of a expression.

"i thought you were going" Nami spoke.

"I changed my mind" Luffy replies crossing her arms.

"Oh, what made you change your mind?" Nami asked curious.

"...just a feeling" Luffy answers nervously.

"Uh...well you should listen to that feeling more often" Nami mutters with a small smile appearing on her face, she turns around. "So seems like your day is cleared up...why not join me to do some errands"

"..what kind of errands?" Luffy asked.

OOO

Nami and Luffy were walking on the sidewalk. Nami had a list of things she needed to buy for her apartment. She needed to stock up with food and other supplies. Though, didn't anticipate doing this today but that's what just came to mind in getting Luffy to spend time with her.

However, now things are a little awkward between the two well for her. Luffy didn't seem to realize. Whenever his eyes meets with hers, the image of him naked appears in her mind. She had to advert her eyes and also gains a light blush on her cheeks.

"So Nami-" Luffy calls her.

"Y-ya Luffy" Nami replies snapping out of her thoughts.

"Where are we going first?" Luffy asked.

"Well to the market..to get some grocery" Nami said staring at the market.

"..hmm what kind of things are we getting?" Luffy asked.

"Just whatever we can eat" Nami said entering the building.

"Like meat?...steak?...oooh!oh..how about both" Luffy said excitedly, making himself hungry.

"Calm down" Nami tells him. "And no...we won't be getting those...since I hardly know how to cook"

"I can!" Luffy said.

"Really have you cooked anything before?" Nami asked him, shifting her eyes to him but then away.

"Nope" Luffy said with a plain expression.

"Well that makes it easier" Nami said looking at apples.

"...easy for what?" Luffy asked raising his eyebrow.

"...To say...NO!" Nami shouts but then returns to her normal tone. "I'm not going to let you burn the apartment down with me in it"  
"I wouldn't" Luffy said crossing his arms. "I would bring you out first-"

Nami froze holding a apple hearing that.

"-after the apartment gets on fire" Luffy finishes.

In a second, Nami throws a fist to his head.

"Ow!" Luffys said rubbing his bump.

"The apartment shouldn't be on fire in the first place!" Nami said frustrated, looking at him.

Nami quickly turns away and starts walking toward the potatoes. Luffy follows her. His nose twitches.

"Something smells good" He said quietly to himself.

Nami reaches over for a plastic bag and started to slide some potatoes in. She moves to the peaches and put them in another plastic bag. When walking over to the bagged apples, she realized how quiet it was. " _Where is Luffy?"_ She thought turning around.

Luffy wasn't with her. There was somewhere else he needed to be. He was standing in front cooked chicken in a plastic container. Drool was sliding down from the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, he gets grabbed by Nami by his collar. She pulls him away from the chicken.

"What are you doing?" Nami said in an angry tone.

"...there's a delicious chicken that needs to be in my stomach" Luffy states looking at her.

Nami eyes widen a bit then she looks away from his.

"Well...it does smell good" Nami admits after taking a moment to smell it. "But we will buy it after we finish grocery shopping"

"Ok!" Luffy said grinning.

Nami breaths out and continues to look around for anything else they need. It's been thirty minutes of walking. Nami was holding a basket of items. She was the one that mostly did all the picking while Luffy just followed her around. It seem like she had everything she needs, what was left is Luffy's cooked chicken.

"Arlight Luffy get the chicken-" Nami said and Luffy's arm just stretched over the aisle.

Nami's eyes couldn't stop staring at his arm which was wiggling. " _How the hell does his bones do that"_ she thought. The wiggling stop. Nami jumped after hearing his arm snapback with the chicken in hand.

"Eh...that may take awhile to get use to" Nami said still in shock.

"Shishishi...you will" Luffy states.

"Hm" Nami said nodding and quickly turns around. "Lets go to check-out"

Luffy nods and starts following Nami to one of the cashiers. It didn't take too long for their things to be scanned. Luffy grabbed the bags filled with their items while Nami pays. The two leaves the store.

"So where to next?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm…" Nami said tapping her chin. "First...how long would it take for you to get back to our apartment and back?"

"Not too long, Why?" Luffy said.

"Doesn't it bother you to hold those bags?" Nami asked.

"Not really...they hardly weigh a thing" Luffy said grinning.

"H-hm" Nami said turning her away. "Just go to the apartment and meet me here"

"Ok" Luffy said running. "I'll be right back"

Nami watches Luffy run. This felt right. Everything feels like what she imagined it would feel when she reunited with Luffy. Though, she knows after this day is over, the feeling will go away. Whatever Luffy caught himself into, the thought of her and him is just a dream.

"Nami" Luffy spoke, spooking her a little.

"Oh your back already" Nami said.

"Yup..so where to next" Luffy asked.

"...up there" Nami said pointing her finger to a cliff. "I heard you can see an amazing view of the ocean"

"Is that so" Luffy states, staring at the cliff.

"So lets get going-" Nami said until feeling her waist get tighten by Luffy's arm. "H-hey L-luffy what are you-"

"Hold on!" Luffy said with a big grin.

Luffy launches himself off the ground. Nami couldn't stop screaming. Luffy stretches his arm to the edge of the roof and starts to swing from one to another. Nami closed her eyes and pressed against Luffy.

The terrifying ride ends. Nami can feel the ground under her feet. She slowly opens her eyes. A cool breeze brushes against her cheeks. The smell from the air was so fresh. She could inhale it all day.

"We're here" Luffy said pushing his hat down feeling it about to leave his head.

Nami felt his arm loosen around her waist. Her feet began to move for her. This was the view she was waiting for. The sparkling water. The reflection of the sky. The clarity within it. The beam of light bouncing from it. The ocean never looked so alive. Not even a picture would create such an effect.

"Amazing" Nami spoke.

It was so mesmerizing that she wanted a much closer look. Nami didn't realize that there was no ground in front of her but was caught. Her new view became the rushing water smashing against the side of the hill.

"Nami!..be more careful!" Luffy said raising his voice and pulled her back to safety.

Nami turns around to him. She glances to his arm that was wrapped around her waist. She smiles and looks up at him with a grin.

"Why, you will be there to catch me" Nami said walking closer to him. "Like you always have"

Luffy was surprised. Nami had her eyes staring right at his. There was a different image now whenever she looks at his eyes. That's the ocean.

"I hope your ready for the ball...I'm going to make you dance all night" Nami said with a grin and walks past him.

Luffy opens his mouth. He wasn't sure what happened. " _I really don't understand her"_ he thought.

OOO

Time flies by. Nami couldn't believe the day has come. Standing in front of the doors wearing her dark red dress. The moon was bright on this wonderful night.

"Its finally time" Robin spoke breaking the silence.

"Yup...time for some fun" Nami said grinning.

"I wonder if they serve alcohol" Zoro said to himself.

"Aren't you too young for that?" Kira asked him.

"Tch" Zoro replies.

"My heart is filled with excitement..." Sanji said feeling his heartbeat quicken. "Just behind these doors is...paradise"

"We should hurry in...we might be hogging the door" Usopp said in a worried tone, looking over his shoulder.

"He's right..we admired the door enough now" Vivi states entering first.

"Wait for me..Vivi" Sanji said following after.

Kira feels a tap on her elbow. She slightly turns her head to the one who bumped her. The person was wearing a hat with a navy blue suit. He had a case shaped like an instrument.

"...I'm guessing...there will be some jazz playing" Kira states.

"Could be….but we won't find out here" Robin said smiling then entering the building.

Kira followed her. The only two left was Luffy and Nami. Luffy was wearing the black suit with a red dress shirt underneath bought by Nami. It suited him well. He kept his straw hat. Nami did try to have him leave it at home but he wasn't going to. It was a surprise to her that it fits well with the suit. Luffy looked more mature than ever before.

"Well Luffy...ready?" Nami asked.

Luffy stared at the building. His palms were beginning to sweat. He turns his attention to Nami.

"Sure" he said with a smile.

OOO

Within the building, there was a bar filled with drinks but non- alcoholic and some snacks. The lights were dimmed and coloured violet with some white. Soothing music was playing in the background. A stage was made with an oval based that stuck out of the ground. A piano was on it. In front of the stage was tables and red chairs. On each table was candles lit with flowers around it. A dance floor was near these tables. Many of the students were entering and taking their seats.

There was sections of the building, reserved for each student council members teams. Not all the council members had arrived, it was only Reiju, Ace and Doflamingo.

Doflamingo was relaxed sitting in his chair, sipping some grape juice. He was sitting in the best place possible. He had the whole view of everything. Even the box where the invitations were being put. " _...who will it be I wonder...my opponent"_ he thought with a grin shifting his eyes to Ace whose table was close to his.

The performer makes it onto the stage and sets his case down. A girl also went to the stage.

"You ready?" she asked him softly.

"..a bit" he responds. "This sure will be fun"

Nami was shocked in what she entered. It was so elegant. She felt out of place a bit. Sanji was distracted by the girls wearing amazing dresses. Zoro went straight to the bar.

"We need to find a place to sit" Vivi states.

"Maybe next to the stage" Kira said.

"It might get loud..it's better away" Robin tells her.

"Why not down the middle" Usopp said looking at a table not so close to the stage but near the dance floor.

"Good choice Usopp-" Nami said until getting bumped. "Ouch..hey watch it!"

Nami turns to the person. He was tall wearing a top hat. He looked skinny wearing a black suit. He also had a tie with bones embedded within it. She wasn't able to see his face since his head was lowered a bit causing the hat to shadow his face.

"sorry...I tend to not see where I am going" he spoke raising his head. "Mostly because I don't have anything to see with...yohohoho"

Once his face was revealed, Nami stepped back with her pupils shrunk. Standing before her was a talking, walking skeleton in a suit.

"AHHHHHH" she screams to the top of her longs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Party Crasher**

"Hohoho...sorry if I scared your friend" Brooke spoke in a kind tone.

Nami was shaking behind Luffy. She held onto him. Luffy didn't react like she did. Not even the others. Though, Nami's scream got the attention from the other students who have arrived. Some giggled at her reaction and others ignored her.

"So the rumors are true" Robin spoke. "Our principle is a real talking skeleton"  
"What!?...how is that possible?" Vivi asked shocked and a little freaked out.

"He's our principle!?" Nami said not convinced.

"Well it is my fault that I haven't introduced myself to our new transfer students...hohoho" Brook said chuckling and looks at Luffy. "Well..except a few"

"NAMI!" Sanji shouts, running to her. "What's wrong I'm here-...ITS YOU!"

Sanji said pointing his finger to Brook with fear. He stepped back shaking. He met Brook when he was sent to the principal office with Zoro. It was such a nightmare meeting, not only a talking skeleton but a perverted one.

"Oh its nice to see you again Sanji" Brooke said smiling which sent chills down Sanji's spine.

"I-I haven't entered any girl locker rooms...sir!" Sanji states, thinking that he was here for him.

"hohoho..I hope not" Brook said with a smile. "I hope you all enjoy this event"

Brook starts walking toward the stage. Nami still was freaked seeing Brook walk and alive. She hears Luffy chuckle.

"What are you laughing at!?" Nami said with a snarl.

"...nothing..shishishi" Luffy replies.

"Uh...now i've seen it all…" Kira said astonished. "I don't think nothing will surprise me now"

"Hehe...well lets take our seats.." Robin said, taking a seat. "It seems like it hasn't started yet."  
"Ya.." Vivi said relaxing herself on the chair. "Oh...look its Reji and Pudding"

Nami turned her head and saw Rejiu wearing a lovely pink dress. Pudding was at her side wearing a violet dress. The sting of the image still appears in her head about Reiju kissing Luffy. Not a good memory to remember but now she made many good memories after that day.

Sanji couldn't help but give Reiju an ugly look. He decided to walk away from the table and talk with some girls from another.

"Hi President" Robin said with a smile. "Love your dress"  
"Why thank you, Robin" Reiju replies in a kind tone. "You all look amazing"

"Thanks" Nami said grinning. "I love how this place was put together"

"Most of the student council members helped set this up" Reiju states.

"Oh, well you guys did a great job" Kira tells her.

"Thank you...so, have you all handed in your votes?" Reiju asked.

"Ya...we gave it in at the front" Vivi answered.

"Do you care to share who you voted for?" Reiju asked with interest.

"...well" Nami said thinking it over.

"...there wasn't anyone else we knew besides-" Usopp said.

"Ace" Luffy finishes with a smile.

"Ace uh" Reiju said giggling.

"A fan favourite" Pudding spoke with a sigh. "Majority of the votes are Ace...this year's tournament will start of with a bang"

"You dont say" Zoro said entering into the conversation, startling Pudding.

"W-where did you come from!?" Pudding said pissed.

"The bar didn't have any sake and the sounding of the conversation here interest me" Zoro states, looking at Doflamingo's table. "Is he really that strong..with that get up, I think I could beat him"  
"He holds the top spot in the school...he's like a king...everyone wants to follow him" Reiju states.

"King?...come on" Nami said not buying it. "This isn't medieval times….he's just popular"

"Ya...explain that to him" Reiju said with a smile and starts walking to her table. "I hope you all get home safe after the event is over"  
"Of course...where else would we go after being tired out from all the dancing we will be doing" Robin exclaims, giggling.

"...its not put out in the public just yet but...people are getting missing" Pudding tells them in a low tone.

Nami and Kira remembered Ace showing them how Luffy and Yusei's picture had the word missing, printed on them. It slipped Nami's mind since Luffy isn't missing anymore but for Kira, Yusei was. Though, they haven't really thought about the other students who were missing.

"That's terrible" Vivi said.

"That's frightening" Usopp said shaking a little. "What happens if I'm next!"

Nami eyes widen a little after hearing a faint noise coming from Luffy. She looked over her shoulder at Luffy who had his hat covering his eyes. She thought she heard him say, he wasn't going to let that happen. " _..wait a minute, could it be that his secret involves the people who are going missing?"_ she thought curious.

"Well, we have three strong men protecting us when we are going home" Robin said with a big smile.

"M-me?" Usopp said flattered but scared at the same time.

"I think she's talking about, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji-" Kira assures him and heard a crowd of girls walking toward a table and Sanji running toward them. "Though, Sanji's position can be replaced"

Vivi giggled and watched Sanji fail at getting the girls attention. Hina was in the crowd of girls, who was one of the student council members, she was glaring at Sanji who was blinded by her beauty. Sanji notice her arm was going to wrap itself around him. Though, it wasn't to hug him expect bind him in a iron ring. He tripped and fell forward.

"Be careful who you are trying to flirt with" Hina said looking down at him.

She walks over to her table with her team. Sanji lays on the floor shocked and confused. He didn't know how this ring came to be. " _So this is her powers like Luffy but different"_ he thought and rolls away.

"Ouch...that didn't end well" Usopp said gulping.

"Is she allowed to use her powers here?" Nami asked.

"Anyone can" Sabo appeared behind the group.

"Sabo!...your here" Robin said happy to see him.

"Anyone? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Vivi asked.

"Well...that's why all the student council members are here" Sabo said with a smile. "Usually there is a couple of students who want to show off and try to make a scene...it ends badly when every council member knocks them into oblivion"

"Hehehe...sounds like fun" Zoro said chuckling. "Taking on all of them at once"  
"...you can try but" Sabo said looking at the council members who are already sitting down. "Ace would trap you with his fire….Hina just needs to go through you and your all caged up...Doflamingo...can just tie you even control your body movements with his string…"

Sabo saw the rest of the members arriving.

"Mihawk is the best swordsmen in this school...no one can dodge from his attack...Akainu...well his hard expression should already tell you...then Reiju well, has the power of poison on her side….we have a very powerful council"  
"...well its a good thing we know one of them" Robin said with a smile.

"Ace….Doflamingo may be popular but Ace is just or even more popular and loved by the students" Sabo said in a kind tone. "He's caring and brings a good mood...a fire that burns brightly…"

Ace ear's twitched. He looked over to Sabo and everyone. He put on a big grin and waved to them. Though, before he could make it over there, the lights turned off and the center of the stage had a bright white light shining on it.

"I guess the entertainment is about to start" Marguerite whispered to Hina.

"Better not be boring" Hina said softly.

Silence filled the entire room. Everyone was focus on the two on stage. There was a female wearing a back top hat behind a microphone with a big smile on her face. She had short hair and was wearing a black dress. The male was sitting next to her with a big ace against his leg. He had a top hat and a black suit.

It was about to start and Nami couldn't help but feel anxious. Luffy had his head, laying on the table looking bored. The music slowly began to play in the background.

Sabo felt something familiar about the girl entertainer. It was difficult to see her face since her hat was covering half of it. He placed his hand on his chin.

A thunder sound came from the music along with loud claps. Though, from the sound already, the idea of it being jazz went out the window which was surprising for many.

The male performer got up from his seat quickly, tilting his hat forward a little more, covering more of his face. He step forward once then twice, in a slow pace and started singing to the beat.

"I was ready for this since I was cradlin'

Put my name on the list, you won't be gambling

Not gonna leave with just this, we takin' everything"

He started to move his torso side to side then standing straight up. The sudden tone and mood from his singing surprised everyone. Hina was even enjoying it. " _This might not be boring after all"_ she thought with a smile.

"Confidence, compliments, bet you see it's evident"

The female started to sing while moving her hips after each small pause.

"Catch me if you can, I'm like a bandit

I can float off my feet, you can't stand it

I don't just answer the group, I command it"

He zigged zag a few feet from his spot on stage while holding onto the tip of his top hat. He slides his feet to the center of the stage and pats his chest.

"Give you more than you want and you can handle it"

She adds sass into her singing while moving her hips.

"When we're out on the floor

We'll take over the bar

Stealin' the show

We're gonna leave you in awe

We're comin' out

Well we're comin' out

We gon' tear it down"

The two sing in unison slowly moving their shoulders from side to side while their hates shadow their eyes.

"You can't stop us now

You can't shut us down

You can't top the sound

Better get ready now (now)

We gon' tear it down"

The two continue to sing together but kept their voices a little low and distant but was loud enough for everyone to hear and listen.

"The looks

We got 'em"

The two waved their hands down their body.

"The moves

We got 'em"

They slowly move side to side from their spot.

"The style,

We got it"

They brush off dust from their shoulders.

"We gon' tear it down"

They brought up their thumbs and pointed them down.

"The love

We got it"

They made fists and pushed it against their hearts.

"The crowd

We own it"

They spread out their arms open to the crowd who were loving every bit of it. This was new and different. The music was exciting and most of them couldn't sit down. They rose from their seats and started to clap.

"Tonight

We run it

We gon' tear it down"

"Ahh...ahh" The female sings making her voice a echoy and smooth behind the mic.

"Yes yes, we the ones who contest with it

Recognize we the best, I can bet it"

The male starts to sing alone while giving himself fists pumps to his chest.

"Slow dancin' right, give hands a clap

Of course you know that"

He holds his chest and slides to his left then nods his head with a smile to the crowd.

"You can't hold, we came to do our thangs

Tear it up, man we takin' names, it's not a game, it's a shame"

He shakes his index finger to the council members who were all seated in front of the dance floor. The order of their tables were, Hina and Mihawk tables were the closest to the dance floor on each side while Reiju's table was behind Hina and behind her was Ace. Akainu's table was behind Mihawk. Doflamingo was behind and between Ace and Akainu with a clear view of the dance floor.

"You can't be like us

You can't be like us

We'll leave you in the dust

Of course we tear it up"

He shakes his hand near his neck then hopping off the stage and landing on the dance floor with his head down.

"You can't stop us now (No)

You can't shut us down (No)

You can't top the sound (Top the sound)

Better get ready now (Uh huh)

We gon' tear it down"

They both sing. Each sentence, the male steps forward until he was at the center of the stage. A big wide grin appears on his face. He grabs the tip of his hat.

"The looks

We got 'em

The moves

We got 'em

The style,

We got it

We gon' tear it down"

The male throws his hat up in the air right when red fire jumps out from the sides of the dance floor causing everyone eyes to widen in surprise.

However, besides the fire, the other surprise was the man under the hat. Ace jumped from his seat with a shock expression. Nami and everyone on her table, except for Luffy who was sleeping like nothing, got out from their seats with the same expression as Ace.

"The love

We got it

The crowd

We own it

Tonight

We run it

We gon' tear it down"

"Well I am" Yusei spoke creating a bow of fire that appears in front of him.

An arrow is created right after then being pulled back by a string. It was pointed directly at the center of the student council. Yusei revealed a creepy grin and lets go of the arrow that flew quickly forward causing fire to spread out from it.

XXXX

Authors note, I don't own the music. Its called Tear it down from the movie, camp rock 2. It was fitting for this chapter so I used it. Be prepared for the next chapter since, it will be the start of the big event I have been replaying in my mind. Spoiler, it's a modernized version of a big long arc in one piece but will be short in this story because it will lead somewhere….well….thrilling. I hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yusei vs Student Council**

The last transfered student has arrived. Yusei with a new look. The front half of his hair was red. The moment he revealed himself, it was the moment where change was about to happen.

The arrow was speeding through the dance floor toward the council members. Mihawk was the first to get up from his seat and pull out his mighty sword from underneath the table.

Yusei quickly runs toward the arrow with speed on the dance floor causing crimson fire to flare out from his body.

Mihawk quickly slashed the fire arrow but that wasn't his only target. It was clear to him that Yusei was coming toward him. He added a little more strength to his swipe, for Yusei.

However, to Mihawks surprise, Yusei wanted him to go for him. The instant Yusei got a few inches from Mihawk, he pulled out a sword from his back and covered the blade with Haki.

Once, Mihawks sword clashed with Yusei, a powerful vibration spreads out causing the fire at the sides to vanish. Yusei clenched his teeth and moved a little back from the force of the blow.

"You were able to defend off my attack" Mihawk spoke impressed.

"...the vampire of this academy...a presume…" Yusei replies with a grin and pushed away Mihawks sword that was still moving to him.

Yusei quickly slides his foot, slightly dodging his attack. Mihawk clearly saw the tip of his sword just grace Yusei's torso.

Once, Yusei's sword turned back to normal, it breaks. Though, that didn't matter. His other hand was clenched put unclenched after it threw three mini balls near Mihawks face.

They exploded, causing smoke to appear around the outer part of the dance floor where the council was sitting. The students who weren't affected by the smoke couldn't see what was happening within.

Hina was out from her seat trying to locate Yusei and sustain him. Her eyes were trying to detect his shadow within the smoke. She had to admit, this was interesting. A surprise attack after a great performance.

" _Sadly, it has to end"_ she thought spotting Yusei's shadow in front of her. She reach for him but he leaps. It wasn't until a second that Hina felt a hand grab her head.

The smoke began to disappear revealing Yusei hand standing on Hina's head with a grin on his face.

"Hina….I don't think you will be able to capture me that easily" Yusei spoke looking down at her. "In that dress….I don't think you are capable to fight in...right?"

Hina looks up and notice string falling around her. It was from underneath Yusei's sleeve.

"How does it feel to be the one binded" Yusei said in a cold tone pulling the string up causing it to tighten around Hina quickly.

Yusei hops off and lands behind her while walking backwards. Though it wasn't over. He sensed intense heat coming from his back. He quickly turns while his right arm gets consumed by crimson fire.

Yusei's fist clashed against Ace's fire fist which caused a shock wave of fire coming from the two. They both were staring at each other with a grin.

"Quite the entrance….I thought you wouldn't show up" Ace said adding more force to his fist.

"And miss the chance to fight the council….never" Yusei said not letting him push him back.

"I'm not sure what do you expect from this….but it won't end good for you after" Ace states.

"...Hm...you never know…" Yusei said chuckling. "Sadly, you aren't my target this time….but it would pretty..thrilling….a fight between fire users...one paramecia and the other is logia"

Ace eyes widen causing his fire to disappear from his fist. It wasn't what Yusei said that stopped him. It was what was happening behind Yusei that shocked him and every counsel member.

It wasn't visible at first but once Yusei locked fist with Ace, the streams of fire became visible. The stream was like string made of fire attached from behind Yusei. Where the string leads was difficult because there was a high number of them. Each was close to the students neck.

" _He's using them has hostages"_ Ace thought not sure what he should do. Yusei had his hair shadowing his eyes with a evil grin on his face.

Even Luffy had it near his neck but he was fast asleep. Nami, Zoro, Vivi, Robin, Usopp and Sanji were frozen in their spots fearing what can happen if they moved. Plus, the shock from seeing Yusei after so long was circling in their heads.

However, the most affected person was Kira. She was looking for him and worried about him ever since he left. She had no way of communicating with him. She was jealous of the fact Nami was able to text Luffy.

Now, after seeing Yusei after so long yet couldn't cry from joy. It wasn't even the fact that there was heat near her neck. It was more about the person Yusei had transform too. His grin, his eyes, even his hair. It was signs of someone going insane. " _What happened to you?"_ she thought staring at Yusei.

Yusei covered his right leg in Haki and side kicked Ace into a table on his left. Yusei continued to move forward. He can already feel the intense power coming from his last obstacle that he could not look at his face. Yusei had his head down with a wide grin and stopped moving. There was a wall in front of him that could very well be called a worthy opponent.

"Akainu...the guy with the scary face" Yusei spoke, slowly raising his head to him. "Are you going to attack or let me through-"

It was fast that everyone couldn't react quick enough. Akainu grabbed Yusei's head with one hand and lifted him up from the floor. His face was serious and eyes were intensely glaring at Yusei.

"You think you have the power to control anything do you" Akainu spoke in a cold tone. "I hate your type….what do you think you will accomplish today for doing such an act that will get you expelled and even worse...send you somewhere far away"

"...grr..m-man is your hand getting hot or is it just me" Yusei spoke chuckling feeling his head burning in heat he never felt before.

Akainu's hand was slowly turning red. Yusei grabbed hold on his wrist and covered it with crimson fire but it had no effect on Akainu.

"Seems like...lava is much stronger than fire…" Yusei said smiling, letting go off his wrist. "Then again.."

Yusei grabbed his wrist again and stepped on his stomach. He covered his foot in haki and kicked Akainu straight up under his chin. Akainu was surprised and loosened his grip on Yusei who flipped in the air and landed with his knees bend a little causing him to look at Akainu's stomach. He covered his right arm in crimson fire and smashed it in Akainu's stomach with force that caused his fire to go through Akainu.

"Did he just.." Nami said shaking a little.

"Don't worry...Akainu is a logia type...his body isn't like yours...its made of magma..so hardly anything can't pierce him….except Haki" Sabo states.

"But he had the guts to pierce him" Zoro said gulping.

"It seemed that Yusei.." Robin spoke. "Knew beforehand about the student council and their powers"

Yusei found his hand stuck right in Akainu who was looking down at him with anger. " _Guess...i missed"_ Yusei thought looking down.

"You can't escape from me...you have failed in whatever you were trying to do" Akainu states slowly.

"...it may seem that way but.." Yusei said meet with Akainu's eyes with a grin. "I did make it across"

Akainu didn't understand what he meant at first until he notices everyones reactions. They all were staring at what was behind him. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Yusei's attack pierce right through him like a spear. It reached the end of the wall, creating a small crater.

"Ohoh..wasn't that a little too close" Doflamingo spoke, with his head tilting to his right more.

If doffy hadn't moved his head, it would have been directly on the line of Yusei's attack. It was a complete surprise to Doffy that Yusei dared to attack him. Though, he did enjoy his performance. It was interesting. It kept him smiling this whole time.

"I guess...I can't take on all of the council at once" Yusei said stretching out his free arm, covering it with fire and slicing it down his other arm.

Akainu was cut off guard and didn't realize, Yusei wasn't what he appeared to be. Once his arm was cut, Yusei made a few flips backward until he lands on the stage with only one arm. The other arm was still inside Akainu, slowly melting away.

"H-how where you?..you can't be a logia?" Ace said shocked while getting up.

"Heh...its a trick of mine" Yusei said bowing on stage. "Well this performance is over...I hope this is enough for you….Brook"

"Hohoho" Brook laughs making his way to the dance floor. "When I meant by perform was not to go and cause such a chaotic mess"

"Wait...so you knew about this?" Reiju asked who was seating. She didn't bother to get up and fight since she knew that Yusei couldn't have passed Akainu.

"Yes...sorry that i didn't mention our surprise guest" Brook said bowing to her. "everyone...I want you all to gladly meet the other new transfer student-"

"There isn't a reason to say my name" Yusei spoke with a serious expression. "since...I'm not even here"

Yusei smiles and fire circles around his feet and rising like a tornado, covering Yusei. It soon disperses into mini flares. Everyone started to breath easily since what was near their neck disappeared.

"He's gone" Vivi states.

"Hmm...where is she?" Sabo asked referring to the girl who was singing.

"Who do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Koala...Yusei's accomplice" Sabo states walking away from the group.

"This wasn't what i was suspecting tonight would be" Usopp said.

"Why did he" Nami said clenching her fist. "I don't understand that guy!"  
"I don't think we ever did" Sanji spoke, getting off the ground. "Though...I can say..he changed...alot"  
"He became stronger" Zoro states. "But, something was off"  
"I would never suspect Yusei to sing" Robin said also feeling the same way as the others.

"Your all right" Kira said with a soft chuckle, feeling her headache. "He's different...he almost reminds me of...Slay-"

"Alright...where's Luffy?" Ace said, arriving to their table with Reiju and Pudding.

"Woah...he's here" Usopp said pointing to the sleeping Luffy.

"Well thats good...it makes things easier" Ace said lifting Luffy over his shoulder.

"Hey hey...where are you taking him?" Nami asked worried.

"To find Yusei" Ace answers looking serious and started walking toward the exit.

"How?" Robin asked curious.

"...we have someone" Reiju said with a smile. "With the ability to see through memories"

OOO

Ace brought Luffy into the infirmary. He had him placed on the bed. Reiju and Pudding were also in the room. Nami and the others rushed into the room, wondering what they were going to do with Luffy.

"Hey..you better start telling us what your going to do with Luffy, Ace" Nami said in a serious tone.

"...we are going to find Yusei...by looking through Luffy's memories" Ace explains and looks to Pudding. "Our dear friend..Pudding here as a quite unique power...she is able to pull out memories from one person and can cut a piece a memory out or look through them"  
"Wow...can she really do that?" Usopp said impressed.

"You just got more lovelier" Sanji said on one knee next to Pudding.

"Get out of my way" she responds to him and pushes him away.

"So, how does it even work?" Zoro asked.

"Well...first" Pudding said walking to Luffy's side and slides her hand into Luffy's head.

"Aahhghh...what the-" Nami said freaked out.

"That's a way to pick someone's brain" Kira said nervously laughing.

Pudding started to pull her hand out causing a roll of memory to come out from Luffy's mind. She started to walk near the end of the bed and started to stretch the memories. She needed a bigger picture to show everyone else other than herself. However, once she did that, the memory went blank.

"Uh...maybe there isn't anything in Luffy's brain after all" Robin states.

"Shut up" Nami said not liking her joke.

"Hold on" Pudding said touching the screen and started to swipe causing the pictures to appear again.

"...Pudding, can you please show us the memory when Luffy first arrived on Raftel?" Reiju asked.

"Sure...let me see" Pudding said swiping quickly until stopping.

The image showed the point of view of Luffy, viewing the ocean of Raftel.

"..wait a minute...wasn't Luffy found beat up on the beach?" Sanji asked.

"...well he came out from the water..all beat up...this could be what happened after?" Nami states.

"Play it all...Pudding" Ace tells her who nods.

The pictures started to move like a film. Luffy's direction started to move to his right. It was there that surprised everyone.

"Stop it there!" Ace said to her.

"...jeez...I'm not going to do this all day" Pudding said growling and paused the memory.

Yusei was seen looking at the ocean with a small smile. He was wearing a black blazer and his hair was the same like they saw him.

"When exactly is this?" Kira asked Pudding.

"Right when Luffy first arrived" Pudding tells hers.

Nami couldn't believe her eyes. This must have been before Luffy was badly injured. This could be what he was hiding. She started to like Pudding more now.

"Continue" Nami said wanting to see more.

"Ok but I'm not going to pause it anymore!" Pudding said pressing the image again.

Everyone stayed in their spots, feeling nervous and anxious in what they were about to watch.

OOO

Luffy's Pov

This was the day when our training ended. It was a long and difficult few months but we finally reached a level of strength we are proud of. Especially Yusei who was looking at the horizon. He started doing that more recently. I think he looks dumb but even though his mind might be off somewhere, his guard is always up.

"Raftel academy...your able to use your powers right?" Yusei asked, turning to me.

I notice a spark in his eyes when he said that. His expression was calm and collected. But i can tell, he is excited. I laugh and nodded.

"Yup..thats what Ace told me"

"Uh…" Yusei respond and began to walk.

I followed behind and watched him. I know he had something in his mind but I wasn't sure what. Usually, his ideas are wild but fun. I enjoy it even though its a little risky.

"You must be excited" Yusei spoke. "To see everyone again"  
"Hell yah...its been so long!" I said raising my fists up in the air, grinning.

"Even Nami…" he said looking over his shoulder. "...who you lost in touch with because...you let your phone fall in water during training"  
"..."

I couldn't respond. In my defense, it was Yusei who caused me to drop my phone. I was texting her and he just had to sneak attack me from behind in the shower. I knew my end was set. The meeting with Nami will be my last day on earth and yet.

"...shishi..I can't wait to see her again" I said walking next to him.

I didn't care if she's angry with me. I just want to meet her again and talk to her. There was just something interesting about that girl that I couldn't rub off. The whole time I just had her in my thoughts. Sometimes in my nightmares but that was after the phone incident.

"And you...are you excited to see everyone?" I asked curious since during the time of their training, Yusei never did bring up anyone.

He didn't reply after. Part of me felt like I offended him but then I felt his haki. I stopped walking and saw him walk further from me. My eyes widen a bit when I saw his crimson fire just come out from his back but it was transparent. It kinda looked like a cloak made out of fire just dangling on his back.

"...Possibility…" Yusei finally spoke and raised his hand, showing two fingers. "Two people"  
"Only two?" I said confused why not everyone.

I knew who the two were even though he hasn't said it. They were the only two who we both saw as possible rivals. We saw potential in them. The swordsmen and the lover boy.

"Zoro and Sanji" Yusei spoke looking up in the air. "And maybe.."

The last thing was a little faint to hear. Though, I could see him smiling so whoever it was must be another rival. I think but I also believe deep down, he wants to see everyone.

We continued to walk for an hour. During that hour, we explored the city and visit a few spots on interest. Now, we were at the apartment building near the ocean. We stood in front of our doors which was right next to each others. Sadly, it was lock.

"...I think we needed to see Ace for this" Yusei said staring at the door knob.

We arrived a month early than what we told Ace and everyone. We wanted to be a surprise so we didn't tell my brother we arrived yet or saw him. I laughed and Yusei chuckled. This wasn't a big deal anyways. We both didn't have a bed to sleep on during our training.

"We could just sleep on the beach" I said.

"...are you CRAZY!" Yusei yelled at me.

I was shaken wondering why he yelled. I feel he had become more crazy after the training. It was funny at first but there is a moment where he just, becomes insane.

"Sure..sleeping on a branch, dirt, rock, bushes….were fine…" Yusei began in a calm tone. "but...BUT!...THATS BECAUSE THERE WASNT ANYWHERE TO SLEEP LIKE A BED"

I soon heard a click coming from Yusei's door. I saw a little stream of fire disappearing right after. He must have used his power to unlock his door. He had more control of his fire than before like being able to not have it burn things on demand but that's the scary thing. He used that technique or trick on me has a prank. Making me think I was burning but I wasn't then the second time I was.

His apartment was nice but empty. No furniture anywhere. He had a kitchen and a room but I think the best part was the balcony. Yusei slid the door open. Instantly, i felt the cool ocean breeze enter the room.

"Nice view.." Yusei spoke, leaning over the edge watching the waves.

It really was a nice view. I could spend hours watching the waves just run and splash. It was relaxing just hearing the waves. I looked over to the other balcony that was part of my apartment.

"I have a great view too!" I cheered.

"...sadly you can enjoy that but not a bed" Yusei said shaking his head.

"...what do you mean?" I asked tilting my head.

He turned to me and gave me a big grin. Thats when I knew, i was going to be thrown. Which exactly happened right after I figured out. I started to fall to the sand. I made a flip and landed.

"HEY!...WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" I shouted frustrated.

"...there is one bed!" Yusei shouted and smirked.

"YOUR GOING TO LEAVE ME OUT HERE!"

"Ya...exactly" Yusei said snapping his finger. "You gotten smarter Luffy during our trip...proud of you"

Yusei walked back into his apartment. I sighed and scratched my head, wondering what I should do now. There was no other choice from the looks of this situation. I laid on the sand and yawned. It was a long trip to get here so makes sense why Yusei wanted to sleep early. I might just get some too. Hopefully, I don't find any poop on me again.

XXX

"..."

"..."

"...wh.."  
"Hm...who?"

"...wait...wait..hold on!" Nami shouts shaking her hands. "...is that the same Yusei that we saw or even met?"

"My thoughts exactly" Usopp said confused.

"...did you alter his memory?" Vivi asked Pudding.

"No, this is his memory exactly" she responds.

"...is that's the case" Robin said with her arms crossed. "Why did Yusei seem-"  
"Happy" Kira said what she and everyone else was thinking.

The mood behind this Yusei was more foolish than how he was at the party. He was more dark and scary. Something must have happened that changed that and the answer lied in Luffy's memory.


	12. Chapter 12

**Luffy's memory pt 1**

 **Luffy Pov**

It was a bright sunny day today. I could tell since, my chest never been so hot. I was burning under this weather. What made it worse was the hot sand on my back. I wasn't safe and sleeping at night was even worse. The cold, the cold, I was surprised to even be able to sleep. That shows how tired I was.

However, once I woke up, Yusei was already standing in front of me looking at the ocean shirtless and wearing swim shorts. He had a surfboard in his hand and another one laying on the sand.

"You better wake up before the day ends, Luffy" Yusei sounded cheerful. "its time to take on...the waves!"

He was loud this morning. It seem like he had a hell of a sleep than me and yet, I still had the energy to pick up the board and nod. Yusei started running to the water and I follow behind.

He got in first and already was swimming on his board, to the waves a few minutes from where we were. It seems like they were getting bigger the further you go. I dropped my board and laid on it. I quickly swam to Yusei. I wasn't going to let him win.

When I finally reached him, he was sitting on his board waiting for a wave. I decided to stand. I wanted to be the first to ride the wave. It didn't take long until we heard the call of the wave. Yusei got up and looked at the same direction as I was. In the distance, the water was rushing toward us. It was getting bigger. I gulped feeling excited.

"This is it" Yusei states with a wide grin.

I prepared my stance on my board, ready to ride it. That changed when I dodged fireballs coming at me from Yusei.

"Hey! Whats that for!" I shouted.

"You must be ready for anything" Yusei said grinning and swam to the wave.

I didn't know what he meant until I saw him use his fire to boost him closer to the wave. He got to it first and started riding it like a pro. He had his arms out and his eyes focus. He was zigging and making twirls like he has done it since ever. He even went at the top of the wave. He made a handstand. I was so jealous but then I see the wave coming closer to me. I chuckled but then in one swoop of fire just rushed out of it. I had to jump and dodge it. I landed back on my board.

I glared at Yusei who was sticking his tongue at me. He ruined my wave. He was going to pay. I expanded my hands and stretched my arms. I slam it right in front of Yusei, causing the water to splash out turning into a wave that Yusei wasn't prepared for. He fell into the water and spit it out like a water fountain.

He gave a small chuckle and got back on the board. He stretched his arms back and wiped them forward, causing blades of crimson fire to grace over the water that started to follow it, right to me. I slammed my board in front and launch myself upward. I blew air into my stomach and cannon balled which terrified Yusei.

"Ahh..f-" Yusei started until drowning in water.

After that, I was sitting on the sand while Yusei was laying down, shaken from my attack. I laughed at his reaction.

"Big...big…" Yusei mutters.

"Seems like I won in the end" I chuckled.

"...heh...I say cheap shot" he sighed.

Our day slowly ends with us sitting around a fire, that Yusei made. We decided to fish for our food and cook it on the beach. Basically, nothing different from our time training. But then something caught our attention.

Something loud was coming from a few blocks away. Me and Yusei got up and started walking over to the sound. We hid behind a rock and saw ice appearing like nothing. A mechanical arm just slammed onto the ground. A ship can be seen, docked. It looks to be a fight happening between devil users.

"What's this now" Yusei said with interest.

"A fight?" I said the obvious.

"I don't think its just a fight now" Yusei said with a smirk.

"Hmm what do you mean?"

Yusei jumped out and started to make his way to the fight.

"Lets find out!" he responds and started to slide on a piece of ice.

I nodded and started getting closer but, I wasn't going to reveal myself yet. From what I learn during training with Yusei, I need to read the situation before acting on my own. As for Yusei, he was able to do that since he knows I had his back.

A mechanical fist started heading straight for the guy with a mini afro. He looked injured and tired. It didn't look like he had enough energy to fight on. Before the attack hit, Yusei came and covered his right fist with Haki. He stopped the mechanical fist with his own.

"Can I join in this fight?" Yusei said grinning.

"Who the hell are you?" Said a red head guy with evil grin.

"Just a past byer….what are you two fighting about-"

Yusei stopped talking after sensing the mechanical fist taking hold of his arm and throwing him up in the air.

"None of your business...stay out of it" he said in angry tone and slammed Yusei against the rocky wall.

However, Yusei appeared behind him which spooked him. He turned his head to Yusei and moved his arm.

"A big arm...makes you slower doesn't it" Yusei said slamming his leg into his side

He gets slammed into the wall, causing his arm to break back to its normal size. Yusei walked over to the other guy, kneeling on one knee.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Yusei asked him.

"...uh..heh..like Kidd said...its none of your-" he said until getting lift up by Yusei.

"...its not a choice...you tell me or things will get ugly" Yusei said staring intensely into his eyes.

The arm Yusei was holding him up covered in crimson fire which scared him.

"Your a devil user too-" he said until feeling the heat hit his skin.

"I'm Yusei….a paramecia...the power of crimson fire"

"I'm..Aokji..a logia...power over ice" he replies causing Yusei to put him down.

However, it wasn't because Aokji introduced himself. The other guy known as Kidd, started getting up. The pieces of metal started to rise from the ground and returning to his arm which grew in size and became more deadly. There was sharp spikes poking out of it. Yusei had his back to him meaning it was my turn. I bite my thumb.

"Second gear"

I rapidly jumped above the arm and slammed my fist right at the arm with haki covering it. The surprise attack shocked kidd. The force of my punch broke the arm again but into smaller pieces. I also indented the ground. Before I let Kidd recollect himself, I appeared in front of him with my hat covering my eyes.

"Gum gum…" I said softly and my fist rapidly attacked, multiple of times at Kidd who was starting to bleed.

I punched him one last time, right at his gut. I put more power into that fist, in order to knock him unconscious. Which it did. Kidd was now laying on the rockly wall with his mouth slightly opened.

"Nice work, Luffy" Yusei said waving his hand.

I sighed, getting off second gear. It wasn't a tough fight than I first thought. Yusei could easily taken him out. I walked over to him and Aokji.

"Your a devil user too?" Aokji said looking surprised.

"yup...I'm Luffy...the rubberman"

"Now, introductions is out of the way...why don't you tell us…."

Yusei randomly stopped. He turned his head over to the ship. I wasn't sure why but he started to walk over to it.

"...You two must be new to this island since I never seen you before...so you must not have known about the disappearances" Aokji started talking and I listened. "There has been a number of kidnappings happening lately...I've been ask to investigate-"

I saw Yusei jump on board the ship. I didn't see any expression on his face except a small frown. He walked further in that I couldn't see him.

"Then I found Kidd...who was involved" Aokji said looking at Kidd. "I confronted him so he can tell me where he was holding the missing people...and what his reason was but then you two came and-"

"Hey!" Yusei calls us waving both his hands. "Lets steal this ship!"

I could see Aokji was confused along with me but I knew Yusei found something. I started walking over to the ship but stopped and looked at Aokji.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

Aokji slowly rises from his knee and nodded with a serious expression. We both started walking over to the ship. I could see Yusei staring at us.

OOO

Once on board, Yusei hoped in front of us. He had a smile and turned to Aokji.

"Do you know where Kidd was going to take this ship too?" He asked.

"hmm...I'm not sure...I was surprised this ship was even here"

"Its an empty ship" Yusei said walking over to the steering wheel.

I didn't understand why he said that since, I felt people on board. They may not be above deck but underneath, I can sense them. Soon I felt a pulse coming from Yusei who tilted his head to me. His eyes were deadly, telling me to keep quiet.

"Well, from what I found….he was going to an island not so far from raftel.." Yusei states placing his hand over the steering wheel. "Impel down"

"Impel down...that's in no mans land" Aokji said with his eyes widening.

"No mans land?" I asked never heard of it.

"Its a place where students or devil users go when they use their power the wrong way...they get discipline in a facility their called impel down but why was Kidd going there...no one would ever dream of going to such a place"

The ship started to move. Yusei was handling the steering wheel.

"It seems like its an automatic ship...it can move on its on" Yusei said letting go of the steering wheel. "It will take us where we want to go"

"Don't tell me you planning to go to no mans land" Aokji didn't look too happy about that.

"We are just going to visit" Yusei said shrugging.

He was lying but I wasn't sure what was his intentions for going to this island. What was underneath this ship that Yusei didn't want us to see.

OOO

It was a long ride. I almost fell asleep. Aokji was resting his body so he fell asleep. Yusei was just sitting with his legs crossed looking at the moon. This was the perfect time to ask him.

"Hey Yusei...what's the real reason?" I asked.

"...I don't know.." he said while his eyes were on the moon.

"..hmm...come on...tell me"

"...when we get to the island...you better be quiet and let me focus"

"Uh?" I was confused.

It wasn't too long until we saw the island. The first thing I saw on it was the big tower like building, passing even the clouds. I was amazed. The ship got closer enough that it hit the side of the rocks which it was stopped. Yusei got up from his seat.

"Time to go" He said jumping off.

"What about Aokji?" I asked.

"Let him sleep"

Yusei started walking to the building. I followed behind. This island wasn't too much different than Raftel. There were tree's, a beach and some buildings I can see in the distance. Though, there wasn't too much light.

We stopped at the front doors of the building known as Impel down. There wasn't anyone guarding it. Yusei placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. It creaked which echoed within the building that had no light.

We entered it and vaguely saw the interior design. This looked abandoned. Yusei continued to walk in further. I saw some light from the moon coming through the cracks in the ceiling and walls. I stumble upon a railing. When I looked over it, there was a deep hole. A dark hole that I couldn't see the bottom. I heard another door creak open. Yusei entered it.

When I got in, the lights turned on. Yusei was standing next to the switch. This room was bigger than Yusei's apartment and messier. Papers were scattered on the ground. Some were taped on wide computer screens on the far wall. I took a closer look at one of the papers on the wall while Yusei walked over to the computer.

"Smile" I read what was familiar to me on the paper.

It's been a long time since I saw that word. The smile formula. The drug created to enhance a human's ability turning them into devil users. This formula was created in a facility called Smile corp that me and Yusei destroyed in order to get rid of the formula. A mission succeed so why am I seeing that word again. That's when I heard a loud bang coming from Yusei who just slammed the desk. He had his teeth clenched.

"Yusei what's wrong?" I could see that he had the computer turned on.

He didn't answer me but started to run out the door. I chased after him and saw him jump into the deep hole with no hesitation. He was in a hurry. I looked down and saw a crimson light shine. I fall right behind him.

OOO

Yusei landed first then I did right after. There was a aqua blue light coming from a few minutes away but Yusei ignored it and walked to a cell. This must be the place where the people misused their devil power go. When I stepped closer to the cell, I felt something dark and dangerous coming from within.

However, Yusei kept going closer until he was a few inches away from the cell. There was something behind that cell. Multiple pairs of eyes open within it. I felt that intense feeling more. I was preparing to fight until Yusei slowly brought his hand down in between the bars and bending his knees.

"Its alright" Yusei spoke.

At first, I thought he was talking to me but he wasn't. My eyes widen seeing a shaky hand coming out from the shadows within the cell. Yusei had a kind smile on his face which was a first.

"We're here now" he said taking the hand gently and squeezing it.

Suddenly, Yusei's hand became covered with crimson fire which covered the other hand as well. The brightness of his fire revealed what was hiding in the shadow. I was lost with words when I saw many children shaking with fear, bruised, chained up, even some were unconscious. They didn't look like they haven't eaten in weeks. Who did this to them. I bit my lower lip, shaking with anger but Yusei didn't look angry at all. He kept his smile at the small girl who was looking at him with half dead eyes.

"...you all need to get some rest now-" Yusei started until the girl started to talk.

Her voice was low so I couldn't hear but Yusei was listening to her. Whatever she said, Yusei nodded.

"It will be difficult...but I can try" Yusei said with a grin causing the girl to smile a little.

A small pulse of haki came out of Yusei knocking everyone in the cell to sleep. The small girl fell forward but Yusei got her and gently placed her down. I was frowning at this situation.

"Yusei-" I call him, wanting to know what he was going to do.

However, when he turned to me. His expression wasn't the same as before. In fact, it was far worse than any expression that came from Yusei. His pupil shrunk but looked intense. They also changed shaped into slits like a cat. He had no smile. This expression was intense anger. His eyes may be facing me but he wasn't looking at him. It was more like he was looking through me like I didn't matter. That's what his eyes were telling me.

Yusei then turned around and started walking with his hair covering his eyes. I stayed in my spot for awhile. I was shaking a little. I guess I'm not that strong than I thought. I soon heard a loud noise coming from above the hole I fell in. Yusei must have made it back to the same room. I stretched my arms to that floor and pulled myself up. I made it and re-entered the room.

The first thing I saw was Yusei's fist plunged into the concrete. He was angry, very angry. He didn't even cover his fist with haki. His head was facing the ground. I wasn't sure what I could say or do for him. Something about all of this was affecting Yusei more than me. Then he spoke in a low tone.

"...the smile formula...wasn't destroyed-"

" **Oh, and how do you know of the formula"**

A random voice spoke causing the two of us to look at the direction it came from. There was a speaker phone near the computer. Yusei pulled his fist from the wall and stared at the speakerphone with the same expression as before.

" **Went all silent on me...I understand, it is quite frightening hearing a voice your not familiar with...but you must understand...you are on my property without permission...I don't like that"**

"So you own this?" Yusei asked in his usual voice but his expression stayed.

" **Yes...I would advise you two to leave-"  
** "Where are you?" Yusei asked.

" **Why would I tell you strangers-"**

"...your voice may be hiding behind something through some mic...but I can hear your real one very well.."

" **Wow, aren't you interesting"**

"...as well as you…."

Yusei's expression changed but it was a creepy one. He was smirking with his teeth showing. His eyes were wide staring at the speaker.

" **Ill give you another warning….leave now or be forced to leave"**

"Ill give you one better….show yourself...and we will see what happens next" Yusei states.

" **...What?"**

"...you've made me angry…but not just that...you are actually the person I have been looking for all this time...remember smile corp….well...I destroyed it"

" **So you were the one…...on second thought, stay...there will be someone coming for you"**

"...heh...don't think you can hide from me...I'm going to ruin you" Yusei said clenching his fist.

" **..hahahaha...are you joking-"**

A spear of crimson fire pierces the speaker which came from Yusei's back. I watch him walk over to the computer and started typing. His fingers were moving quickly and random screens kept popping out within the computer. Yusei's back was covering my view to really know what was he doing. He stopped typing and a bar appeared on the green. A loading bar.

"Luffy...your going to bring everyone out of here...you hear" Yusei said in a deep tone.

He looked over his shoulder, giving me a scary eye. I nod rapidly and started making my way back down to the cell. Whoever that was on the speaker, he was done for. After jumping down into the hole again, I stared at the cell. I wasn't too sure how I would open it. I soon heard someone coming behind me. In a flash, the cell bars was cut by fire.

"You better hurry...company is about to arrive" Yusei told me.

"How can I carry all of them!" I was only one person and there was like 8 children.

"Stretch"

Yusei simply said and walked away from me. He raised his hand up to the ceiling. A crimson bow and arrow appeared in his hand. He launched the arrow high above to the wall, breaking it and creating an exit, big enough for me and the children.

"That's your exit" Yusei tells me.

"What about you?" I asked.

I started to hear loud footsteps, coming closer. It was in the opposite direction from the exit. Yusei was staring at that direction with a smirk. He began walking to that direction with his back hunched forward a bit.

"I'm just going to let some anger out" Yusei said simply.

There was something different about Yusei. He was more, crazy looking to me. I quickly ran back to the cell and stretched my arms. I grabbed everyone up into a big hug. I lifted them up and started going to the exit. I soon heard an explosion. Streams of crimson fire came out of the darkness and brighten the area. The fire was going on everything. I looked up and bounced to the exit.

I saw the ship, down below. Aokji was awake and was with someone. It looked to be a guy wearing a costume. I heard another explosion behind me.

"AOKJI...HELP ME!" I screamed.

I got his attention judging from his surprise reaction seeing me holding many kids. He created a slide of ice from where he was to me. I carefully placed the children down. They started sliding to Aokji. Once all the kids were safe, I went back in.

OOO

The temperature changed dramatically from a few seconds ago. It was hot and even the air smelled funny. I coughed a little and got to where the fight was happening. I saw Yusei facing someone with a black suit. His arms were covered with purple gue.

"You two shouldn't be here" he spoke in a deep tone.

"Really now.." Yusei replied to him with his hands covering in fire.

Yusei ran straight for him. Though, that guy wasn't going to stand around. More purple gue came out of him, coming straight for Yusei who punched them with his fist. I notice something right after he punched those tentacle like things, some gas came out of it. I got closer causing Yusei to look over his shoulder.

"I thought I told you too leave" Yusei said with a glare.

"..I'm not going to leave without you-" I replied then coughing again.

"None of you are going to go anywhere" the big guy said covering his body with more purple gue.

"...what's with this guy...why does it smell bad" I said covering my nose.

"He's Magellan...a guy who works here...also a devil user...power over Venom..a paramecia type" Yusei said with purple dots around his neck. "He's covering the place with poisonous gas...the more you inhale it...the more sick you will get...its deadly...could even kill you"

Yusei started walking closer to Magellan who put his hands out.

"Just one blast of my venom can easily kill you-" Magellan states.

"You covered yourself with venom...so my fire can't hurt you...it seems to me your afraid of me" Yusei said with a smirk.

If that was the case. Not even my rubber powers won't work except, Haki. I started covering my fist in haki.

I appear right behind him and threw a punch at Magellan's back that was wide open.

"What are you doing Luffy!" Yusei shouts.

I wasn't aware, that Magellan's venom armour was able to stretch out of him, turning into a hand. It grabbed me and smashed me into a wall. I screamed feeling my skin burn. The smell was stronger. It was getting harder to breath.

"One down...your next" Magellan states creating two more arms of venom moving quickly towards Yusei who stood still in his spot until he was taken by the hands and smashed into the wall like me.

I could hear him cough on the other side. He didn't look so good but I didn't understand. He could have easily dodged it. So why.

"...I'm not going to die.." Yusei said with his head down. "...your the one who will burn under my feet along with this place….I'm going to burn it all down into nothing….don't think you have the better of me...you low life.."

Yusei looked up at Magellan with his angry expression. I could see Magellan shake a little. Yusei didn't release any Haki and yet was able to have that effect on him and even me.

"Your crazy to think you can survive against my venom-" Magellan spoke and saw a fire swipe down to the arms that was holding Yusei, like a blade.

Yusei was freed and landed on his feet. Though, his body had purple dots. Must have been signs of the venom but Yusei continued to walk showing no pain in his expression. Just anger.

"Your nothing…" Yusei spoke in a deep tone.

Magellan rapidly through spikes of poison to Yusei who gets cut by each, not dodging them. It was like he didn't want to dodge, he wanted the pain.

"Its been a few months...since I have been this angry" Yusei said with a chuckle. "...but this is more on the lines of….rage"

Magellan eyes widen after having three long blades of fire pierce through his chest. It wasn't over. Yusei raised his right hand, causing streams of fire to wrap itself around Magellan's neck and lift him in the air.

"Those children...your going to tell me everything about them" Yusei said looking straight into Magellan's eyes with a creepy grin that was scaring me. "And the guy you are working for"

"Gruh...your crazy-" Magellan states until he was thrown into the big hole by Yusei.

I was soon freed and coughing. I thought Yusei did that to save me but, he grabbed my face. He quickly moved me to the exit hole but stopped. I saw something purple hold his left hand but Yusei didn't seem to care. His eyes were on me.

"Luffy...things are going to get uglier from here on out...there is no reason for you to join in….if you still believe.." Yusei said with a emotionless expression. "In those friends of yours"

"Huh...what are you saying-?"

"I'm saying...there nothing…" Yusei said simply.

"uh..how..how can you say that!-" I growled in anger gripping his wrist, not sure what was wrong with him.

"It's the truth..." Yusei said.

In the depths of the hole, I saw three purple gue dragons come out, heading toward Yusei. There is another issue besides this conversation.

"Don't worry about Magellan…" Yusei said like he read my mind.

Suddenly, I saw chains of fire wrap themselves around the dragon's neck, pinning them down to the ground. Yusei's strength might have doubled since training.

"There is a decision...you must make….be with your friends….or...join me and forget them?" Yusei states.

"..there your friends!-" I shouted.

"I have no friends"

Yusei let go of my head and gave me a strong punch to the gut that launched me to the ship. I coughed and saw Yusei get cobbled up by a dragon's mouth.

"Luffy...what's going on with you and Yusei?" Aokji asked in a worried tone. "What did you two find?"

Right before I can say anything, the whole building gets consumed by crimson fire and the side of the building we escaped from was smashed through by a skeleton like beats that was pure red.

" **My Venom demon form"** Magellan spoke within that monster.

As for Yusei, he was in the sky falling with a smirk on his face. Magellan was covered in venom, this was going to be a tough fight if Yusei did it alone without me. Though, I wasn't in good shape either. I was coughing and felt like I was seeing two cosplayers.

Then again, Yusei could also become something more. The training we did wasn't for nothing. We learned a lot, especially Yusei. His training was a little more intense for one reason.

The devil users came to be because of experiments done who were humans. There was a serum known as Smile formula. Once injected into a human, it awakens a power hidden in them but the patient suffers through a dramatic pain. Some couldn't handle it and loses their lives, but some do. Me and Yusei were two out of who knows how many. Yusei told me there was something more about the formula that wasn't released but he knew. It was something every devil user has, mainly why we were given that name. Within the formula lies a dark power, that can only be activated when a person was under a lot of stress, anger, anxiety, pain, all the negative emotions. I activated mine when I was saving Nami. I lost control but Yusei stopped me.

As for Yusei, he activated early on. His case was different than mine, I wasn't too sure why. He had it and could activate it but he didn't have the control over it. Though during the fight against Slayer, he was about to. It reached a point where he couldn't keep it at bay but now, that changed.

Looking up at the sky, I saw Yusei release fire from his back. The fire expanded and changed colour, to black. It became wings. Soon, black fire started covering his bare chest turning into a black cloak. Yusei's small piece of red hair turned black.

"If your going to bring that out...let me do the same" Yusei said with a grin and moved his arms back.

Suddenly, black swords of fire started to appear next to him. He begins wiping his arms quickly. The swords rapidly strike the demon beats that extend its venomous arms to Yusei who quickly flew past them, going underneath. He lands right in front of Magellan. Yusei's right arm gets covered with fire that turned into a claw. He pierces the demon's armor. Yusei kept his eyes looking at the ground while his hand was in.

It was delayed but, the fire claw came out Magellan from his back. Yusei pulled it out and swung his leg against it hard, pushing it back into the building. His actions shocked Aokji and the cosplayer.

Yusei soon turned to us, giving us a creepy grin.

"See you" Yusei states lifting his arm up and slashing it into the water.

A giant wave was created, pushing the ship away, far from the island. The force of the blow was strong. Aokji and the cosplayer hanged on the railing. The kids were inside the ship, hopefully their safe. As for me, I missed the railing and fell into the ocean.

OOO

"...pause it….pause it" Kira spoke out unable to watch anymore.

She ran out the exit with her hand covering her mouth. Everyone also felt the same. They were all shaking in their spots, shocked at what they saw. It was like they were with Yusei.

Usopp had tears coming from the corner of his eyes. Even though he was the type of person who would run from danger, he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Though, it was more because of how fun Yusei and Luffy were having that made him want to stay but seeing how that changed into something so terrible that, he didn't know what to think.

Vivi couldn't stop her heart from hurting. Watching Yusei's personality changes rapidly into someone completely different then seeing those children in that cell. She didn't want to imagine what happened to them, but just from Yusei's reaction, it was something terrible.

Zoro was more impressed with their strength, both Luffy and Yusei. Though, he can tell there was a change in the way Yusei was fighting. The type he didn't like seeing but that was after the cell. Those kids, were half dead. Yusei's blood must have been boiling causing him to become, some kind of monster. Zoro won't be able to forget his angry expression.

Sanji was lost with words. His emotions was all over the place during this memory recap. Especially, when Yusei and Luffy entered impel down. The children. He would have done the same but not as worse as Yusei. It didn't look like he was going to hold back against that venom guy. Sanji almost felt bad for him but he shouldn't.

Robin knew Yusei was strong and smart but seeing Luffy's memories, she notice Yusei was suppressing his emotions. Though, he also expressed it but that turned him into something like a monster. That type of fire reminded her of Slayer. The lookalike of Yusei, the evil version everyone calls him but now it was difficult to differentiate which one was evil since they both look the same.

Nami was stunned and applaud. She was also crying but it took a while to realize she was. She didn't know what to think about Yusei. This was a whole other side of him that none of them saw. A dangerous side. That expression he made to Luffy and Magellan, reminded her how he looked when she betrayed Luffy. Though, that expression was more mild than this one. She could feel his anger on her skin, heating her up.

Whatever, Yusei found in that building involving those kids, really made him angry. It made what Nami did nothing but what he said about thinking of his friends as nothing just made her angry but how he acted toward that girl. He was just confusing to read. Was he a good guy or a bad guy. Nami didn't know how to feel and she bets, Kira didn't too.

Nami finally moved her legs and walked outside. She saw Kira sitting on the floor, resting her back on the wall with her hands covering her face.

"K-kira...are you ok?" Nami said feeling nervous still.

"...N-nami...Do you know what's wrong with him?" Kira spoke softly. "Because I don't"

"W-well..after all that...I don't think no one does-" Nami states.

"Luffy does" Kira said raising her head revelaing her puffy red nose.

"What...how do you know that?" Nami said surprised.

"...why do you think after all that Luffy...saw...he didn't separate from him..uh?" Kira states leaning her head back. "Yusei was angry...very angry...but was very happy too..until he saw those children and pretended to be happy for their sake...and then full on went on demon mode...like a madman...all I know is….there is something wrong"  
"...I know...Luffy was keeping a secret involving Yusei...and I think...it involved what they saw in impel down...and...what Yusei found on that computer" Nami exclaims. "But...he said that we were nothin-"

Kira stands up and walks to her, rubbing her eyes.

"...he didn't mean that...for one thing...it was deja vu for me" Kira states with a smile and walking back inside.

"Deja vu?..." Nami said to herself not seeing how calling people that are your friends are nothing is a everyday thing.

Though, at this point, they all are thinking of Yusei as a crazy person and dangerous. Nami frowned at the idea and walked back inside.

The lights were turned on and it seemed like Rejiu and Ace were talking with serious expressions.

"Whats going on?" Nami whispers to Robin.

"It seems like...Ace knows more about Yusei" Robin answers.

"Does he know where he is?" Nami asked.

"No..its about his past" Robin tells her.

"Ace...you haven't told me everything about Yusei did you?" Reiju asked with a glare. "He is more than just a devil user…..he's the original...the first experiment"

"First experiment?" Kira asked confused. "What does she mean Ace?"

Aces heavily sighs.

"...before devil users existed...there was an experiment in creating an enhancing drug….there was a key element in humans that needed to be tested out...so...there was five test subjects in total...five children...one of them…...was Yusei" Ace started.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Could have made it longer but….its too long!...:3 so I will keep you interested about the next chapter…..the continuation….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Luffy's memory pt 2**

"...before devil users existed...there was an experiment in creating an enhancing drug….there was a key element in humans that needed to be tested out...so...there were five test subjects in total...five children...one of them…...was Yusei" Ace started telling not happy about it. "Well it's more like...he was part of the five children that survived the test-"

"There was others.." Robin asked with a sad expression.

"They died...the experiments were too intense...it's a miracle for five to be able to survive it...but it was more of a curse...unlike devil users...they were dealt with trying to control their power, their minds were scrambled….also they start to become less human"

"Less human?" Nami said confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"...what they were injected was a drug that brings out the negativity of someone to the point that they are trapped in a nightmare they can't escape...they become insane and get consumed"

"Like Luffy...with Slayer" Nami said not wanting to remember how different Luffy looked.

"Yes...we all have the potential to become that….devil users and humans too...just for devil users...if they were injected by the darkness, we call it….they lose control until they ran out of power"

"Ran out?...so there is a limit" Robin states.

"Of course there is….but I'm talking about more about entering the red zone...a devil user can be empty on energy or power but if they go over that...then...they die" Ace exclaims.

"Die" Kira said shivering.

"But no one ever did so..don't worry" Ace states smiling a little. "Back to the Yusei's case...he isn't normal...like you have witness...both at the ball and in Luffy's memory...his power is great...reason being...the drug he was injected had more of the chemical that created the devil users….his power is almost unlimited but also his body too….it's enhanced including his mind….no devil user can reach his level...more specifically...the five children"

"The five children you keep talking about...do you know who are the other four?" Sanji aske curious.

Before Ace could speak, Rejiu interrupts.

"Their identities are unknown and where they might be... Now, I know we have one of the five...we must keep him safe in this school" Rejiu states.

"Why?...exactly?" Sanji asked curious.

"Because of their powers...there are people out there that would want to take it..thats why this academy was built for...protecting devil users and the Originals" Reiju answers.

"Hmm...to protect them" Robin said softly.

"Should I continue?" Pudding asked.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if they should. They've seen a lot already. Though, Kira wanted to see more.

"Yes"

OOO

 **Luffy's Pov**

I was falling into a deep hole. I couldn't breath and my eyes were about to close. I tried stretching my arms to the ship that I can see above that was covering me. It wasn't long until I saw someone jump from the ship, coming toward me.

I spit out water and breathed out heavily. I made it to the surface with the help of the cosplayer. He brought me to the ship where Aokji pulled us up.

"Luffy-" Aokji spoke but I couldn't respond.

My head was aching and I felt angry. I start to cough and wobble. I fell to my knees but tried keeping my body off the ground.

"W-where a-are we?" I spoke slowly.

"...a few minutes away to Raftel" Aokji answers.

I took a seat against the wall and try to calm my breathing. The cosplayer was staring at me.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bon Clay" he answered nervously.

"He came from below deck" Aokji states. "I also found a few others...they look unconscious...I was surprised to find him awake"

"Well it's hard to sleep with all the commotion outside" Bon Clay's replies. "Plus, it wasn't my intention...we all were kidnapped...out of nowhere"

"Its a good thing then we found you" Aokji said and looks at the direction where no man land is. "Yusei...do you think he survived?"

"...of course.." I said.

It would have been for nothing if he died. There was still so much he needed to do. That's why he kept on training including me. There was still an enemy out there. I started coughing again and falling forward.

"Luffy!" Aokji and Bon Clay spoke.

I can hear them but I think i'm going to take a nice rest.

"We need to bring him to the academy's infirmary" Bon Clay said to Aokji.

That was the last thing I saw and heard until total darkness took over.

OOO

When I opened my eyes again, I felt a little better but was still hard to breath. I realize I was in a room but not sure how. I was also wearing a white shirt. I sit up and saw an old lady.

"You finally woke up" she spoke.  
"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kureha " she answers. "Your friends brought you to meet in an awful condition"

"Where-?" I said but coughed.

"I've treated Aoji two days ago and as for the other.." she said turning her head to the other bed next to me. "He was injected with something and needed to stay here" she responds.

I was relieved but there was one thing on my mind now. I turned my body and placed my feet on the floor. I got up slowly.

"Hang on there...your not ready to be released" she said in a serious tone.

"I need to be somewhere" I said looking at the door.

I start walking and each step I take, the memories of impel down just flashes in my mind. The things I saw, heard and what Yusei said just repeats itself in my thoughts. I opened the door and exits out the room.

My hat was lowered covering my eyes. I was only seeing the floor. Even so, my body already knows where to go.

The more I walk, the more angry I get. Not even the hot sand affects me. It could be because of the poison but unlikely. My body didn't take too much damage expect being gassed. I can perfectly move but I feel sick at the same time.

I stopped walking when I made it to my destination. I raise my head and saw the skeleton cave. I know he's in there. I can feel it. I start walking into the mouth of the cave.

OOO

When I arrived, my eyes were covered by the tip of my hat. I could only see the stone floor and steps that lead up at another floor. My eyes slowly climb the stairs until reaching the top. There was a pair of legs crossed on a mat with a table in front of it.

"...oh, you made it"

I heard Yusei's voice. It sounded normal. I slowly raise my eyes to him.

"Is it ok for you too be out of bed...Luffy"

There was something in his tone that sounded, odd. I saw his arms wrapped with bandages. He was wearing a maroon shirt.

"...what's the matter….giving me the silent treatment…" he spoke lowering his tone yet sounding happy. "...I guess you don't understand...any-"

A flaming fist of anger was thrown right into Yusei causing him to smash through the hard rocky wall. The impact of the punch was able to throw Yusei into the side of a hill an half hour way.

"Take it back" I said standing in the hole I created, breathing heavily.

Yusei was sitting with his head down and hair shadowing his eyes. I quickly appeared in front of him and pressed my forearm against his chest.

"Take back what you said about them" I said in anger, glaring at Yusei.

I was so angry. The things he said didn't make sense. I can't believe he called his friends nothing.

"I...I guess you still don't understand" Yusei said in a low tone.

My eyes widen feeling a strong fist enter my stomach. It launched my right back to the skeleton cave. I got up slowly and saw Yusei hunched forward. There was fire beginning to appear around him. It was sparking like electricity. His head slowly raised.

In a split second, he appeared right next to me with his leg coming right to me. I was quick enough to dodge but it graced my shoulder. I rolled in the sand but got on my feet. I looked at my shoulder and notice a cut. I looked at Yusei's foot that had fire surrounding it.

Yusei appeared in front of me. He covered his fist in haki and threw it at me. I crossed my arms, taking the impact of the punch. It pushed me back a bit but then I felt Yusei grab my arms and cover it fire. I quickly jumped a way but a tornado of fire was coming toward me. It expanded from where Yusei was, surrounding any opening.

Once I landed I felt a whip of fire hit my chest. I coughed loudly and started getting whipped in multiple directions. Each one was stinging my body. It wasn't until I saw fire coming close to my eyes that I realized, Yusei was on my left side.

" **Second gear"** I said biting my thumb

I started to turn red with smoke coming out from my body. I quickly moved from Yusei's sight.

"...the training we went through….there were certain areas we focused on…"

I heard his voice clearly behind me. I turned my head and was met with a fist to the face. I hit the ground on my hands and pushed myself away. I kept on moving but Yusei kept catching up. We clashed arms that were covered in haki. We started punching in mid air and when we move to a different area, we add more strength to our punches.

We both landed on the ground, far from each other looking exhausted. Though, I think I looked worse. The poison was still in me and for Yusei, he looked like he can keep going. I clench my fist tightly and inhaled. I set my eyes on him and stepped forward. I began using my rubber arms to hit Yusei rapidly non-stop. It was working for the most part.

However, it didn't seem like he was trying to dodge my attacks. That's when I realized, he was taking it on purpose. Yusei smashed into the same place as before. He was deeper in it.

"You better take back the things you said about them" Luffy said sweating.

Yusei looked at me. He had a different expression on. It was emotionless and his eyes looked lifeless. He pulled himself out of the crater.

"No matter how much punches you throw...you won't change my mind….since you still don't understand-" Yusei said until getting whipped by my leg into another area of the beach that had many boulders of different sizes.

I felt my blood boil. I was growling. I was standing tall on top of a flat boulder looking down at Yusei who was in a boulder.

"...whats wrong with you!" I yell. "They are our friends!...you out of most people should understand how important they are…..tch...THERE NOT NOTHING!...don't you care-"

"Quit it" Yusei spoke in a cold tone.

I felt something sharp cut my chest. I coughed feeling an intense burn. It was so quick that i didn't notice. I saw Yusei standing with his hair covering his eyes.

"I don't care uh?" Yusei said and a ring of crimson fire circles around Yusei. "...if that's the case then-"

His fire grew and circled around Yusei. It turned colour. My eyes widen seeing black flames beginning to spread out. The flames dispersed and Yusei was staring at me with the same lifeless eyes but in his dark form. He was wearing a cloak of black fire with his hair completely black. His nails was also black. He disappeared from his spot. In a second, he was next to me with his head close to my ear.

"There are things in this world...only for certain people can have" Yusei said softly.

I was slashed by Yusei's flame sword on my side. The force slammed me in the sand. I got up quickly sensing him above me. He slammed his sword down causing a wave of fire to come at me. I appeared in the sky and sensed Yusei on my side again. I threw a punch which he blocked with his sword.

"What we are...isn't human"

Yusei sliced his sword diagonally. I blocked it with my arms that were covered in Haki. I got pushed into the sand again but I was on my feet, sliding backwards. Yusei appeared on my side.

"The powers we have...will cause those around us...to be endanger"

Yusei swinged his sword again but I got it in my hands. I clenched my teeth, trying to lift the sword up.

"The training….did you forget my purpose….on why I was training for" Yusei said coldly. "Let me remind you"

The sword dematerialized right in front of me. I was met with a uppercut that launched me in the air. I started getting punched in every direction non-stop. I was coughing out blood. The back of my neck was met with a foot. I flipped in the air but was grabbed by my feet. I looked up and saw Yusei's body, vertical to mine. He flipped me many times in the air until he slammed me into a huge boulder. I spit out lots of blood. I was trying to move away from Yusei's grasp but his eyes was dead set on me.

"There is one person out there.." Yusei said, letting out black flames from his hand over me. "That I plan on killing...the person who allied himself with smile corp...and whoever he is working for…"

"Gaahh!" I yelled feeling the heat increase. Under so much fire, I couldn't see or breath. It was so intense. It also felt heavy. My haki couldn't hold up much longer.

"He's the one person I decided to get strong for...Slayer"

I couldn't take much more of his heat. I needed to break free. I slammed my leg on the boulder I'm laying on. It crumbled and I fell. Yusei's fire disappeared right after.

I rolled and stopped on my knees. I looked up at Yusei who was looking down on me. Streams of black fire grew from his back. It zig zag its way to me but I dodge them. I kept jumping further away from Yusei whose eyes never changed or left me. I was in his vision and couldn't escape from it.

I felt my wrist burn. It was caught by one of his streams. A few more got me. I tried breaking free by pulling on it.

"Its over...no one is here...to save you" Yusei said placed his hand forward.

A Tornado of black flames came from his right toward me. I quickly brought my right arm to my mouth.

" **Third gear"**

My right arm grew extremely in size being much bigger than my body and the boulders around me. I clenched my hand tightly and threw it at the tornado which broke from impact.

I could see Yusei's face in shock who stood there. I rammed my fist into him which launched into the Skeleton cave which crumbled from impact. My arms shrunk back to size and I was left exhausted more than I was already. I was breathing heavily, staring at where Yusei was. There was smoke coming off him.

"Gruh.. what a punch" Yusei spoke slowly sitting up.

He returned to normal. There was a small piece of red in front of his hair. He was having a hard time getting up. It seems like I was able to do damage on him.

"...However…"

Yusei got up, hunching forward with his hair covering his eyes. He was staring at me right through them.

"...I'm not going to let you or anyone get in between my goal...I don't plan on ever losing...you hear…" Yusei said in a cold tone.

A burst of black fire came out from underneath Yusei. This was bad news. I stepped back but was caught by his flames. It wrapped itself around my waist tightly. I couldn't move and the heat was more intense from before.

"I'm not going to lose" Yusei said giving an intense glare.

Suddenly, the area was getting darker. It could be because I was losing consciousness but this was different. I felt myself shake under Yusei's gaze.

I groaned from the heat. I felt my feet leave the ground. I saw Yusei's right hand raise. More fire wrapped itself around me.

"Arrghh!" I screamed feeling my body being crushed by the heat.

"Die...die...die" Yusei said not so loud but I could see it in his eyes.

He was losing control of himself. That was clear. I didn't think I would be the one that did it. Black flames started coming together, forming a shape in front of Yusei.

It was materializing into a sharp spear, aimed right at me. I was in trouble but couldn't free myself from his flames. I coughed and clenched my fist.

There was one more thing I can do. One last thing that I wasn't plan on using. I brought my right arm close to my lips. Yusei's hand quickly closed causing the arrow to zoom to me.

" **Fourth-"**

Before I can finish, I hear blood splatter on the ground. My eyes widen seeing Yusei stabbed his thigh through with a small version of the spear that stopped a few inches away from my chest.

"...I'm in control.." Yusei said staring at nothing with his eyes widen.

I was let go and fell to the ground. I coughed out blood. I stand on my knees and looked over at Yusei who was holding his hand.

"Get out…" he said shaking his head. "GET OUT!"

He shouts causing the black fire to circle around him, turning into chains. The next thing that happened shocked me. The chains wrapped itself around Yusei causing him to yell.

I can also feel Yusei letting out his haki. He didn't seem like he could break out of the chains. It was digging into him. I got up about to help him but he looked at me.

"Stay away" he said in a cold tone then biting the chain.

Yusei slammed his head into the ground hard creating a small crater. The scene changed around us. The chains slowly went away.

"Yusei" I said seeing if he was ok.

I saw his head rising. In a flash I was lifted up from the ground by two hands that grabbed onto my shirt. Then moved to a slanted rock near the ocean.

Yusei was staring at the ground breathing heavily while he holds me up.

"...I'll say this once...to your thick skull…" Yusei said slowly meeting my eyes. "We are different...I am different...the things I found out in impel down is not like when we destroyed smile corp...there is powerful people out there..who have many resources….what Slayer did will be a pebble to what will happen"

His arms were getting consumed by crimson fire. Yusei narrows his eyes.

"Meaning...more people around me will get endanger...and I don't have...the time to protect them...it will be worse when they were kidnapped…" Yusei said lifting me more up. "They won't be able to be saved the next time...can you see…."

One of his hands let go of my shirt, turning into a fist.

"...it's better if they didn't get involved with us if its too protect them but" Yusei said placing his fist against my chest. "It's more from me than you….you have a choice...you can be with them but you won't be helping me and if you were to join me….then"

I felt my chest burning. It was right at the center of the X scar Yusei gave me.

"You need cut your bonds with them"

"Brughh!" I said feeling a strong punch to the gut.

It launched me into the ocean. I coughed feeling water entering my mouth. I lifted my head up and saw Yusei standing looking at me.

"...you two…" Yusei said looking over his shoulder to a boulder. "..you can come out now.."

I wasn't able to detect them. Aokji and Bo Clay were hiding behind a boulder. Yusei had streams of fire close to their neck.

"...don't think you can hide from me.." Yusei said beginning to walk with a limp. "I can see everything"

I stared at Yusei while slowly sinking into the water. It felt like deja vu too me. I knew it was difficult for him to express how he feels. He disguises his intentions through his actions. Overall, he was looking after everyone. His anger got the better of him and it still is.

The more I sink down, the more I started remembering what this reminds me of. It happened with Nami. She said bad things to me in order to keep her friends save. She was forced too but in this case, Yusei is the one forcing himself. I remember that I let it happen with Nami and because I did, everyone was put in danger.

I saw Bon Clay coming down to me once again. I closed my eyes and seeped into the darkness.

OOO

When I woke up, I found myself surrounded by students. One of them being Nami and my brother, Ace. I fell back to sleep and found myself in the infirmary again, with Nami next to me. Though, at the moment I couldn't stop thinking of what Yusei told me. So, I kept quiet about what happened to me.

If what he said was true, then I need to make a decision well I actually did already. When I jumped off from the balcony and gave Nami my hat to fix, I was planning to go where Yusei was. I was happy to see Nami and was hoping to see everyone else but, if I chose them over Yusei, I wouldn't feel great.

However, on the other side, I will feel the same way if I chose Yusei over them. It was a tough decision but, it's the only one I can think of. It's been circling in my head all day. I stopped walking after seeing where the cave once was. There was a house built. I walked inside and took in my surroundings.

There was lights installed inside, steps connecting to a platform at the far end. Square windows in random spots on the wall. There was a map of the school on the wall at the end. Then, there was Yusei sitting in front of a chess board or something that looks like one. It seemed 3d to me.

"...3d chess...besides one opponent...you have two" Yusei spoke staring intensely at the pieces. "Very interesting game"

"Yusei-" I spoke wanting to tell him what I was thinking.

"You look okay" Yusei said looking at me. "Is all the poison gone?"  
"Ya, I was took to the infirmary" I responded.

"...so the old hag helped you with the wounds I gave you but...I hear you and the president have a thing going on now" Yusei said with a evil smirk.

I was confused what he was talking about. I didn't even know who was the president. Yusei smirked went away and looked dumbfounded.

"...one of these days...you will become smart" Yusei said bowing his head.

"HEY!...nevermind that...I came here to say I'm sorry" I said to his eyes. "I didn't see the bigger picture but...I understand…"  
"...so why did you come here?" Yusei said standing up and taking a step down his little staircase. "I gave you two options...have you decided on what your going to do?"

I wasn't going to forget about Nami and the others nor I was going to let go of my friendship with Yusei. I'm not going to let this happen. I've seen what Yusei can do and I'm confident he can handle whatever situation comes his way but, I can't let him do this alone.

"...I came….to make a deal with you"

Yusei's expression was surprised. His mouth turned into a small grin. He started walking down his stairs until he reached the ground. He came a little closer to me.

"Woah, never thought you would be the one making the deal…." Yusei said softly chuckling. "You must have thought long and hard...so then, tell me your deal?"

"...the deal is...I'm going to help you but also won't be forgetting any of my friends...our friends….if you said you won't be able to protect them so….I will protect them with everything I got...that's the only reason, I trained...I know I have the strength to protect all of them" I said feeling confident.

"...so your saying...work with me and I let you handle them" Yusei said closing his eyes and chuckled. "...let me add to this deal...if they do get endanger and find themselves in a situation involving the enemy….I'm going to kick them off this island"

Yusei gave a cold glare. I inhaled and slammed my hand with his, shaking it.

"Alright then...deal" I said nodding.

Yusei gave a wide grin and let go of my head. He walked away from me toward the stairs.

"...well then...time to let you in...on my plan" Yusei said grabbing the bottom of the map. "During the time you were away, I've been doing research on everything...the people in the academy and the academy itself...I haven't attend class but I was working as a janitor" Yusei said pulling the map down causing it to fly up. "I gain permission by the principle who was a skeleton...weird at first"

Yusei turned and faced me.

"Now my plan is-"

OOO

The memories started zipping back to Luffy quickly after Pudding fell to the ground.

"...tsk tsk...now that's something not for just anyone to see…" Yusei spoke sitting on a chair behind Pudding who he knocked out. "...I think you all seen enough...don't you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

**The Deal**

"...the room...is so...quiet" Yusei said with his eyes closed.

Once he opened his eyes, he can see shocked expressions followed by tears that were falling down the girls faces. The noise wasn't so loud but, it was there. The small sound of a raindrop hitting the floor. Everyone was frozen but not by choice. The instant Yusei appeared, the instant the fire came right near their necks just like at the ball.

"...rule one...if you speak without being spoken too...well-" Yusei said getting up, sliding his hands in his pockets. "You won't be getting up for awhile"

Yusei's eyes shift to Ace who was staring at him with anger. He felt his body wanting to move but Yusei's expression was too serious. The second part of Luffy's memory was so hard to believe but also frightening. He never would have thought, the two would get in that kind of fight.

"...One would think your responsible...but" Yusei said giving a dark glare. "Bringing them was your biggest mistake"

It was quick, a spear of fire pierces through Ace. Everyone made a small noise in shock. Yusei's expression didn't change and neither did Ace who continued to stare at him. The crimson spear soon disappears, revealing a hole in Ace that became filled with fire.

"...my mistake...was letting you run free" Ace states.

"And yet..I found the person you've been wanting to find" Yusei said grinning. "The crimes in this school...the kidnappings….and much more….you already had the person in mind but...couldn't do anything about it…."

"..I can see that...the file you took from impel down...has the prove I guess…Yusei with that you can-" Ace said until the fire spike got near his neck.

"I know what I'm going to do...don't think I came here for you" Yusei said walking to his seat. His right eye travels from person to person around the room.

Yusei can see the anger in Zoro and Sanji. He can see the fear in Vivi and the curiosity in Robin. Usopp was shaking trying to act like he wasn't afraid. Nami was giving a glare but it was nothing. She was terrified from his gaze. Lastly, Kira was standing, staring directly at Yusei with her mouth slightly open. The words were stuck in her throat that she wanted to say. She didn't even realize the tears were sliding down her cheek.

"...The president...finally we meet" Yusei said bowing with the upper half of his body before her than rising. "I believe we have much to talk about"  
"...about what exactly" Reiju replies with a serious expression. "You've done a lot of things today that would get you kicked out from this academy or get relocated to no man's land-"

"That's where you're wrong-" Yusei said clapping his hands together. "Because..you won't let that happen"

"Your out of control...the darkness-" Reiju said.

"A deal" Yusei said stopping her. "Let's make a deal..shall we"

Nami heard that word again. His tone when he says it hasn't change. There is always something he gains from the deal that he doesn't show. She clenches her teeth. She had anger right up to her chest. This memory of them fighting and seeing how rough they were with each other. One of them could have died. Yusei was close to killing Luffy. She felt her heart break seeing such a sight.

"I'm not going to make any-" Rejiu said until getting interrupted again.

"I will stop the kidnappings from happening and bring you them to you.. And you will have to look away from the things I will do from here on out"  
"No...I already know what your capable of from Luffy's memories….if I let you do what you want...you might be worse than the kidnappers" Reiju states not wanting to submit to his demands.

"Luffy's memories" Yusei said looking up. "...you all are nosy"

Yusei raised his hand looking at everyone with cold eyes. More streams of fire came from him, targeting each of their chest. They gulped feeling the heat through their clothing.

"You all deserve punishment for getting into my business...then again" Yusei said looking back at Reiju. "That would make me break Luffy's deal...now...let me see if I can change your mind...Reiju"

Yusei turns around with his hands crossed behind his back. It looked like he was thinking but he quickly turns to face Sanji.

"...those files I download…..had so much information...including...why raftel came to be" Yusei said then jumping onto the chair. "so...I thought it would be a good idea...to research on the people in this school...but-"

Yusei started twisting each of his fingers slightly wanting to hear a few cracks.

"The principle got me and told me...I needed to work for the school in order to do my investigation so…." Yusei said until finally cracking one finger. "I became the janitor who had the keys that can unlock...any door-"

Yusei gets off the chair and breathes in then out.

"I found a file on you...Reiju...you are an interesting person...total of...three brothers-" Yusei said slowly with a grin causing Reiju eyes to widen a little. "Oh...no, I mean...four brothers...the last one skipped my mind...since..he's...nothing to your family"

Yusei stares directly at Sanji who had his hair covering his eyes. Three more streams of fire points directly at Sanji who was fighting the urge to move.

"A family of assassins...no wonder...Sanji learned how to fight with his legs...but it's a secret isn't it…" Yusei said turning his head to Reiju. "No one knows...about what kind of family you are...would really paint an ugly picture of you...the student body president...a person who is highly respected...can easily get thrown off her seat by someone lower than her"

Rejiu flinches when Yusei got close to her. His eyes were piercing like he already stabbed her through with his fire.

"Take the deal or your life in this school will be ruined...along with…" Yusei said moving his hand to Sanji who was biting his lower lip. "..your younger brother-"  
"F-fine!" Rejiu said clenching her fist. "I'll take your deal"

Yusei quickly brings his hand in front of her. Reiju takes it and shakes. Yusei quickly lets go and walks toward the window.

"Well that's over with" Yusei said yawning looking at Luffy who was still sleeping.

Yusei continues to walk toward the window that was opened. He entered through that window than using the door. After taking another step, someone spoke.

"y-y..tch..Yusei..don't..you..d-dare.." Nami said not wanting him to leave without saying anything directly to them, trying her best to break out from the fear she had for him. "L-leave!"

Yusei stops walking and turns around slowly. The fire disappears from everyone. They all took a breath.

"You all better stop getting into things that is none of your business...you hear" Yusei said with his eyes widening causing a wave of haki to leave him.

It affected everyone in the room. Nami, Vivi, Robin, Sanji and Usopp soon fell unconscious, hitting the floor. Zoro eyes were beginning to close and remembered how Luffy did the same thing. He fell to the ground. Kira kept her eyes on Yusei but couldn't stop them from closing. She falls along with a tear that left her eye. Reiju fell on one knee. " _Conqueror haki"_ she thought surprised. Ace leaned against the wall, watching Yusei jump out the window with crimson fire coming out from him, covering his whole body then disappearing.

"...crap...he's gotten stronger" Ace said under his breath.

OOO

Nami begins slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was the sunlight, beaming to her eyes. She rolls over and rubs her eyes. That wasn't what she wanted to see this morning. There was something underneath the bed sheet next to her. It was human size. The first thought was Luffy. She smiles going in for a hug and snuggles.

Her hand soon feels something squish. She blinks a few times wondering what it could be. She squeezes it a few times and heard a small sound belonging to a girl. She sits up and sees who was sleeping next to her. It was Kira who had her hair spread out on the bed. She was dead asleep. " _W-when did this happen"_ Nami thought panicking. Then she remembers last night.

The memories hit her like a train. Her mood changed. She notices a tear slide down from the corner of Kira's eye. Her mouth was moving slightly but no sound was coming out. Nami leans against the wall with her head lowered. She clenched her teeth together wanting to punch something so badly. " _How can he not see….what he's doing too her"_ she thought bringing her legs to her chest.

Tears started falling out of her eyes while she stares down at her lap. After all that, she understand why Luffy is keeping a secret. It would have been less painful if he told her but she had to go through all those memories and feel for him. It was torture even. She wished to be there when Luffy needed help. Even Yusei looked to be needing someone. Something broke inside him after seeing those kids.

That was clear. Nami recalls what Kira meant by Deja vu. She remember how she tried cutting her friendship with Luffy in order to save her friends. That was a worse decision. In Yusei case, he's doing the same but its in a whole other level. The difference from her situation and his is that, he can do it. His power that terrifies her and makes her shake, the fire. The darkness within him, with that power, he can do it. Nami is getting a headache just thinking about him.

Nami gets off the bed and walks out to the kitchen. There was a letter on the kitchen counter. She picks it and reads what it said.

" _...We brought everyone safely back to their homes..you all are off for the rest of the week"_

It was from Ace. He must have brought Kira to her apartment since he knows what she was feeling. Though, Nami doesn't think she is the right person to cheer her up. How can she after seeing so much, terrible things he did. An idea soon pops in her mind.

"Luffy" she said softly realizing he wasn't here.

He shouldn't be still at the infirmary since he wasn't injured. He could have slept on the floor or something. Nami started feeling her heartbeat a little faster, not wanting to imagine the possible idea coming to her thoughts. She opens the doors to her balcony. She looks at the ocean. The breeze was cold against her skin. She looks to the sand below, hoping to see Luffy but he wasn't there. " _Not there either.."_ she thought.

A frown made its way to her face. Her eyelids slowly lower themselves. She lays her arms on the ledge and rested her head over them. He was gone and she knows who took him. It wasn't a kidnap but a decision he made. He wasn't force or blackmailed. Nami clenched her hands with her hair shadowing her eyes. The image of Yusei appears in her mind with a evil smirk. Nami slams her fist on the ledge.

"..I'm angry too.." Kira spoke behind her leaning against the door frame, "...but who is more angry…..is Yusei….he's blinded by it"

"...why does he have to act this way…" Nami spoke. "Why does he act like the bad guy"  
"...I don't know.." Kira said walking to her side. "...When I saw into his eyes...there was a monster lurking within them just wanting to get out...but its being controlled-"

"Controlled...didn't you see what he almost did...to Luffy" Nami said raising her head, in an angry tone. "He almost killed him!-"  
"but...Luffy saved him" Kira said staring at her with a serious expression. "...and I think Luffy notice that….and why he made that deal...to stay next to him...and stop him from..himself"

"...what?" Nami asked confused.  
"If Luffy left Yusei all alone…imagine what he might turn into...back in gold brook, Yusei asked Luffy-" Kira said.

"To kill him if he gets out of control" Nami said remembering that.

"Yes but he declined...why, because he was his friend" Kira said with a soft chuckle. "Luffy's friends-"

"-Are more important to him" Nami said remembering the time she had Luffy at her place.

"...we're you there with us?" Kira said shocked at the fact she finished her sentence twice.

"No, Luffy told me the story of how he met Yusei and how he got that scar from him" Nami said in a sad tone.

"I see...uh" Kira said looking at the ocean. "There isn't much to say then"  
"...that was back then...when Yusei was more relax...until I-" Nami said not wanting to admit her mistake.

"Betrayed...you were in a difficult situation...and didn't know about their..'powers'" Kira states. "Sure, the meaning was there but...I think Yusei went too far...but I think there was more...it was..quick"

"Like how he was at the ball….one moment he looked foolish and next-" Nami exclaims.

"He went on killer mode" Kira finishes. "...let's backtrack on one thing.."

Kira quickly jumps and sits on the ledge. Nami looked at her, hoping she doesn't fall over.

"The memories...we saw from Luffy...it told us...one thing" Kira states.

"They found something those kids which caused Yusei to change emotion into...his killer mode?" Nami said not liking how it sounds from her mouth.

"If that didn't happen...we all would be hanging out together...but that moment...something clicked in Yusei" Kira said snapping her fingers. "Just like it did back in gold brook….when we made the plan to save you...he had something else in mind"

"...Slayer…" Nami said remembering Yusei's twin.

"The evil part of him...appeared and was the one who used those bullies to kidnap you….just like that time...Yusei probably has the same intention underneath his primary intention he wants all of us to believe"  
"Its to get to Slayer…" Nami said softly leaning back against the ledge.

"We've seen what he can do…" Kira said swinging her legs slowly. "...the things he told Luffy was too move away from him so we don't get involved...I may not know his entire plan but…he's right about one thing"

Kira gets off and breathes in and out. Nami watches her calming down and her face change.

"If we get involved we might not be able to get saved the second time" Kira said beginning to walk back in.

"So what are you going to do?" Nami said hugging herself. "...if that's true...then...your going to have to...forget-"  
"...your going to have to do the same" Kira said turning around looking at her, straight in the eyes. "Luffy made his choice...your in the same boat as me...we can both fall in the water or row ourselves too safety"

Nami started thinking about the things Kira had said then the things Luffy told her. Up until now, there was something blocking her. Something in her way to get to Luffy. The biggest difference was the fact that he had powers and she didn't but that wasn't it. After talking with Kira about Yusei, there was one thing that came clear. Luffy and him we're best friends. She had to accept Yusei or she can't get close to Luffy but there is another thing. Luffy has responsibility.

She didn't see before because, she just wanted to be with him and be happy together but she can't. Not with Luffy, more specifically, Luffy isn't like the other guys with normal boring life's. She thought of him like that before but she changed her mind. In retrospect, Luffy was mature than her. Though, she won't admit it. Even Yusei, but he's on a different level of grown up.

Nami stares at Kira who waits for her answer. She smiles and lets out the air that was in her lungs out through her nose. She walks back inside, passing Kira.

"I'm a good swimmer...I won't go down that easy" Nami said smiling.

"...fine…" Kira said shrugging her shoulders with a smirk. "I'm going to stay on the boat and keep rowing until I reach my destination"  
"...o-on second thought" Nami said nervously, notice she chose the wrong answer. "Let me back in the boat"  
"...hmm...I'll think about it" Kira said with one eye open.

"Oh come on..Kira!" Nami said.

OOO

Yusei placed one pawn on the second layer of the 3d checkerboard. On the top board was mainly black pieces, the third one was the red pieces and the center was the white pieces. He stares at the white intensely.

"It's been slow lately" Yusei spoke.

Luffy was laying on the couch still asleep. There was an air bubble coming out from his nose.

"I would have thought….my special entrance would sturr something up" Yusei said getting up from his seat and moving to the map. "But the birdy hasn't flapped his wings...uh…."

Yusei leans against the map and pulls out a usb stick from his pocket. He throws it up and catches it and repeats it.

"Wonder what that bird thinks of me….soaring in the sky so high…..he probably sees nothing on the ground" Yusei said softly.

"...I told you.." Aokiji spoke sitting in the other couch. "You won't scare him with that stunt...the whole school is his playground...you just entertained him"

"That's true...every single floor, room in there I always find spider webs" Yusei replies. "You can't even get close to him without getting blocked by..his...minions"  
"You need to believe me when I tell you...you don't want to mess with him...his power is great...even to yours and Luffy's" Aokiji exclaims.

"..but there is someone powerful than him" Yusei said tapping on the usb stick. "Someone even the birdy fears…"

Yusei quickly brings the map down causing it to slide up revealing a diagram of faces with descriptions underneath them. On the very top above Slayer had a shadowy figure with hair covering his face, shadowing his eyes.

"The one who wants the smile formula...The joker's...customer" Yusei said looking over his shoulder and pointed his finger to the picture. "..Kaido"

A mini arrow of fire pierces the center of the picture. It disappears causing smoke to come out from the small hole it created.

"...or more like….the person running the school right across Raftel….Skuller island" Yusei states with a cold expression.

"We have to deal with Doffy first to get to Kaido-" Aokiji said.

"...and that's where..Slayer is" Yusei said staring at his black flame coming out from his hands. "So close….I can finally end this…"

OOO

"What a show" Monet states giggling. "A sudden surprise...last night"

"What did that guy think he would achieve" Law spoke sitting in the couch. "...he's an idiot to try to do that kind of stunt"

"He sure was funny" Doffy spoke with his head tilted back, sitting on his chair.

"Entertaining is more like it" Corazon said with a smile. "Challenging the student council...and escaping…he isn't like the other students"  
"...No….not at all" Doffy said getting up from his seat. "I'm going out for a bit...catch me up on the lessons when I get back"

Doffy leaves the room.

"So, I'm guessing we will be seeing Doffy at the entrance ceremony of the Gold Tournament" Monet exclaims.  
"I believe so but...you shouldn't worry about that now" Corazon states leaning back. "His match is nothing but a show he needs to put on for everyone…"

"...the real thing thats bugging Doffy-" Law said standing up. "Is his job"  
"..heh...oh" Monet said smiling. "...he's finding his 'employees' knock out unconscious during these past days, right?"

"...more like brutally beaten up" Corazon states. "Because of this...he won't be able to produce anything...and if he doesn't produce it"  
"...is life will be over" Monet said pretending to slice her neck with her finger.

"...though he finds a way...he always finds a way" Law said walking out the door.

OOO

Doffy stands on top of a slanted hill. He looked straight into the horizon. He was holding his phone in his hands, behind him. He was staring at the horizon with a plain expression. He starts feeling the wind around him as well as the pull and vibrations from his strings.

Throughout the time he was in this academy. He had his string going through every crack in the school. It was a form of communication. Hardly anyone notice or can see the string since it's so thin and clear.

The purpose of this was so he can know what was happening in the school. At the start, it was for personal use. In order to get followers, he needed to blackmail them with their darkest secrets. Though, now things became a little more, serious. Besides his job, there was something he realized that was happening within the school that not many notice.

" _ **...last night..was an embarrassment...it shouldn't be overlooked...the president is wrong….she has done it a few times in the past...if you don't punish those who uses their power, their gift for personal gain….others will follow and soon...order in this school will collapse...without order...without authority...chaos rises….this world already has chaos….we are chaos...us devil users….we can rule this world with the power we have...that's why…...they shouldn't exist"**_

"Kukuku...what are you trying to say" Doffy said to no one particular. "...what are you planning…...Akainu?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Calm Before the Storm**

The sun was rising in the distance. The water sparkles from its radiance. A stream of orange hair in a ponytail, zips through the scene followed by blond hair. Nami and Kira were jogging together along a wooden path near the ocean. They decided to start jogging together, to keep their mind off two people. It started when Kira moved in which was the day they returned to school.

It's been five days of getting up at 6am and running. It was constant and each time, they were competing with each other. Nami was doing it longer so she was ahead of Kira but slowly, she was reaching her pace. This was helping a lot for the both of them. Keeps them busy and healthy. They can't act depressed over Yusei and Luffy. Besides running and jogging, Kira also added another activity.

Normally, she doesn't do this but at Gold Brook, there was a dojo near it where she went too. She was taught some skills with a sword by a teacher named, Rayleigh. She also remembers his lesson on Haki and what it was. She wasn't too interested at the time to really activate her Haki but when she saw Yusei use it for the first time, it reminded her of Rayleigh's teachings.

"Finished!" Nami said reaching the finish line, feeling exhausted.

Kira finished a few seconds after. She breathed out and leaned back. She was exhausted, tired and sweaty. It was a good thing that their apartment was just a few minutes away. They were directly under Nami's balcony. There was two bags on the sand with towels and water. There was one more thing near the bags that was long, covered with a cloth.

Nami went over and reached for the water and started drinking it quickly. Kira chuckles seeing how thrisy she was. Kira can see the sweat dripping down Nami's neck.

"The more we do this, the more weight we lose" Kira states getting her water and sipping it.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind being a stick..ya" Kira said softly.

"I think it matters on what you caught" Nami said causing her chest to bounce and winks at Kira.

Kira giggles at her response and looks to the long object. She picks it up and unravels it. Nami wasn't told what Kira was planning on doing today. Though, judging by the wooden sword in her hand, it some intense training.

"Are you going to be like Zoro now?" Nami asked curious.

"No" Kira said grabbing the sword by the middle of it and matching the length to the horizon. "You do know that, in Gold Brook...I was a member of the dojo"  
"Oh ya...you were scary because of that...besides being the school's president" Nami recalls.  
"I was taught by Rayleigh, an interesting teacher who knew a lot...though, I spent a month with him until he left" Kira states grabbing the sword by the handle. "He left me two things…..one a real sword….which Yusei broke….and this one"

"What are you thinking?" Nami asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't really know myself to be honest…" Kira said placing the tip of the sword on the sand. "Raftel Academy….its been normal lately but….after seeing Yusei again...something tells me….we are going to miss it"

"And you think teaching yourself how to use a sword will give you protection?" Nami asked.

"Once I learn how to use and plus.." Kira said chuckling. "This isn't just any wooden sword"

Kira quickly slides her body, directly to the sun with the tip of the sword pointing straight up. Her hands were firmly holding the handle. Nami stood there shocked after feeling a strong gust of wind for a second come out from her. It was like the sword cut the air.

"The faster I am.." Kira said breathing in and quickly moved causing sword to point directly at Nami. "the easier it is to attack"  
"Woaah!" Nami said falling to her butt feeling a strong wind push her. "Alright alright I get it"

Kira smiled at Nami and brought her hand in front of her. Nami takes it and gets pulled up. She grins at Kira seeing something new grew in her. Nami won't be able to help Kira on this training. For one thing, she doesn't have any knowledge of how to use a sword or has the desire. The only person she thinks that is interested would be the guy who keeps getting lost.

OOO

A large piece of a boulder falls. Two more falls, hitting the ground making a thud sound. There was a rocky terrain outside his apartment. Zoro decided to use this area for training. Ever since the night he saw Yusei, there was this raging fire inside him. He wanted to fight but, seeing those memories showed him, how far he was from Yusei and Luffy's level. No matter how much he cuts, it would do nothing.

He stares at his blade that shines from the sunlight. He's sees a guy who was weak with three swords. It was hard enough with two but three was impossible. He couldn't get his head around it. There was a technique he heard and read about someone being able to wield three swords. Two in their hands and one in their mouth.

He hasn't trained with the one in his mouth since, it was difficult. The only reason he's thinking of doing it was because he thinks it will get close to their level. Zoro inhales and exhales, staring at a large boulder in front of him that was twice his size. This one rock was difficult to split. There was slice marks within it but not too deep.

"You won't get anywhere, if you keep going at it like that" Robin spoke.

"When did you get here?" Zoro asked not noticing her.

"A few minutes ago...I decided to get some air...walk a little...then I heard something here so..I followed the sound which lead me here" Robin said crossing her arms.

"Is that right" Zoro replies.

"You may know how to use a sword but….you don't have the power" Robin said looking up at the sky. "None of us does"  
"I don't need power…" Zoro said looking back at the rock. "I just need my strength"  
"No human can match the level of a devil users capabilities….you seen their power….Yusei's and Luffy's-"

Zoro makes a slice in the rock which did nothing.

"If you think training alone here will do anything...you might just be an idiot" Robin exclaims.

"...eh?" Zoro said looking over his shoulder. "...at least I'm doing something...what you ever do is make notes"  
"Gather information is more like it….though, seeing how Yusei's information beats mine by a mile...it seems I'm going to have to do something else" Robin states. "To help….thats why your training isn't?"

Zoro quickly makes an X mark in the rock. He stares at the center of it. He was frustrated but not because he was just weak. There was more to it that he didn't want to admit. Being useless is the worse thing than being weak. Yusei and Luffy didn't even try to ask them for help in their problem. Yusei said it himself. They were nothing because they didn't have powers like them. Zoro needed to get stronger.

"...your not the only person who feels that way" Robin said sighing. "...our curly eyed brow friend also feels the same"

OOO

Smoke leaves his mouth and disappear into the trees. Sanji was sitting on a bench near a beautiful view of the sun rise. He was looking straight up feeling lost in what to do. Everyone knows about his family well more like what kind of family. After that day when Yusei revealed it, no one really asked questions. It probably was because Yusei and Luffy's situation was much greater than his.

Sanji was surprised and angry at what Yusei did. He never thought he would find out and use it to blackmail, Reiju. Yusei became more deadly when he first met him. Dangerous even but Sanji believes there was a reason. If he didn't know Yusei, he probably would think he is a bad guy but they were friends.

The difference now is that his friend thinks he and everyone else can't help them. Luffy even made a deal to protect all of them. Sanji was happy to hear that but, there must be more that he can do. Sanji arches his back and stares at his feet. He doesn't want to rely on Luffy or Yusei. There just two people. He bites on his cigar hard.

"...out here again?" Vivi spoke.

Sanji slightly opened his mouth, causing the cigar to fall. He turned to see Vivi. He's been coming to this spot on the island to relax and think. The second time he came here, Vivi was there. It seem like she was having trouble with this situation too.

"Well..I don't want to miss this sunrise" Sanji replies looking at the sun shining brightly.

"Hmm...its peaceful looking at it now" Vivi said with a smile. "Wish this feeling can stay forever"  
"It can" Sanji said standing up and walking to her side.

There was handrail at the edge. Sanji laid his arms on it with a small smile.

"If you don't move from here" Sanji states.

"But we can't" Vivi said crossing her arms. "It's not fair to have this peace all to ourselves...Sanji, what are you going to do?"

"...about?" Sanji asked.

"About your thoughts...you have been thinking too much" Vivi said facing him. "Your not yourself when your like this"

Sanji smiles, letting out a soft chuckle and turned to her.

"Don't worry, just give me time….then I'll be praising you all day" Sanji said grinning.

"..a-all d-day" Vivi said with a blush and giggling. "I bet everyone is thinking about all this..wondering what they should do"

"...you think so" Sanji said not sure she was completely right.

There was one person he thinks that might have trouble dealing with this knowing his personality.

OOO

A ball gets launched into the ceiling, making a small thud sound. It falls back down, returning to its long nose owner who had his staff against his chest. He was launching the ball using the slingshot feature of his staff.

Usopp was sad and never left his apartment after the encounter with Yusei. He even gets nightmares. He was afraid to go out and was debating with himself about leaving the island. Just watching Luffy's memories, told him that there was no chance he would survive. Not when power was involved.

Watching how Yusei and Luffy fought with each other and that Magellan, opened Usopp's eyes. This wasn't some game, this was real life. There is another part of him that wants to stay because all his friends are here. He doesn't think they will see his point of view.

There is many signs telling him to leave but, how can't he be selfish. Since, he also sees the reason why Yusei acted the way he did along with how Luffy actions. It's not like he was being forced too. Usopp has a decision to make. Though, he doesn't know what he will choose.

OOO

Luffy was standing on the beach, staring at the horizon. He was told what happened when he was sleeping and how he got to Yusei's base. He can't believe his memories was being shown like a film. He was furious and panicking on how he should approach them. Specifically, Nami. So up until now, he's been staying with Yusei.

It wasn't mainly because he was too afraid to see his friend. There was another reason involving what is happening this week. An event that will change the way things are. His memories may have been seen but not everything was revealed to them.

Luffy breathes out slowly, hearing the water float to the sand. This was calming. He may not enjoy this feeling again for some time. He adjust his straw hat and stretches his arms up.

"Yosh!" Luffy said looking up at the sky.

There was something different in him. He didn't feel that much stress than before or worry. He felt loose and flexible. It could be that knowing that his friends now knows why he was keeping a secret and why Yusei acts so distant, made him lighter.

"Luffy"

Luffy turns to Aokiji who came out from the skeleton house.

"Ya" Luffy responds.

"Yusei wants you" Aokiji tells him.

Luffy nods and stretches his arm toward a window and pulled himself up in it. He lands inside to see Yusei sitting in front of his 3d checkerboard.

"Ya need me more for something?" Luffy asked.

"Just want to let you know" Yusei said lifting up a pawn piece. "What will happen in the next days...you can't see them"

"I know" Luffy said simply.

"Do you now" Yusei replies not believing it and placed the pawn down.

"Yep" Luffy said.

"You sure" Yusei said looking up at him.

"Yup" Luffy said nodding.

"...hmm" Yusei said staring intensely at him.

Luffy kept staring at him with a plain look. The two continues to stare at each other. It wasn't until Yusei blinked that Luffy broke the silence.

"Shishi..you blink" Luffy states.

"...ugh" Yusei said sighing. "...aren't you acting yourself"

"Uh?...what do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Well, whenever you had to come here….your usually..tense….scared-" Yusei said staring at the king piece. "...your less stressed now...why?"

"Hmm..don't know" Luffy said shrugging his shoulders, turning to the window. "Just feel like something good is coming"

"Good?" Yusei said tilting his head in confusion. "What I see is more like a disaster"  
"I see a beginning of something new" Luffy said grinning.

"Something new" Yusei said softly. "It might be...if things goes as plan"

Yusei stands up and walks over to the map. Luffy turns around.

"hey….I want to ask a favor" Luffy said.

"What favor is that?" Yusei asked curious.

OOO

"Mmmm!..ahh…" Nami said after drinking a tangerine smoothie. "My new favourite drink"

"Well it does have your favorite fruit in it" Robin exclaims.

"The strawberry isn't half bad" Vivi states drinking her smoothie, happily.

"The apple might be the best one" Kira said with a big smile.

The four girls were sitting in a Cafe shop. They all decided to meet in the afternoon to hang out. They haven't really gotten together from that day but it's been long enough and now they need each other. What better way than to have the best smoothies in the whole island.

"The guys are missing out on this" Nami states noticing Sanji, Zoro and Usopp were with them.

"Zoro is in his training session" Robin said lightly sighing.

"Sanji is on a nature walk" Vivi states.

"Oooh" Nami and Kira said in sync staring at the two looking suspicious, seeing how the two knew their whereabouts.

"Eh-h" Vivi said noticing their reaction and blushes slightly.

"hmph...Usopp is still sleeping" Robin said sipping her drink wanting to change the subject.

"Hmm.." Kira said swirling her straw around. "So, what has everyone been up to?"

"Relaxing" Robin answers smiling. "I was in need of one"

"Really" Vivi said feeling the same way.

"Everyone needs it" Kira said leaning back on her chair. "I needed it...or I would go insane"  
"Hehe...we all had a bomb dropped on us...we didn't expect we would find the builder of it" Robin exclaims. "Let me say what we all are feeling since, we can't hide this under the rug….what we all witness that day was….both frightening, confusing, painful...it was a lot to process-"

"That's an understatement" Nami spoke biting on her straw.

"You forgot angry in that list" Kira said sipping her smoothie angrily.

"Right.." Robin said letting out a soft chuckle. "Back to what I was saying….what I understand from all this is that….Yusei and Luffy uncovered something connected to the Smile Formula….more specifically, the person who is producing it...and they both know the identity of the person and even have evidence but...Yusei doesn't want to arrest the person-"  
"He wants revenge" Vivi states. "But from the way he was acting….its revenge on a greater scale"

"If he was able to sing, dance and even attack the student council and wasn't afraid to do it without worry-" Nami said crossing her arms.  
"He would want a bigger stage" Kira said. "His type of revenge….the only time we saw him get his revenge was-"  
"With me" Nami said quietly hugging herself more. "And believe me...that was the worse"

"His next target will be way worse" Robin states. "Seeing how he is now"

"He's angry that's obvious" Vivi said staring at her glass.

" _ **The week as finally arrived"**_

The four girls turned their heads to the television which became louder by the request of a customer sitting at the bar. The tv was flat and against the wall.

" _ **The Gold Tournament...like every year, it's an exciting event Raftel Academy holds...where the toughest teams battle out with their unique...abilities….it will be broadcasted all around the island….many eyes will be watching to see who will win this year's tournament!...and this years opening fight is one of the best of Raftel Academy has to offer...Doflamingo….and his opponent will be announced tomorrow where it begins!...stay tuned!"**_

"The Gold Tournament will be interesting if Doffy is the one fighting first"

"Ya...undefeated...though, his team does all the work"  
"No, Doffy plan is what leads his team to victory"

"He hardly ever fights"  
"Doffy will win!"

Many of the people sitting in tables were hyped for the tournament. The four girls on the other hand were uneasy.

"Thanks for raising the volume" said the customer putting his headphones on.

"Your welcome" the owner said with a smile.

"The gold tournament" Kira said letting out a chuckle. "...how does he-"  
"I think we're done talking about this" Nami said rising from her seat. "Its time for our next destination"

"What next destination?" Vivi said never heard of it.

"Hehe...well Robin did say we need to relax sooo" Nami said grinning.

OOO

A big splash echoed in the outdoor hot spring. Nami went in first feeling the hot warm water against her skin. She couldn't help but close her eyes and lay her bare back against the smooth rock that surrounded the pond. Robin and Vivi went in right, already feeling content with the water temperature. It was like their stress just disappeared instantly when their bodies touched the water. Kira was the only one not in the water. She had a towel covering herself while her hair was in a ball.

"Uh…" Kira said a little nervous.

"What's wrong Kira" Nami asked turning around, laying her chest against the rock. "Come in already"

"I think she's shy" Robin said chuckling.

"I-its my first time ok!" Kira states looking at the steamy water. "Never thought you would go fully nude in this"

"Its better this way" Robin states.

"You get use to it" Vivi said chuckling. "I was nervous on my first time"

"Ya so" Nami said reaching her hand out and grabbed Kira's towel. "Jump in!"  
"WoaHH!" Kira said beginning to twirl and fall right in the pond. "NAMI!"  
"Hehehe" Nami laughs at her reaction.

"Why you!" Kira said splashing water against her face.

"H-hey!..." Nami said getting up and start splashing back.

"You two do know this isn't a swimming pool" Robin said acting like an adult.

"...neh!" Nami and Kira said splashing loads of water to Robin who sat there shocked.

"This isn't what I call relaxing" Vivi said smiling nervously.

"Heh...your right" Kira said sitting down and breathing heavily. "We came here to relax"

"...relaxing" Nami said leaning against a rock with her chest slightly above water. "Right"

"It's getting dark" Kira said noticing the sky turning a shade of purple.

"We might get too see the stars" Vivi said excited.

"I might fall asleep by then" Kira said yawning.

"Hmm...this was a good idea Nami" Robin said smiling.

"Of course it was" Nami states.

Vivi raises her arm out of the water. She watches the water slide down her silky smooth skin. Robin inhales the fresh fragrance and closes her eyes. She can feel every inch of her body get swallowed up by this warm sensation. Kira kept snapping in and out from her sleep. The water was too good for her to handle. Her body is surrendering to it no matter how much she tries fighting it. Nami just continues to lay on the comfortable rock. She stares at the sky and watches it changes.

Time went by and the sky completely went dark. Vivi and Kira passed out and were leaning against each other. Robin and Nami were still awake.

"I think it's time to go" Robin said softly, not wanting to wake them.

"Ya.." Nami said giving a heavy sigh.

"I'll say this again...this was a good idea" Robin said slowly standing up causing the water to fall quickly down her slender body. She had her arm covering her chest.

"So, who's going to wake-" Nami said.

Suddenly, something huge fell right in the center of the spring causing the water to explode out of it. Kira and Vivi quickly wake up and stood right up in shock and surprised. Nami and Robin were also standing with surprised faces.

 _Flashback_

" _What's the favor?" Yusei asked._

" _I'm going to see Nami" Luffy answers._

" _Uh uh...going to say your farewells?" Yusei said raising an eyebrow._

" _well...I don't want things to be the way they are now" Luffy said crossing his arms behind his head.  
_ " _Alright then" Yusei said shrugging his shoulders. "Go off"_

" _Osh" Luffy replies nodding._

 _He leaves and starts heading over to Nami's apartment. Though, to his surprise she wasn't there plus, the door was lock. He went to her balcony and saw no one inside. He was confused, wondering where she was._

 _He left the apartment and went searching elsewhere. He started wandering the streets, trying to guess where she was. He went over the stores Nami took him before but nothing. He then went to other stores that has things girls like and nothing. The more he searches, the more time he was wasting._

 _Hours as passed and still nothing. He could even see the sun setting. He started to lose hope._

" _Nothing" Yusei said coming out from a store with a apple in his hand._

" _Nope" Luffy answers lowering his head in defeat._

" _Hmm.." Yusei said taking another bite. "Want my help?"_

" _You know where she is?" Luffy asked._

" _...hmahhmm...meh" Yusei said shrugging his shoulders. "It's a small island"_

" _Where is she-" Luffy said until feeling Yusei grab his arm._

" _Don't mention this" Yusei said squeezing his arm tight._

" _Uh?" Luffy replies._

 _Yusei started swinging Luffy around soon releasing him upward to a random direction. Luffy didn't show a reaction just a blank expression. He was taking in what just happened. It wasn't until seconds he fell into a pool, that he realized what Yusei just did._

 _Flashback ended_

OOO

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHA"

Yusei heard a loud scream coming from the building next to him belonging to girls. He was smiling while he was walking. He had his hands in his pockets. " _You shouldn't follow my path"_ he thought.

"That sounded like trouble" said a guy with headphones on.

"Hehe...it wouldn't be a spa without a perv falling in" a girl said laugh next to him.

The two walked past Yusei.

OOO

"Tomorrow is the day" Monet said.

"Are you ready..Doffy?" Corazon asked.

Doffy was laying on the couch with a wide grin.

"Always"

OOO

"Koala!" Sabo shouts.

"When are you going to get off my case!" she responds.

"Until you answer me...why were you helping Yusei!?" Sabo asked.

"What...it was a duet" Koala answers.

"Really!?" Sabo said in disbelief.

"Can you drop it now" Koala states. "Its kinda annoying and I think this is more important"

The two were in the academy, on their way to a classroom. Koala kept dodging the question that Sabo was annoying her about. Sabo was pissed at her but needed to cool down. They entered the classroom and saw Ace and Reiju there along with another third year student.

"Sorry we were late, Sharley" Sabo said.

"It's fine" she responds.

"Well since we were all here...can you show us now?" Ace asked Sharley.

"Hmm...its been a long time since I did this for you...it should have been my last" Sharely replies.

"Well...let's say this is something much bigger...and we need some insight" Ace said.

"We wouldn't be asking you if there was another way but….this is a serious matter" Reiju exclaims.

"You two are scared…: Sharley said looking at a pearl ball in front of her. "Let see what the future holds for us"

Smoke appears within the ball and begins to glow. It starts swirling quickly within.

 _A bright golden glow flashes within the ball along with a figure covered in crimson appears. The crimson zips through._

"The gold tournament….is in for a surprise" Sharley states. "It will shock everyone who witness it"

 _Nine silhouettes rises from the shadows. They were standing above the raftel building._

"What this?...a takeover...no...it's more like-" Sharley starts until seeing it change quickly into red.

 _Smoke was covering the sky. A dark cloud started coming from the ocean covering the entire island. Flashes of colours shined within the darkness. A big fire appears but quickly disappears. A figure was grinning within the darkness._

"...n-no...i-it can't" Sharley said shaking from what she saw.

"What's wrong?" Reiju asked worried.

"What did you see?" Ace asked.

"...a-a...a war is coming..to this island, one that will destroy this academy and...raftel.." Sharley answers.

"S-she must be joking" Koala said shivering.

"That can't be" Sabo said rubbing his temple.

"T-there's more…" Sharley said looking up at Ace.

OOO

Yusei stands on top of his house and stares at the moon. He reaches his hand out to it. Crimson fire soon flies out from his arm.

OOO

"A flame will get...extinguished"


	16. Chapter 16

**Gold Tournament pt 1**

The sudden splash shocked everyone in the bath. The girls were standing away from the center of the bath with shocked expressions. Someone came out from underneath the water revealing himself to be Luffy who didn't realize where he was until he saw Nami. Before he opens his mouth, his eyes notice she was naked causing him to nose bleed. A second after, flying wooden objects started being thrown at Luffy who fell on his back.

The door slid open, Kira, Robin, and Vivi walked back inside, with their towels on. Kira was growling underneath her breath so angry. Robin giggled at this situation. Vivi couldn't stop blushing out of embarrassment.

"What are the odds...would someone just fall into the bath...that we were in!" Kira said in an angry tone.

"Well...someone must have found it funny" Robin states.

"...yusei" Kira whispers feeling her anger drop a little.

"There must be a good reason" Vivi said turning her head to the bath.

"I guess Nami isn't going out" Robin said getting her clothes. "Time for us to leave"

OOO

Nami was sitting in the bath with her towel wrapped around her, covering what she didn't want Luffy to see, even though he was sitting behind a rock. This was her way of showing kindness, if he wasn't Luffy, she would give him hell. Though, there must be a reason for Luffy to come falling into the bath other than to peep on them. She was blushing madly which was also another reason she wanted Luffy to look away.

"Well...are you going to say something?" Nami asked pissed.

"U-uh..ya...but do I have to stay like this-" Luffy said staring at a wooden wall.

"YES!" Nami shouts. "Do you think you can just come here and act normal"  
"W-well-" Luffy replies.

"I've seen the memories of you and Yusei when coming to the island…" Nami said with a frown. "I understand why you're keeping a secret….its way too big to tell me or anyone because it would put us in danger"

"..so your not mad?" Luffy asked.

"...of course I am!" Nami shouts. "But more of what happened to you...the fight you and Yusei had….but..keeping a secret from me...I'm not angry about"

"Ah good" Luffy said sighing.

"Is that all what you wanted to hear" Nami said sinking a little lower in the bath.

"Not really" Luffy said softly.

"..so why are you here?" Nami asked curious.

"Since you know almost everything" Luffy said tilting his head back. "...There is something I want to tell you before tomorrow"

"Before tomorrow?... like what?" Nami asked.

"...I wont be able to talk to you or anyone….or be seen interacting with you" Luffy answers.

"And why is that?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow

"It will make sense tomorrow...that's when it starts...but" Luffy said breathing in. "Hopefully we can end it quickly"

"Must be something big then-" Nami replies.

"There is also one other thing….once we take care of this...I want us- everyone together and have the biggest party!" Luffy said raising his arms up in the air.

A smile started to creep on her face hearing that. It seems like Luffy has not stopped thinking about them, about her. It was a good thing to know that Luffy still was the same. It makes her heart feel warm inside but, if they weren't going to see each other after this day, then what else was there to do. Nami stares at her reflection in the water and put on a confident expression.

Luffy started hearing the water move. He can hear Nami walking close. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to turn his head. He didn't want to get hit with wooden objects again. She soon stops and he can hear her breathing behind him. She was leaning against the rock like him.

"I want a deal" Nami states.

"A deal?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow.

"...y-yes...but lets call it...a promise" Nami said blushing.

"What's the promise?" Luffy asked.

"Promise me...that you don't get too harmed and also" Nami said softly.

Luffy hears the water move. He feels a shoulder hit his own. His eyes widen a bit and looked at the corner of his eye to see large amounts of orange hair. He was looking at the back of Nami's hair.

"...and also-" Luffy repeats but was stopped by a pair of lips.

OOO

"That should be the last of them" Yusei said staring at a pile of bodies of guys knocked unconscious.

Besides helping Luffy this night, he was keeping his deal with Reiju which was dealing with the people involving in the kidnappings. This was the last part of the city he searched. The other spots were targeted by Aokiji. He was glad it was done but still doesn't feel fulfilled.

He turns his attention to a hill. It was a big hill that was overlooking the ocean. He started making his way up the hill. He can feel a cold breeze hitting him and the smell of the fresh sea water. He was chilly but can make a fire if he wants. He stops when reaching the hill and stared at the view. There are many places in this island with similar views but this was nearby his place. He finds it a great place to think. Nobody to bother him, so he thought. A blade of fire appeared next to him and flew into bushes and a faint sound was heard.

"You have five seconds…." Yusei spoke while staring at the sea. "To run…"

"You notice me uh?" a female voice said coming out from hiding.

"Four" Yusei said and another blade pierces in front of her.

She steps forward again.

"Three" Yusei said and another.

Her feet continued to disobey him.

"One" they both said.

Yusei eyes widen feeling her right behind him. He wasn't able to use his attack when she is this close.

"How did you know I was here….Kira?" Yusei asked with his back to her own back.

"Luffy couldn't have fallen by himself...you threw him...so I figure...your probably around" Kira responds.

"And do you know this was the place I would be?" Yusei asked.

"You like high places with a good view….you kept hanging out on the rooftop of Gold Brook High…plus, I've been here at this spot when I first started going to the academy...one of a view things I did when I arrived" Kira said staring at the grass.

"Aren't you afraid?" Yusei asked looking over his shoulder.

"Afraid of what-" Kira said until turning around quickly.

Yusei had grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. A spear of fire appeared in Yusei's hand. It was directly pointed to Kira's neck and his eyes were lifeless, staring into her blue eyes.

"Me?" Yusei said in a cold tone.

Kira had to admit, she was surprised. The heat near her neck was intense but he had done it to her many times that it just felt warm to her skin. She looked back and showed a small smile with sad eyes. Yusei blinked when her expression changed and made the spear disappear. He walked backwards until he was at the edge of the hill.

"Let me ask you…..are you afraid?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow.

OOO

A new morning starts. Nami and Kira were up eating breakfast after they did their morning routine. This time, they both tied. It felt like a normal morning, nothing much to worry about except getting to school on time.

"So.. what happened between you and Luffy?" Kira asked Nami. "you gave him your right hook"

"Hm!..no,no" Nami said shaking her head with a light blush.

She looks down at her scrambled eggs with a smile.

 _Flashback_

" _Eh..heh..promise me-" Nami said blushing madly after giving a kiss to Luffy but was interrupted by his lips this time._

 _It surprised her that he would return the kiss. She gave in and returned it twice as passionate as before. Luffy wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. The two sat there in the water, exchanging a kiss that the two were desiring to have with one another._

 _They both stopped, feeling themselves not have enough air in them to go on. Nami laid her head against his chest, catching her while Luffy rests his chin on her shoulder._

" _B-before you interrupted me…" Nami said wanting to continue what she wanted to say._

" _Shishishi..you interrupted yourself" Luffy said looking at her with a grin._

 _Nami giggles and meets his eyes. They both leaned in and gave another sweet kiss._

" _Promise me….that we get a chance to be together"_

 _Flashback ended_

"...I...let it all out" Nami said grinning at her.

"You did uh" Kira said smiling at a new face. "Good for you Nami"  
"Thanks" Nami replies shrinking her smile. "Though, I wish you would feel the same"

"...don't worry about me" Kira said taking a bite from her eggs. "It's not the end yet...for our story"

OOO

Today wasn't any ordinary day for Raftel academy. Today was a special day because this is the start of Gold Brook tournament and things aren't what they look like from the start of the school year. The terrain that the tournament was being held changed by adding flights of steps so students can take a seat and watch the fight that will be happening in front of them.

There was the two towers that was decorated and had poles at the tip of it. On the left tower, there wasn't any flag except the right which was Doflamingo's group. There was sitting arrangements for the student council that made them all sit together, just in case things go out of hand. Not everything is ready, so the seats are empty. The ones who were out were just preparing the stage for the first match that will excite everyone.

Reiju was in the student council office, running through things involving the kidnappers. There was a file on her desk that never was there before. It came from Yusei seeing the pictures and names of the kidnappers. She was stunned to see this and was curious what else he was going to do. From the message she saw with Sharely, he will be coming to ruin the tournament somehow.

Ace was with Sabo trying to have everything ready behind the scenes of the tournament. They were in charge of the safety of everyone and not letting the fighters get badly injured. They were meeting with a few people who were organizing the tournament, talking about possible outcomes.

It was finally that time, the students started coming into the building one after the other. The stage was set and ready. The students made their way to the back of the school. They were all chattering with excitement. Mainly the first years who never experience this before though the second through fourth years have and were serious. They knew what was expected in this tournament. It isn't just fun and games. Whoever is on top, is the king of the school.

Nami and everyone found their seats that had a closer view of the left tower. The seats were getting filled as time went past. The atmosphere never been so lively and yet, Nami's side were nervous of what was about to come.

The principle of the school made his way to the playgrounds. There was a box that was following behind him. It was being carried by some students. It was the same box at the ball where everyone, placed their votes in. Brook turned around and faced the crowd. He had a mic in front of him.

"Good Morning and welcome everyone" Brook spoke elegantly. "You must all be excited for today...before we can start the opening match that will start up this event...we will be calculated the votes you've made and pick out one of our student council members to fight against Doffy"

Ace and Sabo took their seat near Koala who was paying close attention at the screens at either end of the field. It was in a safe distance behind the towers and were large enough for everyone to see. An image appeared on the screen with Doffy's head shot on the right of it while on the left was a question mark.

"Can I have Doflamingo come here" Brook calls out.

"I'm already here" Doffy said coming out of the tower with his pink fur coat.

"I see...even though it doesn't look like I am" Brook said chuckling.

"I wanted to have my...team...take the time to relax before the fun begins" Doffy states.

"Relaxing is a good idea...and I see you have your flag up already" Brook said noting the pink flag moving with the wind.

"I don't want to keep the audience waiting...so why not you continue" Doffy replies with a big grin on his face.

"I might have went off to a tangent….anyways" Brook said facing the audience. "The person that is going to be Doffy's opponent...is-"

There was many mumbles about Ace. Nami and Kira were turning their heads looking for the two that was going to cause a ruckus as well as Reiji and Ace. It would be quick to and easy to stop them before the match begins or else another event was going to be cancelled.

A person appears in front of the left tower, walking to where Brook was. Everyone's attention moved to that person who had a small smirk on his face. An image appears on the screen with a name bolded.

 **YUSEI**

"Y-Yusei….a first year student!?" Brook said in a shocking tone.

The audience didn't know how to react. They were at awe and lost with words. Ace was stunned to see Yusei being called out. " _How was this even possible"_ he thought. Koala smiled seeing how switching the boxes worked in the end. During all the commotion at the ball, Koala quickly switched boxes.

There was a reason why only the student council were the options. They were the most skilled with their powers and could only be pinned up against each other for a fair match. They also have the knowledge of haki. It isn't until second year that haki would be taught but even then, not everyone is able to master it.

Yusei was a first year and from the events leading up to here showed that he was capable to stand against Doffy but, not everyone would see that. They see someone who pulled this kind of stunt for attention. They weren't all too happy about this. Though, before anyone could say something, Yusei gave them a cold stare. That shut their mouths fearing what he was going to do to them.

"A first year...you were the one at the ball" Doffy said keeping his grin. "Quite the show you gave there"

"It's going to be nothing compared to what I'm going to show here" Yusei said in a friendly tone.

"BROOK….your not going to let him-" Ace shouts.

"Its too late" Yusei said under his breath. "To change anything now"

"He is right" Brook states looking at Ace. "we don't have the time to re-vote"  
"But he's a first year" Hana states.

"The only thing to stop this...is that Doffy declines" Brook said turning to him.

"hmm...I had a different fight in mind...and it doesn't involve you..so I-" Doffy said until seeing Yusei throwing a usb stick up and down repeatedly.

"...I don't think you would want to get away from this prize" Yusei said grinning. "But if you want to get out of this so badly...just take this from me and you win"

Yusei put on the usb like a necklace. Doffy had his eyes on it with his grin slowly shrinking after realizing what it was. " _His voice….he's the one"_ he thought causing his grin to grow bigger with a laugh.

"Is that how you want to play it" Doffy states covering his face with his hand. "You are foolish….doing all this..so you can meet me"

"No...I have another reason" Yusei replies. "Either way...you're not going to win today...because..I don't plan on losing"

The two were staring each other intently. There expression never changed. They haven't showed any fear or worry to one another. Just this action alone made everyone pay attention and feel anxious. It was more effective on screen too. Doffy was taller than Yusei and was looking down at him but the way Yusei was staring at him, it seemed like they were on the same level.

"So this was it" Nami said softly.

"He must be the person-"Robin said.

"But, he doesn't look angry" Usopp states.

"He's holding it in" Kira said staring at Yusei. "His anger doesn't go away that easy"

"So it seems...Doffy accepts" Brook states. "Let me explain the rules…...The winner is decided when the flag is taken from the tower...or when the team is unable to go on or submit defeat...is that clear"

Yusei and Doffy nodded. The screen on Doffy's side started to change.

"As for your teams….if one member is unable to fight, the match continues...its only when the leader of the group falls...then the whole team loses" Brook exclaims. "So, shall we begin"

Doffy turns around and starts walking away from Yusei who was watching him. Doffy wasn't too nervous but is skeptical of Yusei. If he was the one that destroyed impel down, then he must not be underestimated. Though on the other hand, he's just another pawn in his chess game. Doffy turns around. He sees the red flag on the other side. It shouldn't take to much effort to take that.

"On the count of three...this match will start!" Brook said raising his hand. "1…"

Everyone gulps in anticipation of what was to come.

"2…"

Yusei's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"3!"

Once Brook said three, Yusei got covered in crimson flames and started quickly dashing to Doffy who was across of him. He was zig zagging his way to Doffy. The audience were surprised to see him attack first. Doffy stepped back. A blob of fire appeared right in front of him. The fire soon disappears and only Yusei's right leg was covered in flames as well as haki.

Doffy stares at Yusei's foot that was coming at him. He just grinned and pulled on the string he had attaching to his team mate who was running to him from the moment Yusei started dashing to him.

Doffy quickly switched positions and had someone reliable take his place. Vergo blocked Yusei's attack with his chest. There was a mini shockwave from the contact. Yusei had a confused expression seeing how his attack did nothing. He looked at the spot that he hit and notice haki. Right after a fist full of haki slammed Yusei's gut causing him to smash into his tower.

"Yusei!" Kira and everyone said seeing how easily he was thrown across the field.

"Just one punch " Zoro states staring at Vergo who had a serious expression.

Yusei didn't let himself rest and got up fast. He started zig zagging to Vergo and threw a fiery fist at Vergo's gut. Though, Yusei felt like he punched an iron rock. He looks up at Vergo who had his fist coming straight for Yusei. It slammed Yusei again right at the same place.

"Guh!" Yusei said leaning against the wall.

Yusei was about to fall forward but he pushed himself forward and runs directly to Vergo. He makes it in front of him and started throwing many of his strong punches.

"You won't ever have the strength to move him…" Doffy spoke enjoying the scene. "Vergo is the only person in this school...who is able to have...full body armour haki"

Yusei was only able to burn Vegro's shirt of which revealed the jet black haki covering his torso. Vergo stared down at Yusei who was breathing heavily. Vergo slammed his foot into Yusei who coughed out blood and thrown back into the crater he made.

"Argh!" Yusei said leaning against the wall.

"O-oh n-no" Usopp said shaking.

"Full body haki" Kira said never seen something like that before. "How-"

"Look" Nami said noticing Doffy beginning to fly in mid air.

"Wait...it looks like he's walking?" Sanji said noticing Doffy taking steps toward Yusei's flag in air.

"No matter how much you try….you will always be beneath me...don't try to get over me" Doffy said grinning. "You will end up falling deeper than you are now"

Yusei had his head lowered. He smirked and lifted his left hand. Doffy was surprised with a pillar of ice blocking his way to the flag.

"What!?" Doffy said not suspecting this.

The audience were also stunned to see Yusei using another power. Yusei got up and placed his hand on the ice. " _Burn"_ he thought causing his fire to consume the ice and turn it into cold mist. The whole arena was covered with mist and no one could see anything through it.

"So cold" Nami said shivering.

"Could this be" Vivi said.

"...his plan finally starting" Kira said smiling.

A crimson flare started to be seen through the mist. Vergo may not be able to see but he can sense him coming faster. This time he wasn't going to hold back. He clenched his fist tightly. The crimson flare went up.

"2nd gear"

The mist soon disappears revealing the new player on the field. Vergo was caught off guard seeing a straw hat in front of him. Everyone's mouth were opened noticing how long Luffy's arm was stretching.

"Thats-" Zoro said.

"Luffy!" Nami said with a grin.

Luffy's eye stared intently at Vergo and quickly reeled in his fist, that was covered in haki, and plunged it into Vergo's who let out a sound and crashed into his tower. That wasn't all. Yusei was able to get above Doffy in mid air.

"The one who is beneath…" Yusei said with a cold glare to Doffy. "Is you"

Yusei pierces Doffy with his arm covered in fire that went through him.

"Now...enough games" Yusei said coldly.

Doffy gets covered in flames and reverted back into string that burned away. Yusei lands right next to Luffy and slowly rises up. The two were looking at the tip of the tower where Doffy was looking down at them with amusement.

"The real tournament...begins now"


	17. Chapter 17

**Gold Tournament pt 2**

The two were standing at the center of the field with eyes dead set on Doffy. Everyone were stunned with shock seeing the battle turn so quickly. Luffy's entrance was a surprised but what was more surprising was his punch against Vergo.

Vergo got back up and stared at Luffy. He couldn't believe such a skinny guy was able to launch him off his feet. He wasn't going to let it slide. As for Doffy, his eyes were on Yusei who was able to use two powers or one would think. He knew another person with that kind of power. He grins at this turn of events but it won't change the outcome.

"...you take on Vergo" Yusei tells Luffy while walking to Doffy. "We may be equally match...but the strongest one here...well if you involve their strength and power would be you….while I specialize in…"

Doffy jumps off the tower and start using his string to walk in the sky. Yusei took notice and quickly appeared in front of him with his fire coming off his legs and arms.

"Speed" Yusei said slamming his leg at Doffy who blocked it with his own leg that covered in haki.

The contact created a mini shock wave in mid air. Yusei started throwing multiple of fiery punches at Doffy who was dodging each one, up close. Luffy clenches his hand and watches Vergo come to him. He lets out a breath and inhales slowly. When Vergo was close enough, Luffy quickly dashed right to him until he was right in front of him. Luffy threw a punch but Vergo was prepared for him and slammed his leg right into his arm.

Luffy eyes widen with surprise feeling his feet get dragged on the ground from the impact. He stopped right at the edge of the field. If it was a little more powerful, Luffy was going to fall in deep water. Thankfully, that attack didn't do much damage on him. He grins and appeared behind Vergo and started rapidly throwing punches that kept increasing in power the amount of times it flings backward.

Vergo was blocking them with his arms crossed in front of him but that didn't stop him from moving. Yusei let out a blade of fire that separated him and Doffy. Yusei landed on the ground while Doffy stayed in the air.

"Why aren't you coming down now?" Yusei asked looking from below.

"There isn't a point for me...just like this match" Doffy replies with a grin. "I have to admit..that surprise attack was something...but I can promise...it won't happen again"

Yusei eyes widen sensing sharp needle strings coming down like rain. He kept jumping back trying not to get hit. It stopped but it wasn't over. Something was coming from around him. String started to come out from the ground, changing shape.

"I'll let them take care of you...while I-" Doffy said moving forward to Yusei's flag.

However, a block of ice appears in front of him again. He bit his lower lip getting annoyed. Yusei was feeling the same but for a different reason. Doffy was holding back on him. Not giving him the fight he wants. This angers him so much. Yusei gave a cold glare at the clones made of string that had swords pointed at him.

Yusei reached into his back pocket and pulled out a baton. He pressed down at the middle, causing it to extend on both sides into a bow staff. One of the Doffy clones swinged vertically which Yusei blocked with his bow staff that cut in two. His hair was covering his eyes. He pressed two more buttons on the cut pieces. Twin blades came out and covered in flames.

Yusei twirled and slashed against the clones chest at once. The force of his blow caused them to get pushed back. Yusei spun his swords and attacked each one at a time. He started with cutting their arms off then their heads. Once he was finished, they get consumed by crimson flames that burned the string to ash. Yusei wasn't done and started to run toward Doffy's tower.

His eyes were shadowed by his hair and the point of his blades were behind him. Vergo shifted his eyes to Yusei about to go after him until meeting a punch in the face by Luffy.

"Your fight is with me" Luffy stated.

Doffy's eyes followed Yusei. His grin widen seeing him falling into his trap. Someone came out of the shadow of the tower. The handle of a sword was tightly squeezed by a hand with tattoos on the knuckles. " _Law"_ Yusei thought pointing his sword close to the ground that the tip was touching it.

A spiral of fire comes from his side's creating clones of himself. They started running outward with the swords cutting the earth. Law came out from hiding and raised his hand. Yusei stared at him intently.

Law open his mouth but looked up to see Yusei's clone jump above him but disappeared before Law could attack.

" **Room"** Law said causing Yusei to smirk and jump back quickly before getting trapped.

The radius of the trap was inches away from Yusei who was running from it. His arm was got in it. Law snapped his fingers. Yusei fell backward right the time the trap stopped.

Though, not all of him was able to escape. Yusei's right arm was floating in the room created by Law.

"Now my turn" Yusei said deeply piercing the ground with his blade. " **Crimson prison"**

There was a circle created earlier by Yusei's clones. Crimson flames sprouted from it and growing in size. Law was caught off guard not realizing there was a trap set for him. Still, this shows that Yusei knew about him and his power. Law just needed to break free from this prison.

"My arm may be seperated from my body but…..I still have control...over my fire" Yusei said raising his hand.

Within the prison, streams of fire started coming out from every direction to Law. He kept dodging them but it was never ending. Each attack was gracing him but he didn't have the chance to rest.

"Your done" Yusei said coldly clenching his hand.

The prison shrunk in size. Law was grabbed by streams of fire burning into his skin. The size of the prison became the size of Law who was unable to move. Yusei's arm return back to his socket.

Yusei quickly appeared behind Law after slicing his sword through him, knocking him unconscious.

Fire started radiating from Yusei's body. He looks up at Doffy. Streams of fire started moving towards Doffy. Each tried wrapping itself around Doffy but kept missing. Doffy didn't stay still. Though, the more time goes by, the more closer Yusei's attacks were getting.

Vergo was slammed against the tower again by Luffy who was all red. He wasn't going to let Yusei handle Doffy alone. He gave Vergo a powerful punch, that should take care of him.

Before Luffy could help Yusei, it started snowing. Luffy looked up in the sky. The snow started coming down hard, covering the field in a blanket of snow. Luffy could see his breath.

"What is this?" Luffy said turning white.

It was getting to cold for him. He takes one step forward. A pile of snow engulfs him, up to his neck.

"Guh" Luffy said shivering from the cold.

Yusei shifted his eyes to Luffy. " _Snow….the bird"_ Yusei thought seeing Doffy disappearing into the clouds.

"A rubber man and a fire boy...what an interesting pair" said a female voice up in the sky. "If I'm correct...rubber can easily break...under cold climate"

She was right. Since Luffy was made of rubber, his power is weaken. The colder it gets, the more strength he loses. It's already getting harder for him to breath. As for Yusei, he just wanted the clouds to go away. He can't see his target. He knows who was doing this. He researched every member of Doffy's group. Each one, he studied carefully.

This snow was nothing for him. It keeps melting when it touches him. Doffy may be gone from his sight. He still senses him in the exact place in the sky. Aokiji will continue to block his path.

A tornado of snow came down from the sky. Above it was Monet but with a unique feature that shock the audience. A pair of green wings and sharp talons. Yusei stared at her intently.

"Ooo, scary…" Monet said smirking. "Let me cool you off"

She flaps her wings causing a blizzard to directly hit Yusei. As well as moving the tornado to him.

"I'm not underestimating you….I've seen your power" Monet states. "Buring you in snow should stop you-"

She was surprised to see Yusei come walking out of the storm like it was nothing. He had his hair covering his eyes. He had his blades pointing behind him. Monet was starting to get nervous.

"W-well...it seems like-" Monet said.

"...are your wings real?" Yusei asked in a deep tone.

"My wings?" Monet asked raising an eyebrow.

In an instant, Yusei was running with a tail of crimson fire coming out from behind him. Monet eyes widen to see him jump. Before she can do anything she felt a chill go down her spine. It wasn't by the cold. She slowly turns her head and felt a deadly presences. She was met with eyes craving for blood. Yusei was right above her with his sword about to slice her. She was lost with words and movement under his gaze. It trapped her in fear.

The blade gets engulfed with fire. Yusei quickly striked down causing a wave of fire to come out from his sword and spread outward. The snow rapidly melted and Monet fell straight down to the ground.

Luffy finally got freed but the effects still lingers. It will take awhile for his body to return to regular temperature. As for Yusei, he had one of his blade pierced directly near Monet's face while the other was directly in front of her eyes.

"Tell me...I'm I still scary" Yusei said with an evil grin.

Monet couldn't move and couldn't look away at the blade that was coming toward her. Luckily, she was quickly moved from underneath Yusei by string that brought her to the tower. Though, Yusei's attack continued and slammed against the ground.

"That was a close one" Doffy spoke landing on the ground.

Yusei turned to him while scratching the ground with his blade. Just hearing his voice enrages him. He was holding back for the most part. It wasn't the time to let loose and go wild but it's difficult to hide the killer expression.

"Aren't you filled with surprises" Doffy said keeping his grin. "Being able to use haki this early in the year and having perfect control over your power….you two aren't like the others...but that doesn't matter to me….everyone is the same to me...you all are just….pieces to me-"

Luffy felt his arm being tugged. He soon felt his body straighten up. There was a tight grip around his arms and legs.

"To move" Doffy said raising his hand causing Luffy to turn. "I'm going to win this...without making a sweat...I'll let your partner deal with you….you two seem...close"

Yusei turns around to Luffy who had string controlling his movements.

"I've seen has much I can see from you….it's not worth my time dealing with bunch of nobodies…..it's beneath me" Doffy said clenching his hand.

Luffy started running to Yusei and threw a punch which Yusei took in the face. It made him drop his swords. " _1"_ Yusei thought stumbling backwards. Luffy threw another punch directly at Yusei's gut. " _2"_ Yusei thought. Luffy repeatedly threw punches. Yusei wasn't dodging or trying to protect himself. Luffy tried breaking free but couldn't. He gave Yusei a powerful punch that smashed him into the tower.

"8" Yusei said softly to himself spitting out blood with his head down.

Doffy grinned and looked at where Aokiji was. Doffy decided to entangle him in his string to stop him from moving when Monet covered the whole place in snow. He didn't seem to find anyone else hiding nearby so it's safe to say, the flag is his. Doffy jumps up but freezes after hearing a loud sound.

Yusei slammed his fist into Luffy's gut. Yusei stared blankly at the ground.

"Your better than this...don't let string control you" Yusei whispers to Luffy's ear.

Luffy fell forward after Yusei gripped the strings in his hand. He squeezes them causing a stream of fire to head directly to Doffy's fingers who cut the line. Yusei tilts his head to Doffy with his eyes widen.

"You got the wrong idea of me...Doffy" Yusei said softly.

Doffy eyes widen sensing danger coming around him. Small tornadoes of fire came out of the ground turning into Yusei. They all attack Doffy who quickly got rid of them. Yusei appeared instantly above him when the clones disappeared. He slammed his haki covered fist to Doffy who blocked with one arm covered in haki. The impact created a small shock wave.

"Oh really" Doffy said narrowing his eyes on Yusei.

Yusei got low on the ground and wiped his leg to Doffy who dodged and kicked him to the side. Yusei rolled but quickly got up and swung his arms, releasing fire out of them. Doffy pulled himself into the sky again. Streams of fire started stretching toward Doffy.

Doffy released thousands of string toward the fire. They were strong enough to cut the fire into small pieces. Yusei was about to jump until he felt his leg get stuck to the ground. Doffy grins pulling his arms out.

"Gruh" Yusei said feeling his arms being stretched apart as well as his legs.

Layers of string wrapped around his limbs tightly. It was digging into Yusei's skin. This was different from before. " _This string….there's haki"_ Yusei thought clenching his teeth. He can try to burn it but it was no use. Yusei glares at Doffy who was looking down on him.

"I did tell you…" Doffy said and wrap Luffy in string before he could move."your nothing compared to me...Yusei"

Doffy lands on the ground. Yusei continues to bring his arms together but was shot with sharp needles of string that brought him to his started to wrap itself around Yusei's neck. This was the reason why he didn't want any of his friends to get involved. Doffy's power with string.

 _Flashback_

" _Controlling people?...how can he do that?" Luffy asked._

" _Don't know...I guess the string attacks certain points of your body making you become a puppet" Yusei said moving a chess piece._

" _Hmm...thats not good" Luffy said crossing his arms.  
_ " _That's why you shouldn't be seen with anyone….if Doffy knows who is closest to you...he will use his power to turn them against you" Yusei states._

" _Uh...well if that happens we can just cut the string" Luffy replies._

" _I don't have much research on that...we're going to have to experience it to know for sure" Yusei exclaims._

" _What do you mean?" Luffy asked._

" _Have him control one of us...then I'll know….how to free someone from those strings...hehe" Yusei said with a evil chuckle. "Our surprise attack will bring the whole stage down"_

" _...you mean the gold tournament?" Luffy asked._

" _...though, if we did interrupt the opening match….the student council would be able to stop us"_ Yusei said rubbing his chin.

" _Hmm...I have an idea" Luffy said grinning._

 _Flashback ended_

Almost everything went as planned from the beginning. Doffy took control of Luffy. The reason why Yusei didn't do anything about it was because, he deserved the pain. Those punches was just something he needed.

Once it was over, Yusei wasn't going to hold back against Doffy but then this trick involving his string being covered with haki. Yusei didn't think it was possible. He clenched his fist tighter.

"Just in case you try something else" Doffy said slowly.

Yusei's eyes widen after seeing Doffy's shadow above him. Doffy placed one foot flat on Yusei's back, covered in haki. He added force to his legs and slammed Yusei's body hard into the ground even adding conquers haki which pushed Yusei further in.

"GRAGHHH" Yusei screams out in pain like he never felt before.

Doffy jumped from Yusei with a big grin. He was flying is way to the flag. Yusei had his cheek against the ground with his hair covering his eyes and mouth slightly open.

"It's over" Doffy said reaching for the flag.

The king will once again win. However, the audience let out a noise of shock. Doffy slightly looks over his shoulder.

There was a stream of crimson climbing up the tower with speed. Right at the time Doffy grabbed the red flag, the pink flag was grabbed by Yusei's clone.

The clone's body was reverting back to fire, letting go of the flag that started gliding down.

A hand was raised up high. The flag landed directly into the hand belonging to the boy standing with one leg up and the other bent.

" **T-THE...W-WINNER….ITS A TIE!"**

OOO

From the moment Luffy punched Vergo. Nami and the others couldn't keep their eyes off the two. They were fighting was not like before. Luffy got stronger and Yusei got faster. It wasn't just their abilities that impressed them. Yusei's way of fighting was planned out. Robin could see that Yusei was fully prepared for this fight as well as Luffy.

There were moments that scared Nami. Watching Luffy almost freeze to death but Yusei came and saved them. Even though, his intentions were not visible. That expression he had toward Monet, terrified Kira. She was relieved that Doffy moved Monet away from what Yusei was going to do.

There was a shift in the atmosphere when Luffy was turned against Yusei. Each punch made their friends not want to watch. It reminded them of their fight. They found it out that Yusei didn't do anything to stop it. He could have easily dodged but he let those attacks hit. Kira felt the urge to jump in but she couldn't They all were at the edge of their seats when Yusei and Doffy were the only two left standing.

Everyone sitting watch became worried when Yusei let out a painful scream. He proved himself after taking out two of Doffy's team members. He was being cheered for to win. His calm composure and deadly expression made every excited to see him win against Doffy. The king of the academy. Having a first year beat him would change everything.

However, Yusei look to be unconscious on the ground while Doffy was going for the win. Everyone began to frown and lose their excitement until they saw a bright light coming from the bottom of Doffy's tower. It was Yusei's clone who made it to the top and took the flag at the same time as Doffy.

Everyone got off their seats, even the student council when Yusei forced himself to stand and take the flag in his hand.

" **It's a tie!"** Brook shouts

The announcement made everyone cheer and yell. Yusei was breathing heavily feeling the string loosen and turning back into its regular state. Luffy chuckles getting up seeing so many people cheering their name and waving their arms. Doffy landed to the ground with his back facing Yusei who turned to him. This made everyone quiet curious to see what Yusei was going to say.

"...Guess I was right….you weren't going to win" Yusei said with a slight smirk. "..and neither am I...I had a small feeling that I wasn't going to win...but even so, I wasn't going to let you win...which means"

Yusei took the usb drive from his neck and broke it in his hand. He also burned the pink flag.

"Oh don't worry...I wasn't dumb and didn't make copies of these files…." Yusei said chuckling. "You were right about one thing…..well half right….I'm not nothing...I'm less than nothing...I'm something that shouldn't exist….so let me ask you….how does it feel...that someone like me...kicked you off your throne"

Doffy turned and gave a cold glare to Yusei who couldn't help but grin seeing Doffy's angry side.

"What's the matter...you stopped grinning?" Yusei said. "...maybe I can damage your pride a little more…..the leader of this team...well...that place is for the strong isn't it...so...its good for you to know that...I am not the leader"

Doffy eyes widen with shock as well as everyone else. From the way he was fighting, it was clear that he was.

"...I don't like responsibility or want to be a leader...the true leader is-" Yusei said raising his hand.

 _Flashback_

" _...what?" Yusei asked._

" _Come on….it sounds fun….why not participate!" Luffy replies._

" _Well for one thing...that isn't my goal" Yusei states._

" _Oh come" Luffy said rubbing Yusei's shoulder. "There are strong people in this academy...we can finally test how much stronger we got from our training"  
_ " _Oi!...your right" Yusei said grinning._

" _So lets join the tournament!" Luffy shouts._

" _...hmm...fine" Yusei said sighing_

 _Flashback ended_

"Monkey D. Luffy" Yusei calls his name with his finger pointing at Luffy who had a blank expression.

Everyone in the audience was quiet after that announcement. Doffy had his teeth clenched while staring at Luffy who didn't look the slightest threatening.

"EH?" Everyone said.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Final Decision**

Doffy quietly walked toward his tower and passing Yusei. Right before he passed him, he said a few words.

"This isn't over"

Yusei let out a chuckle and a smirk. It may have been a tie but that kind of reaction was what Yusei wanted. Including, the cheer of the crowd. It seems possible for Doffy to lose now. He isn't the king anymore. Yusei was able to change that view from everyone.

Yusei takes his first step forward but felt a streak of pain from his back. The footprint on his back created a purple bruise on his back. Yusei didn't think it was much but feeling his leg start falling on their own says otherwise. His vision starts disappearing as well.

"Yusei!" Luffy said running to him.

Yusei slams to the ground with his eyes slowly closing.

OOO

It's been a few hours since the match ended. All the students enjoyed the match and couldn't wait until the next match. It will be against the new teams made this year as well as the old ones. There is a new atmosphere in the school. They all couldn't keep themselves in one place. Powers started to get showed off and rivalry sparked between students.

During this, the teams that were fighting, are able to get dismissed from class to rest. Yusei was in the infirmary. He was dealt with more damage than Yusei had needed to be treated by the doctor. He was resting on the bed with his arms wrapped with a white bandage. There was a block of ice against the bruise on his back.

Luffy was also with him but as a visitor. He wasn't to hurt to be in one of those beds. There was also one other person working with the doctor. He wasn't tall as the bed but his large pink hat gives him a few inches.

"You really are asking for a death sentence" Kureha said writing a report of Yusei's condition.

"Hmm….I'm perfectly fine-ouch!" Yusei said getting pinched on the side by the assistance. "Chopper!"

"...that bruise on your back...could have been worse…" Chopper said in a serious tone. "Could have disable you from walking"

"...that can't happen with my body" Yusei said softly. "My power doesn't let me"

"Still, Doffy really is strong" Luffy spoke with his arms crossed. "The emperors haki…means his will is strong"

"My anger is stronger than his will" Yusei replies. "I don't plan on bending down to my knees to anyone….ever"

"Ya, though we could have won if we" Luffy said clenching his hands. "Let it all out"

"...true but….it wouldn't be a match" Yusei said. "it will be a death match"

"Alright alright!" Kureha said. "That's enough….Yusei you need to rest some more….as for you, Luffy….you better be careful…."

"...from?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow.

"That performance you did….will make you and Yusei target's….Doffy isn't the kind of person you want to mess with….but you two... embarrassed him" she said in a surprising tone.

"...We know the risk" Yusei said smiling. "We can handle"

"Ya...we're ready for what they will throw at us" Luffy said grinning. "don't worry…..if we do get hurt...we have you and Chopper, the best doctors!"

"Awee~" Chopper said moving his hips side to side with a blush. "Don't think you will make me help you for saying that~ you idiot"

"Now...let me rest" Yusei said closing his eyes. "it was a tiring day"

"Get well soon" Luffy said waving goodbye and leaving the room.

The moment he got out, there was a person sitting in front of the infirmary. She had her face in a newspaper. The front cover had him and Yusei. She didn't look like she was paying any attention of him. It was odd, why Kira wasn't saying anything. He can't say anything either since, he's listening. Luffy turns to the vents and started walking away but felt a breeze. He felt something slip into his foot. He looks down to see a folded piece of paper. He picks it up and shifts his eyes to Kira who didn't change her expression. Luffy opens the note.

" _...Just keep walking….there is someone waiting for you"_

Luffy was surprised and looked at Kira who showed a smile while her eyes kept staring at the page. Luffy starts walking. He leaves the academy and wonders what this note meant. His eyes soon sees two men leaning against the entrance. It was Zoro and Sanji who had their eyes closed and arms crossed.

Once Luffy passes them. Another note fly into him. He opens it.

" _Keep walking….she's waiting for you on the beach"_

Luffy blinks a few times and started running. He didn't know what was going on but this was fun. He makes it to the beach and sees Robin laying in a beach chair with her glasses on. Her hand was up with a note in between her fingers. Luffy takes it from her hands.

" _...you really gave us something impossible….keeps going further down"_

Luffy still was puzzled at where these notes were taking him. If he remembers correctly, this was the way to Yusei's base. Luffy eyes widen sensing something fast coming at him. He catches the flying object. It was another note. He looked at where it came from and saw a green stick. He could see Usopp and Vivi on top of a hill.

" _...Remember Luffy...we will always be your friends….keep that in mind when you go to see her"_

Luffy smiles and walks until he gets to the base. Once he did, he takes his first step inside. This was the safest place on the island. No eavesdropping could happen here. He finally sees Nami who was looking at the map of Raftel.

"...All this time….you were here whenever I went to sleep….took awhile to find this place but with the help of your memories...it was easy" Nami said turning to Luffy.

"What are you doing here Nami?" Luffy asked.

"...The fight today...that was...amazing...but scary at the same time" Nami said smiling a little. "It's been some time since I seen you fight like that...and up against someone equally as strong..I...and everyone else understands why you and Yusei are keeping your distance...seeing how strong that Doffy was...he could easily use his power to turn one of us against each other..and yet"

Nami starts walking down the little staircase with her eyes staring intently into Luffy's eyes.

"That doesn't make us want to standby and watch you two do whatever your planning alone" Nami said crossing her arms, stopping a few feet away from Luffy.

"But-" Luffy said opening his mouth.

"Just like when you decided to help me even though I pushed you away" Nami said. "I'm going to help you whatever I can….even if I have to take some self defense lessons...you risk your life to save mine...so its time that I do the same...but not alone, everyone will…"

Nami taps Luffy's chest with her fist.

"Don't think this is over….you will be seeing more of me" Nami said smiling big.  
"Shishishi...you know Yusei won't be happy about this" Luffy said scratching behind his neck.

"...Kira is going to handle that...but I know Yusei will try to push us away...but" Nami said placing her hand flat on Luffy's chest. "He's only making us want to be closer to him….well!"

Nami pats his chest again and walks past him to the exit.

"That's all I wanted to say before I go...so-" Nami said after feeling something wrap around her waist.

She quickly spun into Luffy's chest and fell into a passionate kiss that she couldn't resist. Luffy's hat was tilt down, leaning against Nami's face. The two kept their lips connected for a few seconds until splitting. Luffy had a grin after the kiss ended as well as Nami.

"Well...I didn't suspect that" Nami said giggling.

"I didn't know how else to express...how happy I am" Luffy replies smiling. "Hearing that...just made me want to get this plan over with faster"  
"Maybe I should do this more often" Nami said smirking then raising an eyebrow. "Why not tell me...some of that plan"  
"Oooh...well-" Luffy said not sure.

"Oh come on…" Nami said wrapping her arms around his neck. "We need to know something if we want to help you"  
"...uh...your right but….its tough to explain" Luffy said trying to think of the words. "...Besides ruining Doffy's reputation…the next phase...involves…."

OOO

 _Flashback_

" _Always am" Yusei said bowing his head to Kira. "then again...more about what will happen next"  
_ " _What do you mean?" Kira asked._

" _You found out alot when you saw Luffy's memories….you will find everything when you see into mines" Yusei states grinning.  
_ " _Wait...don't you have amnesia?" Kira asked._

" _...I had...past tense" Yusei said raising his arms up. "I remember...EVERYTHING!"_

 _Yusei started to wobble at the edge of the hill. Kira was nervous that he was going to fall. She was about to pull him to safety but he stopped and his grin went away. A frown replaced it._

" _...What I found….in Impel Down...was something similar to what happen to me and Luffy as well as the other test subjects who were injected with the smile drug…...but there is one difference…..just one..that's why...the plan was created" Yusei said._

" _What plan is that?" Kira asked._

" _...The destruction….of Raftel" Yusei said with a evil grin._

" _Wait what!?" Kira said eyes widen._

" _First...break the system….break the power…..destroy...destroy...destroy everything!" Yusei said laughing maniacally holding his head. "Make everyone afraid!"_

 _Kira eyes widen soon seeing Yusei slap himself._

" _...sorry, just thinking of it...really brings the worst of me" Yusei said calming down._

" _I can see that...but are you serious about what you said?" Kira asked._

" _Half serious….I don't mean destroying the whole island...its the academy...well more specifically...the people in it….EVEN more specifically….I found a way...to destroy their powers"  
_ " _...destroy...you found a way to cure them from the smile drug, you mean" Kira said in shock._

" _...you would think that...but...how I found it was because of something much terrible...an evolved smile drug" Yusei said biting his thumb. "It hasn't been created yet but….it's in the works right now"  
_ " _Someone else is making a different version of the smile drug...and you have the cure for it...so there isn't a problem if you have a solution" Kira states. "Unless...you don't have the cure physically"  
_ " _...I'm not scientist or have a lab...but even with the cure...it won't stop what's coming" Yusei said lower his head._

" _And you and Luffy plan to stop this...just the two of you?" Kira asked._

" _...we are the only people that can" Yusei said leaning back.  
_ " _Your an idiot" Kira said sighing._

" _...I don't see you doing anything?" Yusei retorted looking up at the sky._

" _...anything uh?..." Kira said with a devilish smirk. "We'll see"  
_ " _...uh….well then…" Yusei said jumping off the cliff. "That should be enough for you...to get you off my case"_

" _...you would think...I thought you were smarter" Kira said grinning down to him._

 _Flashback ended_

Yusei opens his eyes and looks out the window. " _...smarter...no, I'm just clever"_ Yusei thought smiling. " _...If I was smarter...I would have told you...even Ace...about the evolved smile drug is meant...to create soldiers in order to take control...of the world...sounds like something out of a story book but...that's what he is planning...The principle of No man's land….Kaido...and the person whose blood their using to make the drug...Slayer"_ Yusei bit his lower lip.

OOO

"...wow...just...wow" Nami said not sure what to say.

"...it's complicated...that's why we don't want any one of you to get involved...you don't have powers or haki...to face what's coming" Luffy states.

"..I can't argue with that...but...that won't change my mind" Nami said shaking her head. "Just tells me...I need to get stronger"  
"Oh" Luffy said raising an eyebrow.

Nami giggles at his reaction and kisses him sweetly then taking his hat and walking out.

"Hey!" Luffy said wanting his hat.

"...whatever comes our way...we will be ready" Nami states smiling. "When we all work together"

OOO

"...tsk tsk….Doffy truly messed things up….he should have hired better people to guard impel down….and now he tied against Yusei and Luffy….how the tough as fallen...well then!...its time!"

Slayer slaps his hands while standing on top of a pile of first year students who were knocked out unconscious. There was blood splattered on the floor.

"Keep your voice down" Lucci said leaning against the wall.

"It's not your decision to make that" Enel spoke sitting down with his legs crossed. "First year"  
"Ah, ha, ah...you may be my upper classmen...but that doesnt mean…" Slayer said with a cold expression. "Your the boss of me-"

" **...SLAYER"**

Slayer heard a deep tone voice behind him. He turns around and sees a buff figure come out of the shadows wearing a tight suit.

"...Kaido…" Slayer responds.

Compared to him, Slayer was a pebble staring at a mountain. He was the only person in this world that he shakes from. Thats says something since, he isn't human. But, Slayer couldn't help but grin.

"You've been patient long enough have you….why not make your move...before Yusei-"

" **...Yusei...whose he?"**

"The guy I told you about a few times now...he looks like me"  
" **...uh..why should I worry about him?"  
** "...you really don't listen to what I say"

"He only listens to what is important...also when he's sober" Lucci states. "I guess...this Yusei doesn't worry him in the slightest"

" **...Doffy….has one more chance"** Kado spoke. " **Keep finding strong devil users...and make them join us.."**

"...well...I guess we should throw these out" Slayer said kicking one of the bodies under him. "Well Yusei...I guess you're going to have to get stronger...to get into Kado's radar...or...your going to die….along with everyone you care about"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **This is the ending of this story but there is an continuation in the works…..The reason I end it here is because, I have the idea but not the right plot to get to that idea. So will take some time to think what will happen in the next story…..**

 **Until then...thanks for reading…..and wait for the continuation…..**


End file.
